The Leagues
by Marco Incognito
Summary: The following is a study into several groups who called themselves or were in some way connected to "The League" a group that has existed for centuries to combat evil, often working under different nations. While formed around 1610, there came a point during the 20th century in which there was at least one League active every decade unless in times of war on opposite sides.
1. The Alchemist League-1600

The Alchemist League was not an official name but rather a name given to a small lesser known group, who without, the League as we know it would not have existed.

England, in ancient times, was inhabited my magical beings, to the extent that King Henry VIII took the second cousin of King Oberon of the Faerie, the polydactyl Faery-blooded Ann Boleyn, as his wife. from this union sprung Queen Gloriana the first, Elizabeth in her human name. Gloriana reigned from 1558 to 1603. Under her rule, magical and otherworldly forces became more popular in Britain. Her court held such notable such as Johannes Suttle, Lord Edmund Blackadder, Sir Jack Wilton, and Sir Basildon Bond(ancestor to Campion Bond and James Bond). Gloriana was also the patron and associate of William Shakespeare.

In 1540, Famed German Scholar, Johann Georg Faust, highly successful yet dissatisfied with his life, sought a way to obtain unearthly pleasures. Being a scholar of the "Renaissance" era. Faust pried himself like others before him such as Leonardo Davinci as a master in all fields and this included matters of the occult. Faust turned to making deals with the Devil's representative, Mephistopheles, a demon often confused with the Devil himself. Faust sealed his soul to the demon in exchange for the unholy creature performing tasks for him. Faust ordered Mephistopheles to kidnap a girl named Gretchen whom he raped with the intent of siring an Antichrist to bring about the coming apocalypse. Gretchen drowned her bastard son to prevent this. The authorities arrested her for murder and she was executed, her claims dismissed as insanity. At the moment of her death, she claimed that for her part in saving the world, she would be rewarded with a place in Heaven and that she saw god in the form of the eternal feminine, shouting before she finally died "God is a Woman!"

Faust was according to legend, dragged down to Hell, however it is believed that he survived for centuries to come under many different aliases, and continued his Unholy services, though it is unknown if he now served a higher authority in Hell or continued to serve Mephistopheles as the two were not seen together again, and the demon was involved in the transformation of Motorcycle stuntman Johnny Blaze into a flaming skeletal being in 1972. While still alive Faust did have human relatives that continued his bloodline, including later sorcerer Felix Faust, but at this point it is unknown if others besides him have inherited the ability to perform magic, though close eye has been kept on cartoonist Lauren Faust.

Another similar yet also failed attempt at creating an Antichrist was attempted in 1967 through the alleged rape by a demon of a young girl named Rosemary Woodhouse. The resulting infant died soon after this incident.

After Faust's disappearance, his thirteen year old student Prospero, who had remained unaware of his master's dealings throughout the experience, was sent back to his home in Milan, the youth's royal connections had led to an apprenticeship with the famed scholar Faust, his darker research not being publicly known until further investigations by Sir Jack Wilton were able to defer through Faust's writings what had transpired, Wilton having prior experience meeting magicians.

In 1558, in the first year of her rule, Queen Gloriana I ordered Sir Jack Wilton to establish English(later British) Intelligence, presumably realizing just how close all of humanity came to annihilation should Faust had succeeded. The ideal choice seemed to be the then eighteen year old Prospero due to his tutelage under Faust himself. He had changed his mind bout following sorcerer, horrified by the implications of the Wilton investigation into his master, and pursued astrology instead. Wilton nonetheless offered him a position studying Faust's work which Prospero was nervous of doing for fear of accidentally summoning another demon or dooming his own soul to damnation. Wilton attempted to convince him to help prevent further threats and an argument started. The argument was then halted when a newcomer magically appeared in a puff of smoke from the fireplace in Prospero's home. Both men were confused until the intruder was recognized by Wilton as advisor to the Queen: John Dee. John Dee had claimed that the line between Magic and Science was getting blurred and here he revealed that the purpose of his being there was that he was actually an alchemist who had studied at a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry which he intended Prospero to attend. Like many others he had misjudged Faust and sought to prove to Prospero that magic was not evil. Being eighteen at the time,Prospero was already too old to start classes but he could be tutored by John Dee, his old teacher Nicholas Flammel and help himself to books from the school Library. Prospero agreed and Wilton approved. The young magician began his training as an Alchemist, though following an argument with John Dee, Prospero ran away from the teacher, fearful of similarities between Dee and Faust he had started to notice.

Prospero's intended role of studying the dark magic of Faust was filled by a Sir Randolph Carter, not to be confused with a later ancestor with the same name. It is rumored during this time that the young Prospero changed his name to Johannes Suttle, forming a relationship with Edward Face. the survivor of a recent plague. The two began using Prospero's abilites for profit, including a failed attempt at Necromancy the magician learned from studying the Necronomicon and using a philosopher's stone to turn lead into gold. Prospero eventually took a prostitute named Doll Common as a wife, and took residence in Mortlake.

One day there was an attempt on Gloriana's life by a being that appeared to be Jack Wilton but upon death took the form of a pink fleshy creature. The beast was subdued by a fast talking man in strange clothing who referred to himself as "The Doctor" and claimed to have just saved the Queen's life from a monster called a "Sai-Gone". Gloriana was immediately smitten with him and when it proposed that the Queen be moved somewhere more secretive for her own protection, she suggested a trip with the Doctor, during which he showed her his mode of transportation: a magical blue box.

1562-The Doctor proposed to Gloriana and she accepted. The two were attacked by the "Sai-Gones" and were separated. Gloriana was able to kill one attempting to impersonate her and took its place, discovering the "Sai-Gone's" plan was to preserve themselves inside a painting using their advanced science. Once all the creatures had done this, Gloriana revealed herself to the Doctor and in exchange for giving him back the magical box, the two were married in secret and the Doctor then departed, the Painting was put in storage, finding its way in the National Gallery in a secretly built wing put under the care of the Doctor.

1563-A series of kidnappings of nobles are carried out with notes demanding Queen Gloriana pay ransom and Sir Jack Wilton, John Dee and Basildon Bond among others were indisposed. Lord Edmund Blackadder convinced the Queen against paying the ransom by pointing out that the Nobles were stupid enough to get captured and are not worth it. Blackadder was shortly kidnapped himself, during which he discovered the kidnapper to be members of the Spanish Inquisition led by Prince Ludwig of Bavaria the Indestructible. A formidable assassin and unrivaled master of disguise with a distinct lisp. Ludwig claimed to have a long history with Blackadder and another hostage Melchett, neither of him recognized him. Ludwig claimed to have met Blackadder while posing as a waitress named Big Sally, horrifying him as he recalled having sex with the Waitress. Ludwig confessed to also having been a sheep when he met Melchett and while denied the implication Blackadder perceived was that Melchett had sexual intercourse with the sheep.

Ludwig sent a ransom note to Queen Gloriana, who ironically followed Blackadder's earlier advice and refused to pay. Ludwig then planned on killing Queen Gloriana at a Masquerade, boasting that he did "a very good Mawy, Queen of Scotth".

Blackadder led an escape from the guards and entered the Masquerade ball and stabbing Gloriana's dimwitted childhood nurse "Nursie" who was dressed as a cow. Blackadder was put under arrest until the real Nursie entered wearing a costume of nothing more than fake udders, and the one stabbed was revealed to be Ludwig. Blackadder knew that Nursie was "a sad, insane old woman with an udder fixation," and so went for the impressive outfit of the cow. the wounded Prince Ludwig was however, able to escape. Blackadder then proceeded to recall the events of the case including Melchett's alleged sexual encounter with a sheep. When asked about his kidnapping shortly after commenting on anyone foolish enough to get themselves kidnapped was not worth rescuing, Blackadder responded with the now famous line popularized further by Monty Python: "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition".

Sometime later, Queen Gloriana received a gift from the ruler of Latveria: Otto Von Doom, a mechanical wooden figure capable of playing an instrument on its own. Guards found Queen Elizabeth as the only survivor of a terrible attack that killed Lord Blackadder, his servant Baldrick, Melchett and "Nursie". Queen Elizabeth survived the attack, possibly due to her faerie blood. Later examination of the device revealed it to be capable of releasing a form of deadly gas.

After surviving, Queen Gloriana acts like a different person. She became more cold blooded. Jack Wilton and Basildon Bond returned to England and noticed the change immediately but seemingly took no action.

In 1564, Queen Gloriana and Sir Jack Wilton visited Greyfriars School, overseeing the transformation of the school from an ordinary center for education into a secret training ground for future spies, which the Queen herself,Wilton and Basildon Bond began training.

In 1571 onwards, Wilton became very ill, forcing him to retire to his country estate for long periods of recuperation.

Around 1586- Unknown to Gloriana, Sir Wilton and Sir Bond were conspiring against her along with others such as Sir Randolph Carter, carrying out her original plan to form a League, Ironically to defeat the Queen herself. Wilton was doing this despite his health still failing. The group began recruiting in secret. Sir Cartertravelled to Egypt, where he met a young man named Santiago who helped Carter find John Dee living there. Santiago demonstrated the supernatural power to turn into wind and Carter offered him a spot on the League but Santiago refused until he completed his own personal Quest first. Sir Carter spoke to John Dee and revealed what the Queen was having him translate one of Faust's books, an ancient book called the Necronomicon. The implications horrified Dee and he begged Carter to flee to the New World with the book and never look back. John Dee then set out to find Prospero, eventually joined by Santiago.

Sir Wilton, despite further deteriorating health intended to recruit an immortal named Phra, who had recently been accidently revived by two grave robbers. When Wilton found Phra he had already found a way to successfully end his mortal life and had did so, but not before he had helped build a steam driven mechanical marvel as a lasting legacy. Wilton secretly had the Mechanical Marvel brought as a weapon back to England, sadly this would be his last act as he died after completing his mission, his deteriorating health possibly intensified by the intense heat and the possibly toxic metals of the machine. He died in 1790.

The Queen's reign was plagued by several crimes and odd occurrences.  
On May 30th 1593-Playwright Christopher Marlow was stabbed in the eye by according to reports "a strangely attired...Master Nortonne".

In 1599-Queen Gloriana entered the Globe theatre to speak with William Shakespeare and found him conversing with the Doctor. The Doctor greeted her warmly only for Gloriana to send men after him, forcing him to retreat into his blue box with an arrow now embedded in it from the attack. This strange attitude convinced Bond for certain that something was wrong as the Queen even after the Doctor's departure, continued to hold him in high regard and would never attack her husband.

In 1600, Doll Common died and Prospero was approached at the funeral by John Dee. He was not happy to see him and attempted to flee despite Dee attempting to explain the situation and pleading. Prospero tried to fight back against Dee but he was subdued by the invisible Santiago, who sucked the air out of Prospero's lungs. Prospero woke up in a new area. John Dee and Santiago had brought him to a fortune teller who had told Santiago his personal destiny. Dee and Santiago explained that they did not want to decide Prospero's fate for him but they believed the fortune teller could help him realize what he desires. Prospero entered the Fortuneteller's tent dismissively. The Fortuneteller was described as very wise. She showed him a dark future in which Prospero mad eat choice to return to his comfortable position of authority in Milan and was wed to a Princess of another land, making him a technical Prince and not a Duke. He had his brother murdered to establish his power in Milan, then in his later life Milan was hit by a strain of the Black Death often called the Red Death and everyone including Prospero and his entire kingdom would perish(It's possible Prospero was predicting the Italian Plague of 1629-1631). Prospero left the fortuneteller's tent a changed man, determined to help anyway he could. He described his recurring nightmare in great detail.

The team consisting of John Dee,Prospero,and Santiago met up with Dee's teacher Nicholas Flammel's and an Icelandic Alchemist named Arne Saknussemm. Saknussemm had discovered an entry into the earth itself through an extinct Volcano named Snaefells Jokull and he and the other Alchemists had been using the Mechanical Marvel built by Phra which Wilton had died bringing to them, to dig massive tunnels underground for a yet unknown purpose. This completed the formation of what was referred to as the Alchemist League which consisted of:

Nicholas Flammel  
John Dee  
Prospero  
Arne Saknussemm  
Santiago

In 1603,Prospero discovered what the group was doing. He took a map and drew the lines of all of the group's actions and where the tunnels were and to his horror realized that they formed in what is known in Alchemy as a "Transmutation Circle." John Dee caught him immediately after he made this discovery and Prospero questioned him. Dee revealed the intent was to essentially destroy England itself by sacrificing it in a ritual to create Philosopher's stones which the Alchemists could use to mass their power and rule the world to prevent further evil. Prospero left, no one stopping him, shouting that he would find his own way and confront the Queen himself. Along the way he found that Santiago had followed him in his wind form. Prospero rejected his help but then changed his mind. Santiago was the perfect spy with his power to become wind.

Santiago attacked Queen Gloriana at a gathering, suffocating her by taking the air from her lungs, The intent was to force her to confess to any crimes for fear of dying. To Santiago's horror, The guests in attendance transformed into fleshy monsters and the wind being fled in fear, regrouping with Prospero and trying in vain, to explain what he saw through his fear. He did not have to for long as several of the fleshy creatures emerged from the palace and then took human forms, some reading and boarding strange vessels which they used to navigate the skies. Prospero realized that the Alchemist's plan would have been in vain against such foes who can take to the air. Prospero and Santiago were approached by Basildon Bond who knocked Prospero out and took him prisoner, failing to notice the invisible Santiago.

Prospero woke up and found himself in an area with several individuals imprisoned in a strange green substance. Basildon Bond appeared and so did Santiago who explained that Bond had been attacked by a "Sai-Gone" that intended to replace him and like the Queen before him, had killed it and took its place. With Prospero and Santiago by his side, Bond freed all the imprisoned humans and led the newly freed guards on an attack against the "Sai-Gones", overtaking the palace and taking the Faux Queen Gloriana hostage along with others including a young page named Orlando.

Surrounded by Bond and his men with their weapons pointing towards her, The faux Queen Gloriana sighed and began to reveal herself by removing her wig. She was not a woman but in fact a man. A man named "Pwince Ludwig the indestwuctible." Upon the reveal of the Queen's true identity, Orlando responded with "But we..." before being interrupted.

Ludwig revealed that with the help of the the ruler of Latveria, the unexpected but all too enthusiastic assistance of the Spanish Inquisition, and the "Sai-Gones" who Ludwig viewed as "Kindwed Spiwits" he was able to murder the Queen Gloriana and the entire court and take their place with the exception of Blackadder who he killed personally in revenge for thwarting his plans.

Ludwig had assumed the role of the Queen only to one day find several creatures named "Sai-Gones" meeting him, asking what happened to the "others"(Ludwig did not know about the encounter with the "Sai-Gones", and neither the creatures or Ludwig knew where the painting containing the "Sai-Gones" even was). He was able to bluff his way with the "Sai-Gones". His intent was to try to use the Necronomicon to resurrect the Queen to help him.

Bond led the freed army against the "Sai-Gones", well aware of their ability to disguise themselves and ordering them to attack anyone that looks just like them.  
Sadly this apparent victory was tarnished by a strange light beginning to appear from the ground. Prospero deduced that the other alchemists were carrying out the transmutation ritual. they seemed doomed until Bond proposed an idea, once observing the map Prospero brought with him and finding one of the tunnels was nearby. Using the mechanical Marvel which Wilton had brought to them, they would dig through the ground and interrupt the circle. The mechanical Marvel was steamed powered which fortunately was powered by Santiago taking the form of steam. They were able to disrupt the circle by destroying a portion of the tunnels.

The other Alchemists were alarmed by something going on, they were engulfed in bright light and when John Dee awoke Nicholas Flammel and Arne Saknussemm had disappeared.

The light from the ritual faded and Prospero and Bond cheered only to discover Santiago had reformed with only half his body, the process of powering the machine somehow damaging him. The two men tended to Santiago who knew the the was dying despite Prospero's attempts to save him, even Bond knew he would die. Santiago told Prospero that he would look after him as a friend always, making sure that he stayed on the right path and that he would do so in the form "of a Tempest". Prospero later visited Santiago's Arabian wife Fatima to inform her of her husband's death

Bond discovered that Ludwig had escaped. He could be seen on some of the "Sai-Gone" technology objects that allowed one to see images from afar. He was in a small vessel, his face illuminated by red light. He was speaking to the "Sai-gones". Bond claimed he shouted "I'm coming to get you Bastards!" before cackling evilly and putting on the fleshy skin of one of the "Sai-Gones". The vessel flew away and Ludwig was never seen again. Later intelligence leads us to believe the home planet of the "Sai-Gones" was destroyed but it is unknown if he was responsible.

John Dee made his way to England where Prospero explained the situation to him after calming him down. Prospero promised to aid Dee in finding Flammel and Saknussemm but on his conditions. Years later the entire residency of the Latverian royal castle including Otto Von Doom vanished in the strange light of a transmutation circle, leaving the royal lineage lost for Generations until a rightful ruler was found living among Gypsies.

The transmutation ritual was successful in retrieving Nicholas Flammel but Saknussemm had chosen to remain in the other world. Flammel described it as "heaven" which to him was a land where Alchemy was practiced all over and was capable of incredible things. While there, Flammel had fallen in love with a woman with the family name of Elric.

The yearly task of the transmutation circle ended up saving the men from death. Bond arrived to their location. They greeted him warmly but he responded with a serious and humorless tone. He told them somberly that Gloriana's successor, the Puritanical King James, had issued a purging of all magic and this included Alchemy which he considered heresy. Bond insisted the men that King James was human and not simply a "Sai-Gone" posing as him. The men were faced with a hard decision. Dee swore allegiance to the new order while Flammel, disgusted, chose to return to the wizarding world. In the memory of the Queen, Prospero chose to travel the world to form the League Gloriana had wanted. Bond, as their friend, allowed them to leave, stating to the King that he had killed the Alchemist League. King James made a great effort to remove the Alchemist League from history along with the events that had transpired, as far as the world knew, Queen Elizabeth had ruled until 1603.

Overall while not a traditional or even a technical League, "The Alchemist League" were paradoxically responsible for saving England while also nearly destroying it. It saw Prospero becoming the man he would be later in life and their actions had many repercussions down the line.

 **Next: Prospero's Men-1610**


	2. Prospero's Men-1610

**Prospero's Men**

Following the "Alchemist Leagues" members going their separate ways, Prospero set about forming the first true League. Prospero and his squire Orlando had met with Queen Gloriana in secret to agree to form the League after her death. Prospero was surprised to hear the young Queen speak of her own death, which as he would later learn was quite premature due to her assassination by Prince Ludwig in secret. Orlando remained in England at the time while Prospero took the alias of Johannes Suttle. Gloriana revealed to the sorcerer that he would be stranded o nan island, an attempt to dispose of him from inheriting the rulership of Milan by his brother Antonio. Knowing of his fate, Prospero turned his island into a base, while he himself used the name Johannes Suttle. On the island he found what was left of a diseased which named Sycorax. While the witch had died, she had imprisoned a Spirit that swore loyalty to Prospero named Ariel. Prospero swore to release Ariel. The other servant was Sycorax's monstrous son Caliban, viewed with disgust by Prospero and Ariel. Both companions would follow Prospero when he returned to the island around 1605, and joined his League. The two beings were in danger now with King Jame's purge of magic throughout England and they remained hidden, protecting Prospero's daughter Miranda, who would be targeted as an heir. The League would travel around the world to avoid detection.

 **Prospero:** The Leader of the League. A skilled magician and Alchemist who relied mostly on summoning spirits to aid him. The only true unassisted act of Magic he demonstrated was disarming claimed to drown his books in the Shakespeare play, just as his master Faust promised in vain to do.

 **Ariel:** A fairy spirit which had been imprisoned by the Witch Sycorax on the island on which Prospero was stranded. Prospero commanded the spirit's obedience with the promise to grant his freedom. Ariel's gender has been a subject of debate. He identified with male pronouns while on the island but took to referring to themselves in female pronouns upon being freed, which creates implications about their sexuality being connected to their imprisonment on the island. This is not unheard of. Kansas farm girl Dorothy Gale once recalled a tale of a witch in the land of Oz that had been hired by the local Wizard to conceal the Witch ruling the emerald City and the Witch had turned her into a boy. Who is to say that Sycorax had not done something similar.

 **Caliban:** Caliban is the monstrous son of Sycorax left behind by her death and forced into servitude by Prospero and Ariel. Ariel did so out of spite for not being able to obtain vengeance on his mother and Prospero did so because shortly after befriending him, he attempted to rape Miranda, which Caliban proudly admits, his attention being to popular the island with beings like him. He attempted to betray Prospero to the shipwrecked conspirators but made a grave mistake. Sycorax had been banished to the island while Pregnant and aside from himself and the magically gifted Prospero. He had never met another human and made the false assumption that the newcomers would possess powers like Prospero's. This attempt on the sorcerer's life like so many others was thwarted by the much more magically powerful Ariel.

John Dee, one of the three remaining Alchemist League members saved his life by swearing loyalty to King James and renouncing his practices, which offended Flammel to the point of returning to the wizarding world. It is rumored that John Dee was involved in the Gunpowder Plot of November 5th the same year which saw war hero Guy Fawkes being arrested after being found with enough gunpowder to blow up all of parliament with the King inside. Dee was never caught if he was involved but given his agenda it would not be surprising if his fellow Alchemist League members were also involved. Fawkes was arrested and is considered a hero by many, his face used as the inspiration for a now infamous mask worn by a black costumed terrorist. Shakespeare was commisoned by King Charles to write a play around the assassination attempt. Shakespeare reportedly complained that "there was no plot" resulting in a guard angrily shouting such a statement was treason and drawing his weapon before Shakespeare explained just what he meant. The experience was reportedly unpleasant for Shakespeare and he chose instead to compose the play _Macbeth_ about the most infamous historical King of Scotland which involved the titular hero conspiring with Witches. Shakespeare according to legend consulted real Witches but did not credit them, resulting in the name of the play being cursed, despite this it remains one of Shakespeare's best works.

In 1610, Prospero became aware the this brother Antonio and his conspirator King Alonso of Naples were on a passing ship and summoned a tempest to caused it to shipwreck on the island. Alonso's son Ferdinand was also on board and he and Miranda fell in love with each other, which Prospero encouraged. The only words Prospero had to say to his brother and conspirators was simply that he forgave them. He fled the island with his daughter. Despite being free Ariel chose to still follow Prospero.

Upon his secretive return to England, he met in secret with his old friend William Shakespeare. Shakespeare had attempted to document the first meeting between Prospero, Orlando and Queen Gloriana which remained unfinished at the time of the playwright's death. Prospero told his story to Shakespeare and he turned it into a play, obscuring several details for his friend's safety. Prospero is stated to have been on the island for twelve years, therefore he could not have been involved in the events of 1605. It helped that he had used the alias of Johannes Suttle during most of these actions. It was also stated that Prospero "drowned" his book and gave up sorcery, a deliberate falsification by Shakespeare so the sorcerer would not face prosecution upon his return. Though it is believed that Prospero did indeed "drown" books he no longer needed including a sentient book about monsters that had eyes and fangs that he really did drown. The end of the play involves audience participation, asking the audience to applaud to set Prospero free. It is a point of debatability as to how Fairy magic works, but there is speculation that if an event is adapted in some form, such as a play, that the magic will somehow travel through time and power the event itself at least to the extent that the spell succeeds. This supposedly requires a lot of magic but is rumored to be able to resurrect Fairies if enough people say "I do believe in Fairies", among other instances.

Prospero during this time sought out individuals to join his newly formed League. He recruited the following:

 **Sir Geoffrey** **Thorpe/The Sea Hawk:** Thorpe was knighted by Gloriana after bringing a plot by the Spanish Inquisition to destroy England by King Phillip II of Spain. Thorpe engaged in Piratical attacks on Spain which Gloriana at least publicly condone because they endangered the peace. One such attack resulted in his capture and trial but also the discover of plans against the english crown. He made a run towards the castle and was able to fight his way through the guards and confront the Queen directly to warn her. Gloriana thus issued the command to build a great fleet to oppose the Spanish. His ambiguity, secretive missions disguised as the acts of a pirate and thirst for adventure despite his aging, made him immediately jump at the opportunity to quench his thirst for action. In order to hide his piratical activities, he used the alias of "The Sea Hawk" used previously by Sir Oliver Tresilian.

 **Solomon Kane:** A mysterious somber looking man who wore Puritan stye clothing which seemed to be unfitting on him as he was a Muscular tall man, as if trying to fit a Gorilla into a business suit too big for him. Despite his visibly religious attire, he did not seem to have any actual commitment to God. His only known motif was to as he put it "Destroy evil in all its forms". Unlike his teammate Sir Thorpe, he was unfazed by the sight of the monstrous Caliban, who was immediately filled with a desire to challenge the muscular man and was surprised when Kane proved evenly matched to him. Kane explained his lack of surprise was because he had encountered monsters far worse than Caliban. He told tales of battles with Demons, the Vampires such as those of Negari and Count Dracula, the family of Frankenstein and a time travel adventure with one of his previous reincarnations, a Barbarian warrior from the past named Conan. Kane carried many weapons including a Rapier, a dirk, a brace of flintlock pistols, a musket, and the most powerful of all an African Juju staff capable of wearing off evil said to be older than the earth itself(connected to the Old Ones perhaps?) that had once belonged to the historical King Solomon. Solomon Kane was now old yet chose to continue adventuring rather than die in what he considered boring retirement. He joined Prospero's Men hoping being part of a team would add excitement and also because he did not trust Caliban and vowed to one day kill him to complete his mission to destroy evil.

Shakespeare died on April 23rd 1616, leaving his folio depicting the founding of the Prospero league unfinished. It is believed Miguel de Cervantes, Biographer of the exploits of Don Quixote, died on the same day although the date for Cervantes was according to the Gregorian calendar while the date for Shakespeare was according to the Julian calendar and therefore 10 days later in real time. The last play he wrote himself was _the Tempest_ about Prospero. The Fairy world withdrew from England and the mortal realm as a result of King James's purge alongside other similar purges such as the Shogunate Purge of spirit in Japan of the previous century reaching a stalemate due to the resistance led by the Wolf raised girl Princess Mononoke and the half demon Inuyasha, and the sealing of a great deal of Monsters under Mount Ebott.

At some point, Prospero recruited another member into his League.

 **Don Quixote:** Alonso Quixano was a member of Spanish nobility nearing 50 years of age living in La Mancha when a combination of lack of sleep and doing nothing but reading books along with suffering from Choleric, resulted in his venturing out and in his delusions cause all manner of mayhem by confusing certain situations for others, such as attacking a group of men whose he thought was raping a women and being beaten for his trouble and attacking a windmill because he thought it was a giant(keep in mind giants did indeed exist at this time.) His delusions were somewhat supported by his recruitment of his neighbor Sancho Panza as his squire. His recruitment into Prospero's men was confusing to scholars of the League especially since he was essentially a senile old man, however one possible idea is that Prospero found upon Shakespeare's possessions, a manuscript of Don Quixote's exploits by Cervantes which Shakespeare had removed or cut out the scenes depicting Quixote's delusions such as the battle with the giant that was really a windmill with the intent of formulating a way to depict them on screen. Prospero read the fantasy segments that Shakespeare had written separate from those set in reality and falsely believed that Don Quixote truly had accomplished the deeds he himself believed he had, including battling a giant and set out immediately to recruit him. Quixote eagerly joined and did not bother to correct Prospero since most of their adventures where fantastical in nature. He attempted to pick a fight against the monstrous Caliban but was savagely beaten, somehow still convinced he had won. This incident gained Solomon Kane's respect for he too was old and wished to relive his youth and he had to comment that Quixote was as thin as a stick but his persistence was admirable.

Prospero was aware of the League's purpose after going through Shakespeare's finished works. He was to establish a connection with the Blazing world, home of the Fairies, but he did not know where the connection was. The League searched first in Spain and then to the Mediterranean Sea, on their way to the Strait of Gibraltar, visiting many islands east and south of Spain.

In 1631, A Catholic monk from Luxembourg named Perrault traveled to Tibet and founded the Lamasery of Shangri-La in its current form. News reached the traveling League and its elder members such as Thorpe,Kane and Quixote are said to have made journeys there as the properties of the Lamasery slowed aging, allowing them to be active for years.

In 1640, Reports reach England of the very prosperous kingdom of Macaria, reports which the League also pick up on and are guided there by Prospero to detmeurine if Macaria, said to be utopia, may be connected to the Blazing World. An investigation into Macaria by the League find that taxes are low because the King does his up-most to avoid entering into costly wars, there is no state religion so no inter-communal religious conflicts, and the utilization of knowledge and the sciences have all but eliminated unemployment. The League documented this adventure and were able to release said documents into the English commonwealth, resulting in outrage that serves to add fuel to the fury of the mobs during the ensuing revolution, the led to the English Civil War that lasted from 1642 to 1651, allowing the League to return to England on the side of the Parliamentarians in the war, who were more than eager to be offered their help since both sides had been under great pressure. They served directly under Oliver Cromwell. Not only did the League prove invaluable in the war's front but Sir Thorpe proved to have excellent command of Ships he himself would take over thanks to his experience as a Pirate. The League gained much public praise when they helped to ambush and kill the notorious bandit known as the Highwayman, who was terrorizing the locals.

In the final battle of the conflict, The League broke into the castle, the guards were torn to pieces before the might of Solomon Kane and Caliban, and the magic of Prospero and Ariel, while Don Quixote attacked an empty suit of armor used for display only for it to fall on him and pin his body to the ground.

In an imitation of the feat he had accomplished once before, Sir Geoffrey Thorpe was able to fight his way through the guards and enter the King's chamber, but instead of warning them as he did to Gloriana, he would kill them and nearly succeeded but the blade was prevented by one of the King's Guards, revealed to be Orlando. The two engaged in a sword fight,both men being quite skilled before Orlando won the battle and killed the Sea Battle was already determined regardless as all the King's other men were dead, allowing him to be taken once more soldiers arrived and Orlando was also taken.

Another member of Prospero's Men lost his life that day. Solomon Kane was found still alive with swords and gunshots in his massive body, surrounded by countless corpses of dead soldiers, his mystical staff rendered useless because the men he was fighting were not evil. He was dying of his injuries, having defeated an army. His fellow Leaguers surrounded him. He was pleased to die an honorable death and Prospero promised that he would live on. His only regret was not fulfilling his promise to kill Caliban.

The conflict ended with the restoration of peace between the Monarchy and the Parliament with the execution of the King and the coronation of Charles II in 1660, and the League was now tasked with working officially for the Government. This partnership led to two new members:

 **Orlando:** Orlando, the former young man who had been a favorite to a disguised Prince Ludwig as Queen Gloriana, had been left questioning his sexuality, yet he remained under the service of the crown and was sent as an ambassador to Constantinople under Charles II. While on his trip he fell into a deep sleep and awoke to find he had been turned into a woman. She was initially unfazed by this but gradually grew to accept it. The transformation led her to be considered an oddity and she was reunited with Prospero and his League. The Group, having lost a member, welcomed her into it. She was later revealed to not age. It is speculated that she suffered from bouts of Amnesia as some immortals do. Orlando never told anyone outside King Charles II that he had had killed the famed Sea Hawk. believing him to be another Pirate and unaware he belonged to the League. He chose now to follow the League, having had two incidents in which he was proven to be on the wrong side of the the conflict while supporting the Monarchy and the a group led by Prospero had now been victorious in two conflicts.

 **Amber :** Another woman besides Orlando was introduced into the group, Amber , who had just returned to England, having been born during the War. Her inclusion into the group was believed to be because of connections she had established. She had been part of The King's Company theatrical group despite being a beautiful but untalented actress. she had aided officials in capturing the deadly Bandit known as Black Jack Mallard, aka the Highwayman, who was an acquaintance of hers. Amber had seen Mallard flirting with Bess, a Landlord's daughter whom Amber despised. A trap was set wherein Bess was taken hostage and succeeded in warning the Highwayman but he was killed by the authorities. Amber became a national hero for this, increasing her popularity. she was also later discovered to be one of King Charles II's many mistresses, even becoming pregnant with his child. it is also possible she had some form of blackmail over him.

Both members were in and out of the League's duties, as while most of the surviving members had donated their life entirely to the League, Orlando and Amber remained in society and pursued their own relationships.

1666, Became known as the year of Wonder, in reality the year was plagued by tragedies but it was considered a wonder that worse incidents did not occur and that God had intervened because of the bad luck attributed to the numbers "666" in the year. Despite the tragedies, one positive thing happened. Margaret of Cavendish, Duchess of Newcastle-upon-Tyne, an english aristocrat and friend of the League discovered the Blazing World and made its first documentation of it, publishing her findings, revealing the Blazing World could be reached via the North Pole.

While this information would have been invaluable to Prospero and his League, they were distracted by the Great Fire of London and saving as many people as they could. It is believed the time traveller known as the Doctor was seen as responsible for the fire, which was an attempt to stop three alien criminals from destroying all life on Earth. This led to the Doctor being considered a criminal during the reign of King Charles II.

King Charles II authorized a voyage wherein Captain Robert Owemuch was chosen to lead the team to the North Pole, where they reportedly found nothing, believing that they were required to wait for the right time for the portal to open. They continued to travel with Robert Owemuch, whom they liked and whom was given honorary status as a League member.

 **Captain Robert Owe-Much:** president of the Insolvency Society, Owe-much undertook several considerably insane voyages, probably for reasons of avoiding his creditors, making many long, far-flung voyages with his three ships, the _Excuse_ , the _Pay-Naught_ , and the _Least-in-Sight_ , including a survey of islands off North America's east coast. In 1673, he discovered what is known as "the great national embarrassment" of Scoti Moria, also called Summer Island or the Floating Island, in the English Channel (sometimes to be found in the Thames-Isis Gulf, other times near France), inhabited by the lazy, chain-smoking, perpetually ninepins playing race called Naiads. One such Naiad, named Lebowski, joins Owemuch's crew, later settling in California on one of Owemuch's American journeys.

In 1678, Travelling from the "City of Destruction," a location in an apparently ethereal, "symbolic realm," Christian, the Everyman Journeyman, arrives in the town of "Vanity Fair" in which he turns down an alleyway and "steps into the streets of London." Seemingly trapped in our more material, unfamiliar realm, he is confined to a madhouse, possibly Bedlam from which he is later rescued by Prospero and Orlando. Unable to return to his realm, or his quest for that realm's "Shining City," he joins Prospero's Men in the hopes that Prospero, seemingly "diabolic" to Christian, may be his only hope of again crossing the dimensional gulf. The members of the League whom had been present at its formation such as Prospero, his familiars and Quixote were surprised by the similarities between Christian and Solomon Kane, believing some manner of otherworldly reincarnation may have been responsible, as Kane had mentioned being a reincarnation himself. Quixote took the journey as being a metaphor for the League helping Solomon Kane's soul to get to Heaven.

In 1682, In Northumberland, upon the North Sea coast,Prospero's Men on their expedition to the Blazing world visited Joyeusegarde to see the Tomb of Launcelot where Prospero noted the dilapidated condition of the monument.

In Early January of 1683- Prospero's Men **,** including Captain Robert Owemuch briefly stopped at Ransom Island just before reaching the Blazing World. Whether or not they reached the island via one of the three ships of Captain Owemuch is unclear, their ship is only referred to as a "hired trawler."

In Mid to Late January **,** They reached The Blazing World whereupon Christian departed into The Blazing World. The League learned when the Blazing World would open again as it seemed to do so once every decade with the year it did so gradually shifting, such as 1666,1676,1686,1696, and then much later 1598, and then 2009, which suggest a pattern of 6,7,8, and 9, overtime.

In the winter of 1695 going into 1696, Prospero, Ariel and Caliban disappeared, Captain Owemuch claimed they ventured into the Blazing World, though english Intelligence is unsure of this and believe the may have drowned at sea with the Blazing World being a metaphor for his death, especially since the other members of Prospero's Men believed they saw Solomon Kane in the Blazing World chatting with a scantily clad Barbarian he claimed to be his old reincarnation Conan. Orlando later claimed that Prospero and his familiars did in fact reach the Blazing World and Prospero's last words as he did so were "Follow me". It would appear Amber was also present on this mission. Prospero's Men disbanded shortly after.

Prospero,Ariel,Caliban and Christian are rumored to still be in the Blazing World.

Orlando reportedly continued to live for thousands of years and have multiple adventures further down in this timeline.

The events of the lives of Amber and Captain Owemuch following the disbanding of Prospero's Men are unknown.

Don Quixote's life at this point is also yet known. Cervantes himself had an unfinished chapter in Quixote's life he was working on. There appears to be a sort of curse on attempts to adapt Quixote's life into film. The likes of Walt Disney, Charles Foster Kane, and Terry Gilliam among others have tried to do so with production problems for each one, suggesting there may be a curse cast on the story similar to Shakespeare's Macbeth. Biographer Terry Gilliam's " _The Man who killed Don Quixote_ " is expected to finally tell the tale of Quixote's final fate if it is ever completed.

The adventures of Geoffrey Thorpe, the second Sea Hawk, were adapted into a black and white swashbuckling adventure film starring Errol Flynn in 1940.

Solomon Kane's adventures up until 1610 were largely recorded by Robert , a biographer who followed the exploits of various reincarnations of the same figure including King Kull of Atlantis,Conan the Cimmerian, Cormac Mac Art, Solomon Kane, and Francis . Howard died in 1936 and did not live to record the life of the latest reincarnation: Adventurer Flash Gordon.

 **Note:** While the Big Brother Government dismissed the existence of the Blazing World. This Project is attempting to create a more accurate non bias History based upon facts and this includes various alternate realities that have made contact with Earth.

The First "League" can be considered a Huge Success, ultimately succeeding in its mission of establishing contact with the Blazing World, ending a great conflict, dethroning a corrupt monarch and exploring the unknown.  
 **  
Next: The French League-1625**


	3. The French League-1660

The French League never had the power of its British counterpart but like it, The french League was responsible for overthrowing a monarch, sadly this endeavor took most of the group's lifespan.

In 1660, following the climactic battle of the English Civil War. The bodies of several dead Englashman ended up in the sea, in the sea, where some drifted towards the French coast. A group of Frenchman burned the bodies to prevent any outbreak of the plague. They were surprised when one of the seemingly dead man gasped for breath, scaring them. The dead man was brought before the French authorities and revealed himself as Geoffrey Thorpe, an Englishman, and he had no idea why he was still alive. He did not reveal the existence of the League to them for their own safety. He was held prisoner for a time until he was unexpectedly rescued by a man who revealed himself to be d'Artagnan. Thorpe greeted d'Artagnan as an old friend as he and his fellow musketeer Athos worked with Prospero's Men to restore the exiled Charles II to the throne. d'Artagnan viewed King Louis XIV the then young king of France as weak willed and wished to recruit Thorpe into his french version of the League. thorpe would use the alias of _the Sea Hawk_ which he used during his piratical activities. Thorpe agreed if only for the excitement.

This League's roster was nearly completed upon its formation. it consisted of:

 **Charles Ogier de Bats de Castelmore, Comte d,Artagnan-** In his youth, D-Artagnan was hotheaded, He picked a fight with each of the three musketeers separately at the same time, without their knowledge until the time of the duel. He became friends with the Musketeers and had a series of adventures which put him at odds with Cardinal Richelieu, the First Minister of France. Yet, d'Artagnan impressed the Cardinal enough to reach the rank of Lieutenant of the Musketeers,beginning a long career of military service. It was his military rank that allowed him to serve as the team's leader while his fighting skill also allowed him to battle alongside the team.

 **Armand, seigneur de sillegue, d'Athos, et d' Autevielle-** The oldest of the three was noble and handsome but secretive, drowning such secrets in drink. He appears to have some unknown connection to Musketeer villain Milady de Winter. He treated d'Artagnan, the youngest as a son.

 **Baron du Vallon de Braieux de Pierrefonds Porthos-** A membre roi the three Musketeers who became wealthy through marriage, earning the title of Baron. He is described as honest and slightly gullible, the extrovert of the group with an enjoyment of wine, women and song. He was obese but extremely dedicated and loyal to his friends and fellow musketeers. His eating abilities impressed even King Louis XIV during a banquet. throughout his life ehe began to shift into resembling more of a giant, perhaps having some mythic blood in him, some say he is an ancestor of Hogwarts caretaker Rubeus Hagrid.

 **Rene d' Herblay, aka Aramis-** Aramis was described as the "Romantic" of the three Musketeers in the same way Athos is the mentor, and Porthos is the comic relief. d'Artagnan's inclusion into the group while forcing the group's name to change, also provided the group their young protege. Aramis loved courting women. He was ambitious and unsatisfied. He became an abbe but as an abbe he wished to become a soldier. His reason for becoming a musketeer was to impress a woman. He had been thrown out of a woman's house and proceeded to learn fencing to get revenge, but became so good the fight lasted only a couple of seconds.

 **The Seahawk, aka Nathaniel Thorpe-** Who's previous actions and personality have been discussed previously.  
 **  
Percy Blake aka The Laughing Cavalier aka "Diogenes"-** A Mercenary and adventurer who called himself "Diogenes". He tracked down his birthfather, an english nobleman and discovered hi true name to be sir Percy Blake of Blakeney, heir to a large estate in Sussex. He fit right at home with the musketeers, having worked with a group of two others who name themselves after philosophers Socrates and Pythagoras.

The formation of the group followed the time of d'Artagnan's retirement after 35 years of service as lieutenant of the Musketeers and for the most part operated secretly while occasionally going behind the back of Louis XIV when it suited them. Aramis became the successor to the General of the Jesuits, he learned of a secret prisoner who bore a striking resemblance to Louis XIV, but because of this similarity, had his face concealed in an Iron mask. Further investigation revealed the man in the Iron Mask to be the the King's twin brother concealed at birth to cement Louis XIV's status as King. Aramis began forming a plan to replace Louis XIV as king, with his twin brother.

As part of the plan,Aramis abducted Louis XIV and placed him in the prisoner's place. Porthos remained unaware of his assistance in the conspiracy as he falsely believed he was helping to remove an imposter and place the real King Louis XIV back on the confined in his friend Fouquet about his plan, but Fouquet rescued Louis, wanted no part in the conspiracy. Aramis fled for Bell with Porthos to avoid persecution.d'Artagnan helped Louis XIV regain the throne, and so the brief reign of his twin brother Philippe ends and he is banished with Louis ordering "he will cover his face with an iron visor" which he "cannot raise without peril of his life."

Aramis and Porthos came to Athos for aid, but he has chosen retire and does not help. The two travel to Algiers for an expedition against the Barbary corsairs. at this point Louis has sent the League after their own friends. Bouquet was arrested by d' Artagnan, who was revealed to be secretly helping his two friends escape. He resigns upon learning the prisoners will be executed when caught. The Laughing Cavalier and the Seahawk refused to kill their former friend and returned to their respective careers of Mercanery and Pirate respectively, though it is rumored they assisted Aramis and Porthos in their escape.

When an ambush was made on the Aramis and Porthos, Porthos was killed while Aramis escaped, tough saddened and remorseful at causing the death of his fellow musketeer. Athos died of grief, upon learning of the death of his friend. d'Artagnan was reinstated by the King to track down the two.

Aramis escaped to Spain and became the countrie's ambassador to France. He was joined by Thorpe and Blake and the three remaining members became the Spanish League, while still operating under their own agenda when it suited them. King Louis despised being unable to get revenge on his conspirators, especially when The Seahawk and The Laughing Cavalier freed Philippe, the man in the iron Mask. They could not release the contraption from his head safely, he became somewhat of a famed Masked man, a precursor to figures like Eric the Opera Ghost or Victor Von Doom.

The League learned d'Artagnan intended to switch side and attempted once again, using d'Artagnan's high position to carry out the ruse. The League ambushed King Louis, but in a moment, he was able to break out and attempted to stab d'Artagnan but Aramis stepped i the way, being mortally wounded and dying of his injuries. Despite this the mission ultimately succeeded and Phillipe went on to rule as one of France's greatest Kings, the iron mask removed upon the discovery of the original sketches for the design of the mask being found. It was then placed on the head of Louis XIV, who lived the rest of his life in secret imprisonment with those in charge of him being told he was a delusional convict convinced he was the King.

King Philippe could not publicly reinstate the League which were still considered traitors and still operated secretly, and just as secretly continued operating for the French crown.

d'Artagnan, the final musketeer, was wounded in the siege of Maastricht in 1673 moments after reading he is to be made Marshal of France. His final words were: "Athos, Porthos, au devoir! Aramis, adieu forever!"

Upon his death, Philippe attempted to pass the title to the Laughing cavalier only to find that the Laughing Cavalier and died of old age at around the same time as d'Artagnan. He had lived the final years of his life going in and out of England and Spain and had set up a gentleman's club in London under his former alias of "Diogenes".

This only left the seemingly immortal Seahawk, who continued to serve as a pirate for France. He formed a friendship with fellow Pirate Captain Peter Blood, with whom he shared a great deal in common. His pirate actions finally caught up to him and he was captured. Since he had proven to be immortal, he was held indefinitely in prison while the authorities attempted to uncover ways to kill him. Research revealed Thorpe to be a type of immortal that can only be killed by removal of the head. As such, a special device was forced to be constructed so as to ensure proper decapitation. This device was called the Guillotine

 **Next:The Pirates Conference- 1770**


	4. The First Brethren Court-1600's

**The First Brethren Court-1600s**

The Dissolution of Prospero's Men came at around a time known as the Golden Age of Piracy that lasted from 1650 to 1730. Most pirates at this time operated secretly for various governments and often acted as a third party to carry out assaults on rival countries. Two such figures were Geoffrey Thorpe, alias the Seahawk and his newly established friend Captain Peter Blood. The two pirates expressed disillusion at the high ranking officials that hired the Pirates and rumor has it Captain Blood wished there was a secret community or government entirely for individuals like themselves. Thorpe told Blood that such a society already existed but the two were captured separately before Thorpe could elaborate further than just a few hints such as where such a society could be found. We already know of the fate of Thorpe. The sentence for Blood would have been death where it not for King James II, who for purely financial reasons, had the sentence changed for Blood and several convicted rebels to be transported to the Caribbean and the island of Barbados to be sold as slaves. Most of the prisoners held there eventually escaped with Captain Blood becoming one of the most successful pirates in the Caribbean. Blood was eventually pardoned following his assistance during the Revolution of 1688. He then set out to search for the fabled Pirate society.

Blood was surprised to discover after following clues left behind by the deceased Thorpe, a form of council for Pirate activities that is estimated to have formed sometime between 1600 and 1660 called the First Brethren Court on Shipwreck Island, of which Thorpe had been a member, explaining the reasons for his absences during most of the French League's activities.

The first Brethren Court had come together to battle the sea goddess Calypso, whom they imprisoned within the body of a mortal woman. The First Brethren Court and for that matter all future rosters of it were not a single team like the League. They only met at times when it was deemed necessary less a special forces team and more of a UN for Pirates.

Each member controlled a region of the seas, including:

The Black Sea  
Caspian Sea  
Mediterranean Sea  
Pacific Ocean  
Atlantic Ocean  
Caribbean Sea  
Indian Ocean  
South China Sea  
Adriatic Sea

 **The "Known" first Brethren Court Members:**

Davy Jones-

Davy Jones was once a mortal sailor who fell in love with Calypso and was granted extraordinary powers by her to carry out her will. Jones and his love with the goddess may have led her to begin the violent control of the seas which resulted in governments hiring Pirates so as to shift the blame to such shady third party individuals rather than face the scorn of the goddess. The same governments also conspired in the formation of the court. the powers granted to Jones by Calypso included the command of a ship called the Flying Dutchman, control of the mythical beast, the Kraken, and access to the otherworldly realm nicknamed by seafaring folk as "Davy Jones's Locker. Jones would come to shore every ten years to meet the goddess and one day he did not find her, resulting in his believing he had been used. Jones went on a revenge quest against the Goddess and all that she ruled and approached those who would form the first Brethren Court individually, proposing his plan to dethrone the Sea Goddess. Those who here approached included:

 **Captain Bloth:** The ox-sized Pirate Captain of the feared Pirate Ship _Maelstrom,_ who was humanoid monster, said to have been recruited by Davy Jones from another realm outside of earth that could be reached via a passageway in Davy Jones''s locker. The world of his origin believed to be an alien planet, contained a powerful force called the Dark Water residing within the Black Sea, of which Davy Jones promised to make him the Pirate Lord. Bloth believed the Black Sea encompassed the entire Earth instead of being a large mass of water trapped within land and it was this oblivious nature that Jones used to manipulate the monstrous Pirate Captain.

 **Jack Ward:** Ward is a mysterious figure born about 1553. He worked alongside the Seahawk on several occasions under Queen Gloriana, targeting Spain. When King James assumed the throne and ended the war with Spain, both Ward and the Sea Hawk were put out of business, with the two working closely together at times. Ward started off as a pirate in the Meditaranean Sea before being given control of the inward and much smaller Caspian Sea after the Brethren Court's formation.

 **The Sea Hawk:** Jones approached Geoffrey Thorpe in his days prior to joining Prospero's Men a the agreed to aid in battling the goddess.

 **William Teague-** A Pirate named such for being born with his left eye missing and was given the resulting nickname "One-Eyed Willy". He had an affinity towards elaborate Booby traps as Jones learned when he approached the hideout of the Pirates and was assaulted by a boulder, impaled on spike among other similar harm on his person only for Jones to shrug them off. Teague was not shocked but rather disappointed at the waste of such effort, however Jones revealed he had successfully completed one challenge and successfully played the organ that was set up as one of the challenges. William chose to join Jones because he deemed them worthy for having passed his trials. He was a relative of later Pirate Lords of the Caribbean, despite controlling the Pacific ocean.

 **Ayesha:** Davy Jones confronted her in a tavern and attempted to force her to join with him in exchange for letting her live. She was however able to turn the tables on Davy Jones and instead intimidate her, claiming to have kill a goddess before, but she accepted the chance to kill Calypso in order to cement her power over the seas. She is reported to have said: Calypso may be "She who must be feared" but I am "She who must be obeyed". She was the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic.

 **Charlotte de Berry:** A woman who snuck onboard a ship to be with her sailor husband. Her true identity was discovered by an officer who lusted after de Berry. He accused her husband of Mutiny and won the trial based on the value of an officer's words over those of a common sailor. Her husband as killed by flogging and the officer attempted to seduce de Berry but de Berry murdered him and then left to work on a merchant ship. The captain of the ship forced de Berry to marry her. She then decapitated her husband and convinced the crew to mutiny, leading her to become a ruthless pirate. She was particularly ruthless to men. Jones was impaled by her upon meeting her which annoyed him considerably as he had suffered similar treatment from "One Eye Willy". She wasthe Pirate lord of the Caribbean Sea.

 **The Dread Pirate Roberts:** A Solitary Pirate who disguised himself with a black mask, feared across the seven seas for his ruthlessness and sword fighting prowess, well known for taking no prisoners. He was the Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea.  
 **  
Sir James Lancaster:** The Pirate Lord of the Indian ocean. He was an aged trader having operated in the Elizabethan Era and lacking the Sea Hawk's immortality. In 1601, He helped find the First East India Trading Company, which would plague various pirates in generations to come. It was because he had founded the company that Jones approached him. He was attempting to find a cure for Scurvy and had confined himself and his crew to a small part of Southern Africa, keeping them on a diet of Lemon Juice and making headway in the study of a way to treat the disease. Jones promised him a chance to study his inhuman biology that could war off many forms of death.  
 **  
Zheng Zhilong(Cheng Chih Lung):** Also known as Nicholas Iquan Gaspard, was a chinese merchant, pirate and military leader in the late Ming Dynasty, who later defected to the Qing dynasty. While most pirates operated secretly for various governments, Zhilong held an actual military rank in the Chinese government and may have chosen to ally with Davy Jones in an effort to cement Chinese control of the seas. He was the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea

All nine of the Pirate Lords agreed to meet on the island where Jones usually met Calypso except for Captain Bloth, who came with Jones. The plan was to ambush the goddess and imprison her within the body of a Jamaican infant. to accomplish this, Jones had allied himself with Prospero's men, in its first ensemble of Prospero, Ariel, Caliban, Don Quixote, and Solomon Kane in what may have been the group's first real mission. The group was reluctant to aid Jones but decided to do so to defeat the bigger threat of Calypso.

The group met as intended and began to make plans. The plans were immediately haltered when Zheng brought the chinese fleet with him, thus spoiling the element of surprise the group had intended. The Pirates present believed they still had a chance until they heard the voice of Calypso echoing through the Heavens, shouting the name of "DAVY JONES!".

The angry goddess transformed into a giant and marched through the water towards the island. The Chinese ships opened fire and a brief turn of the head from Calypso resulted in the goddess breathing fire to destroy them. Prospero summoned a tempest which did not slow the aggressive deity and only succeeded in pushing back most of the fleet, tough Prospero sent Ariel to retrieve Zheng. None of this succeeded in preventing the approaching wrath. Prospero proposed all the members of the court offer gold into a ritual to seal the goddess. However, due to being poor at the time, all the Pirates presented various objects they had o their person instead. To give the ritual time to work, Ayesha set out to battle Calypso personally and put up an impressive fight though Jones summoned the kraken to attack Calypso as well.

Bloth chose this time to betray Jones and attempt to sabotage the ritual. Jones and Bloth battled with swords but the inhuman Bloth's brute strength overpowered Jones. The battle persisted and Calypso defeated Ayesha, causing her unconscious form to fall into the water, she then made her way to the island. To make matters worse the goddess demonstrated command over the Kraken and it became the foe of the gathered forces. It assaulted the island where the gathered fighters fought bravely against it. It was beaten back but a tentacle from the beast grabbed Captain Bloth and pulled him down into the depths.

The ritual was concluded at the last possible second and the goddess was imprisoned in the infant, which Jones then took with him to an unknown location.

As soon as the deed was done, the members of the Pirate court were forced to maintain a semblance of order should Calypso return, but this particular roster did not meet again.

Captain Bloth was never seen on earth again, His ship _Maelstrom_ fell into the hands of Morgan "Moonscar" McReight. In the 1700s, he and his crew attacked Moonscar island, interrupting a celebration towards the local's cat goddess. The residents were chased into the bayou and eaten by alligators. The two survivors prayed and according to legend were able to transform into feline beasts that then killed the pirates in an act of revenge.

Jack Ward retired to Tunis and continued to live a comfortable life until his death in 1622 at age 70, possibly from the plague.

The Seahawk went on to join Prospero's Men, impressed by their abilities and harbringing a dislike for most of his fellow Pirates.

William Teague was eventually caught up to by the British authorities, around what is present day Astoria, Oregon and was sealed off in a cave when the British destroyed the entrance to trap him inside. Only one member of his crew was found alive, claiming the Captain had began killing his own men and he had managed to escape. Through the surviving crewman and belongings found on him, legend began about Pirate treasure in the area. In the 1930s Chester Copperpot began a search for the treasure that ended in his dissappearance. It was not until 1985, when a group of kids living in the region discovered the treasure.

Prospero's Men plus Seahawk found Ayesha's body and returned her to her home of Kor in Africa, where she had worshippers who claimed they could revive her. However, most of the Pirates which she had employed during her attempted conquest of the seas abandoned her. This method of revival was apparently successful as she was encountered by many individuals including Allan Quatermain in 1872 and Janni Dakkar in 1941. she continued to expand her empire by allying with Adenoid Hynkel during World War 2 and Charles Foster,descendant of Solomon Kane, at some point prior to 1925

Charlotte de Berry fell in love with spaniard, Armelio Gonzalez, however their ship was shipwrecked and the crew was forced into cannibalism. The survivors was rescued by a dutch ship and were forced to defend their rescuers from other Pirates. While the others celebrated victory, Charlotte jumped overboard in order to join her dead husband. No one knows if she survived.

There are reports of the Dread Pirate Roberts continuing to exist for ages onward. Both The dread Pirate Roberts and William Teague were among the most feared Pirates of their day but despite the Dread Pirate never taking prisoners, the most feared between them was William Teague.


	5. The Second Brethren Court-1660's

**The Second Brethren Court:  
** Unlike its predecessor who was formed to stop a threat to all of them, the Second Brethren Court was formed to establish several rules for Pirates to live by as a result of the chaos caused by lack of an established order. This was partly the manipulation of The Seahawk following his rumoured death in 1660. It's members consisted of:

 **Enrico di Ventimiglia:** The son of a hero known as the Red Corsair. Following the disappearance of Captain Bloth, The position of the relatively small Black Sea was tossed around before falling upon a masked pair of brothers called The Black Corsair and The Red Corsair and down to the Red Corsair's son.

 **Captain Bartholomew Red Rackham:** Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. He was infamous at this time and luckily for him, thought dead for the most part. He was almost always accompanied by his french teenage Cabin boy Jean Baptiste nicknamed "Frog" whom he mistreated on occasion. He had a peg leg, but insisted on his seat on the Court being an Aztec throne he had stolen, despite the fact that it was rumored to be cursed.  
 **  
The Seahawk:** Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. The only returning member from the previous Court due in part to his immortality. He was the original Pirate King but that role was given to someone else.  
 **  
Morgan Adams:** Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean, and female Captain of the Ship, _The Morning Star._

 **Grandmama Teague:** Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean. Mother of Captain Edward Teague and grandmother of Jack Sparrow. She was an infamous Pirate and despite her odd name, the youngest Pirate Lord ever.  
 **  
Captain Henry Morgan:** Pirate of the Caribbean Sea. He was the apprentice of the Original Black Corsair and as such clashed frequently with the more comedic Enrico, deeming him unfit to carry on the legacy. Morgan became the Pirate Lord through his popularity and also because he once defected from the summons of Charles II and instead established a Pirate community on the Island of Tortuga in 1661, destroying even English ships to conceal its existence and succeeding.

Being an English Pirate, he frequently attacked their enemy the Spanish. He was described by Grandmama Teague as "A Pretty useless Pirate. Kept Losing his charts or dropping his compass over the side by accident, but he had a flair for words." He was one of two Pirates that created the Pirate Code.

 **Henry Avery:** Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean and also the Pirate King of the time. Avery was notorious. He earned his infamy by becoming one of few major pirate captains to retire with his loot without being arrested or killed in battle, and for being the perpetrator of what has been called the most profitable pirate heist in history. He influenced many to take up Piracy. Strangely, the reports of Avery give him a birthdate of 1659 which makes it unlikely for him to be at the court until one takes into account an encounter he had with the Time Traveller known as the Doctor. He was accompanied by his son Toby.

 **Red Beard:** He was of French Origin. His ship was the Black Falcon. He was discovered to be one in a long line of Red haired sons who have used the name that went back to Roman times.

 **The Dread Pirate Roberts:** Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea. It was speculated by Captain Blood that like the Phantom, a costumed fighter he had encountered, the Dread Pirate Roberts was actually a series of people using the same name and mask.

The Pirate Lords, specifically Henry Morgan and Bartholomew Red Rackham, helped to form the Pirate Code and the pirate Codex. They then all set out to spread the Code to the regions they represented.

The Court met again the same decade to judge their progress. They were for the most part successful in their task, but a discovery was made when a tenth member of the court showed up with a massive fleet. The representative of the South China Sea was falsely believed to be Red Beard, who claimed his name came not from his facial hair but for his popularity in China. Naturally this was problematic when the true chosen lord of the South China Sea appeared at the second meeting, but when asked to present his piece of eight, he presented a gold coin rather than any of the miscellaneous objects that the Court presented, and this in turn exposed another spy in the mist. The Dread Pirate Roberts presented a watch.

The act resulted in the Dread Pirate Roberts being grabbed and unmasked as the known Pirate thief Tartaglia, cementing that the Dread Pirate was indeed a separate man from the original court member. All the members drew their weapons. The Chinese Pirate Lord Feng attempted to kill Red Beard, while the Court members attempted to kill Tartaglia, they succeeded and the thief was shot dead by the guns of the members.

Feng then demanded the head of Red Beard and demanded trial by combat or else the entire Chinese fleet would descend on the court. Red Beard and Feng each chose a champion to represent them. Feng chose The Sea Hawk as his champion, who accepted. Red Beard revealed his champion. The masked vigilante known as the Phantom emerged from the shadows. This came as a shock to the court members as the Phantom was a feared enemy of many Pirates. Red Beard revealed the two had become friends after a battle.

The Phantom and the Sea Hawk engaged in a battle in which the Sea Hawk was fatally stabbed, resulting in Feng leaving angrily and taking the fleet with him, promising to make Redbeard and the Phantom pay for this injustice. The Phantom and Red Beard then left for their own safety. The Court turned to the pieces of eight each had brought and found that the golden watch had been taken. Guns were raised once again, the Court this time opened fire in the confusion. In the resulting shootout Enrico, the son of the Red Corsair was killed by Henry Morgan, and Morgan Adams and her husband were killed by Grandmama Teague, though Adams's pet monkey survived. This left the two Henrys, Morgan and Avery, and Grandmama Teague, who angrily ran after Red beard, believing him to be guilty of taking the Watch. She managed to catch up to Red Beard and The Phantom, aided by the appearance of the Dread Pirate Roberts, who had been late to the meeting. The Dread Pirate spotted the Phantom leaving with Redbeard and assumed the vigilante was taking the fellow court member prisoner. He intervened, battling the Phantom on the beach. Redbeard and his son would have corrected him were it not for Grandmama Teague arriving on the scene and attacking Redbeard, which The Dread Pirate was too distracted in his battle with the Phantom to notice. The fighting pirates did however notice when Commander Red ran out and shouted at them to stop. He had discovered the real thief.

As it turned out. Multiple members of the Court were not what they seemed. Henry Morgan was confronted by Henry Avery. Who revealed he and his son were not of that time and that they knew Henry Morgan was not of that time either. Morgan in turn revealed himself as Hank Morgan, a Yankee engineer from Connecticut, who served as one of the time travelling Messengers of the Caretakers of the Geographica. He had a habit of being accidentally transported to other times including a brief time in King Arthur's Court and now as the Pirate Henry Morgan. He refused his chance to return to his own time and instead decided to continue his life as a Pirate. Henry Avery and Toby explained that Tortaglia stole the Doctor's watch, falsely mistaking it for an artifact, and Avery promised to steal it back by arranging the second meeting of the second Court, believing the watch would be presented as one of the pieces of eight. Avery held out the watch and him and Morgan departed. Unknown to the Henrys, Captain Red had hidden under the table and remained silent, his wooden peg leg had gotten stuck when he attempted to chase after Redbeard and the Phantom with the others. One ehe got his leg free he ran out and told the others. All parties stopped fighting, and chased after Avery but he disappeared in a strange craft. The remaining members on the group argued and bickered, and then went their separate ways. Once Redbeard, The Dread Pirate Roberts,and Grandmama Teague, and the Phantom had left, Bartholomew Red returned to his seat at the Court,which consisted of a Golden aztec throne he had once stolen. He found that his friend Frog had survived. The two sat and talked for a bit, largely about how the Aztec throne truly was cursed and that the events of the last few hours may have been proof of such superstition which the Captain did not believe. After a moment and just as he had completed insulting the possibility of curses, The Seahawk sat up, to their shock. Realizing he'd been found out, the Seahawk revealed he was immortal. Captain Bartholomew Red then revealed things about himself.

The real Captain Bartholomew Red Rackham had been killed by the man who had stolen his identity. His true name was Sir Francis Haddock and he was working with the English. His ship had been overtaken by Red Rackham. He had escaped, killed Rackham in a sword fight and blew up his ship. He escaped the explosion on a lifeboat. Haddock drifted for several days and went on many adventures while trying to return to England, eventually he met Jean Baptiste, who was nicknamed "Frog" and the two had a series of adventures during which Haddock was forced to pose as the late Captain Bartholomew Red Rackham. He lost his leg at one point at this time, while trying to make their way back to England, they were found and taken prisoner by a Spanish ship, which they were able to escape the custody of, stealing a golden Aztec throne in the process.

Hearing this story, The Seahawk offered the two a place in France. Frog agreed, eager for a chance to return home.

The fate of the members of the Court are as follows:

Enrico di Ventimiglia and Morgan Adams were both killed.

Captain Haddock is believed to have returned to England where he was awarded with ownership of Marlinspike Hall, and his treasure, which was later found by Captain Archibald Haddock, his own descendant, and fittingly a Belgian descendant of Frog.

The Seahawk was captured by Louis XIV and later executed.

Grandmama Teague had a family which included Edward Teague and Jack Sparrow. She retired form Pirating.

After England and Spain made peace. Henry Morgan chose to retire and as a reward was made Governor of Jamaica. He had one more notable adventure when he attempted to convince several of the other Pirates to retire and live confortable lives and they refused, forcing Morgan to fight them, taking an identity based of his mentor the Black Corsair, and called himself the Black Swan. He encountered Blackbeard during the famed Pirate's short career. Captain Henry Morgan died in 1688 was buried on what came to be known as Morgan's Island, and was discovered in 1941 along with a single piece of gold. the actual treasure was found to be hidden on the properties of the family known as the Munsters.

Henry Avery lived was one of the few pirates to retire successfully with his treasure. He disappeared and the manhunt for him was unable to find him, though it is rumored he died in 1699.

Redbeard remained a close ally of the Phantom, rumor has it he was murdered by the Chinese organization of which Feng was the ruler of. He was succeeded as Redbeard by a family member that reigned from 1715 to 1730, and became the most well known person to use that name. The detective agency Mystery Inc encountered the ghost of a Pirate Redbeard.

Like Redbeard, The Dread Pirate Roberts also found a worthy successor.

This may be speculative deduction or unintentional racism, but its possible the Chinese Pirate organization Feng was the head of may have been an early precursor for the Si Fan criminal Organization headed by Fu Manchu or later, the Pirate known as the Dragon Lady.

 **Next: The Pirate League-1680's**


	6. The Blood Pirate League-1700

Captain Peter Blood, upon learning of the existence of the Brethren Court, decided that they could not be trusted having proven to turn on each other very quickly on two occasions. A new Brethren Court was not formed until much later.

In the winter between 1695 and 1696, Prospero and his servants were believed to have died at sea and the remaining members disbanded. Blood saw this a sign that a new League needed to be formed, one that would function not as a council like the Brethren court but instead as a specialized team to battle threats to all pirates and all governments. He was forced to search for candidates among Pirates, relying on there being honor among thieves. His search took him several years but yielded eventual results.

For the first candidate, Captain Blood searched for a masked hero he had encountered once before.

 **The Phantom**  
The 8th Phantom. Said to be the tallest Phantom with some experience fighting demons and witches. He had fought and battled Captain Blood several years earlier and while he despised Pirates, Blood was able to recruit him because his team would not be a conventional team but a force for good.

At first it was only the two men.

At the time, there were two Italian rival Kingdoms named Florin and Guilder. Prince Humperdinck of Florin intended to marry a beautiful woman named Buttercup and then murder her, framing the rival Kingdom of Guilder for the deed so as to begin a war. His intended bride was saved by the current Dread Pirate Roberts and his band, which included a giant but somewhat dimwitted wrestler named Fezzik, and a spaniard fencing master named Inigo Montoya, both of whom he recruited upon murdering their Sicilian Boss Vizzini, the Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea. Upon rescuing Buttercup and fleeing with the aid of an acquaintance of the Dread Pirate Roberts named Pierre, The group escaped to Guilder to warn them of Prince Humperdinck's flawed plan should he attempt to kidnap another girl and repeat the attempt. Ironically, this prompted the nation to begin the very war Prince Humperdinck intended to prevent in the first place. The Dread Pirate Roberts was suffering from a form of paralysis brought about by a flawed attempt by one "Miracle Max" to revive him from being "Mostly Dead". Because of his paralysis, he was hidden and Princess Buttercup spoke with the leader of Guilder. When the war was about the begin, the group retreated, hoping to search for allies to end the war.

The Dread Pirate Roberts and his crew paid a visit to the previous, then retired Dread Pirates Roberts, who had grown bored with retirement and had taken up Piracy once again under the alias: Mack "The Black" Marocco. The current Dread Pirate Roberts had intended to retire himself but had decided to maintain the role so long as the war continued, however since his Piratical namesake needed to be maintained, Inigo Montoya took up the mantle during the group's exploits. The previous Dread Pirate Roberts, a man in reality named Ryan, informed the group of the existence of the Brethren Court and how their second meeting ended in disaster. It was here that the Dread Pirate Roberts first heard of Captain Blood and the Phantom's attempt to form the Pirate League. However, the current Dread Pirate Roberts and his condition warranted the transportation by Pierre of the healer Miracle Max to the island. Buttercup became pregnant at this time and the Dread Pirate Roberts was believed to be the father. The couple would remain on the island, eventually Princess Buttercup gave birth to a daughter named Waverly.

Inigo Montoya searched for the Pirate League. At the same time, Captain Leatherwing was sent by England to avenge the murder of Count Tyrone Rugen, a relative of the the late Polydactyl Queen Gloriana, who had been murdered during a siege on the wedding night of Princess Buttercup and Prince Humperdinck wherein Buttercup had been kidnapped and Rugen murdered. Humperdinck identified the attacker and simultaneously, the Dread Pirate Roberts as a man named Westley. Leatherwing's deduction skills lead him first to the Royal torturer, who he interrogated and from this was able to identify the physical appearance of the perpetrators. Westley was captured and tortured to death. The torturer, nicknamed "the Albino", was then ambushed by two men whom he identified the appearance of and was knocked out by the two. When he woke up the men had stolen Westley's body. Captain Leatherwing then tracked them to the local medicine healer dubbed "Miracle Max." finding only his wife. Captain Leatherwing then headed out to sea to continue his search. He found Montoya and the League in a brief fight before revealing he actually identified just what had happened and knew of a method for which to cure Westley of the symptoms of his resurrection. Apparently he had once encountered a sinister Arabic eager of a criminal organization called the Demon's Head who possessed an enchanted pool called the Lazarus pit that could revive the dead but possibly with the consequence of insanity. seeing as how Wesley was relapsing back to paralysis or possible death. The group decided to risk it.

At this time, the Pirate League gained two more members:

 **The Dread Pirate Roberts(Inigo Montoya)  
** The Spaniard son of a Swordmaker. His father was a blacksmith for Count Rugen, who required special swords to accommodate his Polydactyl nature as a result of a relation to Queen Gloriana. The young Inigo witnessed the death and was scarred in the face when he challenged the Count. As an adult he joined Vizzini's crew in the hopes of finding the killer and finally succeeded in killing him while working alongside the Dread Pirate Roberts.

 **Captain Leatherwing  
** A British Privateer who pillaged ships for england,though he kept a share for himself and his men. He wears a costume to protect his family name, since England would be appalled at one of her children running about the seas like he does. He raids ship and collects gold in the hope that he will one day have enough to buy back the land of his parents, which were stolen from him when they were murdered. He had a wife in Felina and a buccaneer named Robin as his ship's first mate.

The group arranged a meeting with the Demon's Head and the League of Assassins which he commanded. An agreement was made that in order for the Lazarus pit to be used, The Demon's head himself, known as Ra's Al Ghul, must be defeated in combat. The League suggested a unique take on this challenge. Westley would be revived but then he will fight Ra's Al Ghul in a battle in which he could be killed. Ras Al Ghul accepted. Westley was revived and engaged in battle with Ra's. As it turned out he was the greatest sword fighter Montoya had ever seen and defeated The Demon's head if only barely, all the while attempting to have a casual conversation with him. The deal was made and the group left victorious. Sadly their return would be met with tragedy.

Fizzik had been left to guard Buttercup and her daughter. Ryan, The former Dread Pirate Roberts, chose to sell out the group and Humperdinck hired a group led by a beautiful yet ruthless female Pirate to kill Buttercup, Fizzik and the baby. Buttercup told Fizzik to save her daughter and he ran. She was killed and Fizzik was chased to a cliff. With no other option, he leaped off, seemingly in an attempt to save the baby.

The League returned to find Buttercup dead. Westley wept at the loss. Montoya led a search and found Fizzik dead at the bottom of a cliff, seemingly having used his own body to cushion the fall at the cost of his life. there was no sign of the baby. A letter was found stabbed into the wall with a dagger. It was Prince Humperdinck daring Westley to come after his daughter. The League accepted the challenge. first however they approached Miracle Max once again in the hopes he could somehow revive them but they were sadly deemed "all dead". Westley's "death" had been a special case as an experimental type of machine and been used to "suck" the life out of his body but it instead caused his body to go into a coma confused for death to to the limited technology of the time.

Prince Humperdinck had apparently just finished sleeping with the female Pirate. As she was dressing and the Prince laid in his bed, he raised a flintlock to her and revealed that he had discovered her identity as a Pirate. She smiled back and revealed that she was well aware, opening her hand to reveal she took his bullets. A monkey hopped on her shoulder and she escaped. Humperdinck attempted to and successfully stabbed her, yet to his horror, she barely reacted and shrugged it off. She fell back towards the window and into into the moonlight, causing her to become a skeletal form of herself, horrifying the Prince.

Her name was Morgan Adams, she had at some point by pure luck, though it is debatable if it was good or bad, shipwrecked on the island of Isla De Muerta which contained cursed Aztec gold originally offered to Spanish Conqueror Hernan Cortes in an attempt at a deal to prevent the conquest which failed and the Conquistador proceeded with his attack regardless. There was a curse that whoever touched the gold would be cursed. The cursed obtain the appearance of undead corpses in the moonlight and are seemingly unkillable. Adams personally saw this as more of a reward than a punishment.

Adams kidnapped Humperdinck and the baby Waverly and escaped to her ship, reunited with her husband, Captain Edward Teague and her young son Jack. Adams's ship and the League's ship _The Flying Fox_ passed by each other, the members onboard never breaking eye contact, and it seemed would pass each other until the crying of Baby Waverly was heard and the two ships engaged in combat. Humperdinck escaped his bonds and threatened to throw the baby overboard, causing both sides to stop fighting. The stalemate was ended when Wesley performed a daring swing across, in one swift motion knocking Humperdinck over the side of the ship and catching his own daughter as she fell. Now in the waters below, Humperdinck was able to swim, but it being the middle of the night, he soon heard strange sounds, and was promptly attacked and killed by a species of creature native the Adriatic Sea called the Shrieking Eel. He supposedly saw the teeth of the monster as it swam towards him and let out a scream heard by all that gave the battle pause.

The battle on the ship continued. Westley found himself face to face against his mentor, the former Dread Pirate Roberts:Ryan. The two Dread Pirate Roberts and former student and mentor fought while holding his baby daughter. Westley questioned how his mentor could betray them and Ryan confessed he had spared the life of Westley when they first met because he was touched by how much he talked of his love Buttercup, However upon meeting her personally, Ryan decided that she was a snotty upper class whiny Bitch and that if her and Westley had spent only a few years together than they would have gotten sick of each other and gotten divorced, instead because of her tragic death, she now means more to Wesley than she ever would if she continued to live. He also admitted that he had personally killed Buttercup.

Against all odds Westley was able to win but was then immediately stabbed by Morgan Adams, who attempted to kill the baby but was stopped by her husband Teague, who refused to cross that line. A cannonball caused the ship to be torn in half and Teague and Adams fell from the deck to the Hull, where Adams had entrusted her son Jack to hide. By pure luck, baby Waverly landed safely in a hammock used by one of the crew members to sleep. Teague and Adams engaged in battle to reach the infant first. Young jack saw the battle, but due to the moonlight shining down and Adams not telling her son about the curse, he saw only his father fighting a living corpse.

Adams won out because of her cursed nature and was about to drive her sword down on the baby when her son Jack, having seen the struggle, lit a cannon while witnessing his parents fighting. The fuse was lit when Adams spotted her son and walked out of the moonlight and into the Hull, revealing herself as Jack's mother and speaking to him motherly before the cannon fired and she was blown to pieces. Aware of his wife's curse, Teague took the decapitated head and boarded the _Flying Fox_ with his son, the two being the sole survivors of the crew with the exception of Adams's pet monkey.

With Humperdinck dead, and the elderly King and Queen deemed unfit to rule. Florin and Guilder ended the war. Edward Teague had the skull of Morgan Adams transformed into a shrunken head by some natives. He brought his son Jack along. Jack recalled in his notebook that he was confused about their location as he thought only the Bibaros tribe makes Shrunken heads, but was immediately proven wrong when one such Shrunken head was shown to him. The most shocking aspect of this was despite having the skull removed, Adams was rumored to still be alive, but could not talk, or look due to having the mouth and eyes sewn shut and no vocal cords. Teague returned the cursed gold coin stolen by his wife to the Island, and left the Monkey there was well, which apparently shared in his owner's curse. The map Adams made to return to the island was eventually entrusted to her son Jack Teague when he was old enough, to help hide this knowledge, he took the last name Sparrow.

The treasure was left on the island until the map in Jack Sparrow's possession was taken in a mutiny by his first mate Hector Barbossa, who left Jack Sparrow stranded. Barbossa and his new crew became cursed Pirate and even adopted the cursed Monkey originally belonging to Morgan Adams.

The Pirate League then chose to take Buttercup and Fizzik to the Lazarus Pit. Westley passed on the mantle of the Dread Pirate Roberts to Inigo Montoya and then headed off to battle the Demon's Head in combat once more. It is unknown if he succeeded or was killed by the Demon's head. He was never seen again though he did express a desire to retire somewhere private once Buttercup was resurrected. His last words to the group were to tell that were that "Death cannot stop true love." This author likes to believe that they lived happily ever after.

Regardless of what happened, Montoya chose to continue the legacy of the Dread Pirate Roberts but because he had seen the name soured before him when Ryan murdered Buttercup. he would change the name but keep the costume. He chose to take the name of Leatherwing's ship and became the masked vigilante known as the Fox.

The Pirate League continued to operate for many years, Going on many adventures.

The League went on a sojourn to Belgium to investigate the death of the nobleman, Bluebeard who had been revealed to have been murdering his wives before one of them was fortunate enough to kill him in self defense. Nearby was also the castle in which a horrible shapeshifting ogre had been slain by an anthropomorphic cat in striking footwear, who had tricked him into becoming a mouse. The cat now lived comfortably as a lord with his owner, quite bored however. Inigo Montoya was quite fond of the feline and the League welcomed it onboard, tough more as a pet than a full fledged member.

In 1702,The ship surgeon Lemuel Gulliver returned to England after his ship _The Antelope_ shipwrecked _._ He had fantastic tales of little people and had brought miniature livestock and denizens of the land back with him as proof, who were being shown and studied in the British museum. The government requested the pirate League to set out and explore the lands of Lilliput and Blefuscu. Gulliver warned the group that they would likely be met with hostility but they sailed there anyway. Upon finding the two rival nations, there was conflict at first as the Lilliputians were hostile as they were very uptight, disliking Gulliver for urinating in public, even though he had done this to put out a fire, and when he refused to destroy their rival nation, Blefuscu. Blefuscu on the other hand was very friendly thanks to Gulliver's refusal to harm them. The League found themselves divided on which side they should support. Montoya and Peter Blood found themselves supportive of Lilliput while the more altruistic Masked men of the Phantom and Leatherwing sought to defend Blefuscu. This resulted in a battle between the two groups which caused the destruction of several buildings and the killing of several of the miniature individuals by the cat in striking footwear.

 _Note:_ A Lilliputian artist sketched the battle and it was originally attached to the Dossier but has been removed as it was tool small to make out. It depicted the Pirate Batman punching Zorro into several buildings while the Phantom and Peter Blood battle in the background and Puss in Boots looks on.

The conflict ended when the League members on both side had seen the results of their battle upon the city ceased immediately and instead chose to work towards finding a diplomatic solution, being reminded of the conflict between Florin and Guilder, a diplomatic solution was eventually found.

In 1706, Lemuel Gulliver returned from another adventure, this time claiming to have encountered a land of Giants. Unlike his previous adventure, the League chose to just let this one slide.

Gulliver set out again and this time encountered the floating island of Laputa. The island would later be discovered by two young children named Cheeta and Pazu.

They searched for the treasure of Captain Kidd and the famed "Gold Bug" and in doing so encountered the famed Pirate Blackbeard for the first time. He was not what they expected as he actually went out of his way to avoid killing whenever possible. The League believed that through Captain Leatherwing's deductive skills they could solve the code and retrieve it. As it turned out the Captain could not do this, lacking the deductive skills of his later predecessors.

However, for those of you who want to see if they can solve the cryptogram on their own:

53‡‡†305))6*;4826)4‡.)4‡);806*;48†8 ¶60))85;;]8*;:‡*8†83(88)5*†;46(;88*96 *?;8)*‡(;485);5*†2:*‡(;4956*2(5*—4)8 ¶8*;4069285);)6†8)4‡‡;1(‡9;48081;8:8‡ 1;48†85;4)485†528806*81(‡9;48;(88;4 (‡?34;48)4‡;161;:188;‡?;

While all parties left empty handed, Blackbeard expressed his desire and that of the pirates to establish a Pirate Republic, a dream which Peter Blood also shared. Other pirates who had come together to attempt to realize this dream included Benjamin Horngold, Mary Read, Charles Vane and others, and they intended to take control of Nassau in the Bahamas to accomplish this purpose. Realizing the dream of the late Geoffrey Thorpe could be made a reality, Blood briefly left the League to oversee its construction.

prior to becoming the Captain of his own Ship, Blackbeard, true name unknown but believed to be Edward Teach or Edward Thatch, had served under multiple Pirate Captains of refutable reputations such as Bartholomew Thorne and Charles Bellamy, the latter of which he had murdered and stolen his ship. It wa this incident that led to his rivalry not only with the late Henry Morgan, but also a nemesis in Royal Navy Lieutenant Robert Maynard of the HMS Pearl, whom engaged Blackbeard in a battle over treasure, the pirate claiming the treasure and allowing Maynard to live. Another such nemesis he faced was the quick witted elderly sailor "Old Nick".

Despite Blackbeard's reputation he was considered by those who knew him as a kind soul, who cared deeply about the environment, which he committed piracy in order to obtain funds and also avoided killing whenever he could, preferring to intimidate his victims into surrendering their gold. He famously had lit fuses sticking out of his hat to this extent. Most of his piers thought he would not be remembered, he did however have among his crew a sorcerer named Hurwood, who was rumored to have guided him on a quest for the fountain of youth. Other notable members of Blackbeard's crew were the immortal Casca, not that Blackbeard himself knew it, the Assassin Guild member Edward Kenway, and a young James T. Hook.

In 1718, the Nassau Pirate Republic was founded and the Pirate League was invited to the celebration on Ocracoke Island. They were one of the few aware and even trusted with Blackbeard's true nature.

Maynard found the group of Pirate ships that made up Blackbeard's fleet and those of visiting Pirates anchored on the inner side of Ocracoke Island on the evening of November 21st. Unfamiliar with the area, he waited but stopped traffic so as not to warn the ships he hoped to ambush. He did however have the area surrounded to make sure they did not escape to the sea. Blackbeard was celebrating his retirement upon completion of the formation of the Nassau Pirate Republic. Edward Kenway overheard two men in what he believed was suspicious behavior and left Teach's side. While he was away, the assault commenced. The Pirate League rushed to aid, all except for the Phantom who to the surprise of the others, attempted to stop them. While the Phantom respected Blackbeard, he believed the Pirate Republic would become a den of evil and intended to put an end to it. He was not alone in this and an ambush commenced on land as well led by the Sorcerer Hurwood, who revealed his trump card as a resurrected rival Pirate of Leatherwing called "The Laughing Man".

The Pirate League became too engaged in their battle. Captain Peter Blood had engaged the Phantom twice before in battle and had lost both times. This time however proved to be different. Blood vanquished the Phantom in battle. The Laughing Man killed Leatherwing's wife Felina and first mate Robin before being killed by Leatherwing himself. Hurwood escaped.

Edward Kenway boarded and took command of a ship, sailing to aid in the battle. Blackbeard's fleet turned the fight around, though the ship Blackbeard was using was the _Adventure_ a rebuilt version of the ship Gulliver had sailed on. Maynard lost a third of his men which included his second and third officers. With no other choice, he ordered most of his men to hide below deck. When Blackbeard's men boarded the ship and found nothing, they were then ambushed by Weynard in his men with the Pirates taken aback. Blackbeard and Weynard engaged in battle, first firing on each other with Flintlocks and then battling with cutlasses. Finally most of Blackbeard's men were either, killed, captured, of fleeing, until Blackbeard and Maynard were surrounded entirely by Maynard's own men, among which was believed to be Old Nick, called upon by Maynard to aid in the capture of the notorious Pirate.

 _Damn you for Villains, who are you? And, from whence came you?_ The Lieutenant made him Answer,  
 _"You may see by our Colours we are no Pyrates. Black-beard_ bid him send his Boat on Board, that he might see who he was;  
but Mr. _Maynard_ reply'd thus; _I cannot spare my Boat, but I will come aboard of you as soon as I can, with my Sloop._  
Upon this, _Black-beard_ took a Glass of Liquor and drank to him with these Words: _Damnation seize my Soul if I give you Quarters, or take any from you_.  
In Answer to which, Mr. _Maynard_ told him, _That he expected no Quarters from him, nor should he give him any_."

\- Reported exchange of views between Teach and Maynard.

Maynard's desire for revenge and sense of justice did not land him personal victory over Blackbeard, as the Pirate broke his sword with his was further hampered when Edward Kenway leaped onto the ship and began killing the me. Blackbeard and Kenya fought side by side and back to back despite fighting a losing battle and heavily outnumbered. The arrival of the Pirate League also appeared to turn the tide, as the group fought to reach Blackbeard at the back of the ship. The aid came too late. Teach was stabbed in the back and then several more times by Maynard's men but he continued fighting alongside Kenway and even quipping casually to him. His final quip came and while it was conceived likely in an attempt to sound witty, it was clear he knew he would die.

" _In a world without Gold. We would have been Heroes._ "

Blackbeard was then stabbed and then decapitated. The League paused at this. Edward Kenway also froze in place at the death of his friend and one cremate took advantage of this and Maynard tackled him off the ship, lacking a sword, though he was later shown to survive.

The Pirate League took the many deaths that day painfully. Peter blood would continue to fight for the dream of the Late Teach, but Captain Leatherwing and Montoya chose to retire with Montoya settling down in spain.

There are rumors that Blackbeard was later resurrected by Hurwood and indeed one Pirate claiming to be him did later surface. He was shown to be quite ruthless, more so than he had been before but just as ruthless as he had pretended to be, suggesting he may have somehow been corrupted by the resurrection process. By 1729 Blackbeard became so powerful that he ruled all Pirates from the island of Santa Compana and yet was still thought to be dead. He was rumored to have met his end in 1750 at the hands of Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow, while resuming his search of the Fountain of Youth

 **Next: The Pirates Conference-1770's**


	7. The Pirates Conference-1770

**The Pirates Conference-1770**  
The Pirates Conference met once and only once in the year of 1770, in an attempt to revitalize Piracy, by that time considered a dying art. To discuss the Pirates Conference we must first discuss the history of each of its members, as well as just events prior.

While Blackbeard was far from the most powerful Pirate, he had gained a fearsome reputation that surpassed that of One Eyed Willy and even many Pirates that were to come. His death heralded a turning point, and the perceived end of a legend resulted in a shift in public perception. The year following, Benjamin Franklin wrote a song and poem titled " _The Downfall of Piracy_ ". Franklin did not know how accurate this foreshadowed what was to come.

Davy Jones returned to prominence at this time from a long absence. Rumor had it he was searching for Blackbeard, who had been resurrected by his sorcerer ally, Hurwood. Jones felt cheated and so began to search for the Pirate's soul and return him to Davy Jones's locker. I tis also possible that Jones had reportedly cut out his own heart and hidden it in an unknown location, keeping the key with him at all times, and Blackbeard, having escaped death, may have known its location. Jones regained control of a legendary creature called the Kraken. While it was not the original Kraken which had according to legend been turned to stone by Perseus through the use of Medusa's head. The original Kraken had evidently been replaced with a creature more cephalopod in appearance.

According to Oliver Haddo, the greek Gods had been weakened following a confrontation with the Old Ones, which left them weak. They, according to Haddo, continued to weaken. However they discovered that Odin, king of Asgard and a god himself, had a plan to avert Ragnarok, or the event resulting in their prophecized death, by creating a cycle in which the Asgardians would go through a period of death and rebirth. The Greek Gods adopted this idea themselves, but since they did not have a prophecized armageddon and were required to be killed for the spell to work, this doom came about in various ways throughout the ages. They were killed by the warrior Princess Xena, the Spartan Kratos and presumably others. At the same time the Olympic Gods realized that they needed a strong amount of worshippers to prevent themselves from fading as humanity's belief in them faded. They created several splinter groups to accomplish this goal such as the Amazons on the island of Themyscira. While the greek gods prior to the Trojan war were quite infamous for copulating with mortals, the Trojan war had been an attempt to cull such demigod hybrids, but with their own existence at risk they chose to make an exception and so resumed such actions but seemed to avoid the violent outcomes of the original offspring, and so reopened and reorganized Camp Half blood to train such hybrids.

The most recent demise of the Greek Gods came about as a result of Ares launching an attack of the other gods. This assault proved harmful as Gods were capable of permanently killing one another. The strongest of these gods were Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. When Hades fell to Ares. The Olympic gods found themselves without the backing that an undead army would have provided. Hades's power was transferred to Poseidon, or at least some of it. The god of the Sea could not access the full power of the underworld, which was already limited when it came to the earth. Poseidon learned how to cast curses that transformed normal humans into nigh unkillable undead, which some worshippers such as the Aztecs learned how to curse individuals into becoming. Despite his efforts, Poseidon perished in battle with Ares, his trident enchanted with the ability to cast curses, falling into the sea. Ares was wounded in battle Zeus and both gods would die from their injuries, though the conflict lasted long enough that Ares was able to father Blackbeard. Control of the mythical Kraken fell onto the hands of Calypso, and then to Davy Jones.

Davy Jones had returned and he was now searching for Blackbeard. Not knowing how to proceed and set about gathering the surviving members of the First Brethren Court of which he had been a part of.

Captain Bloth would not be brought back as he was deemed a loose cannon. Unfortunately this meant that with the exception of the immortal Ayesha who Jones had no intention of revisiting, all other members of the 1600 Brethren Court were dead which included The Seahawk, William Teague, Jack Ward, Charlotte De Barry, James Lancaster and Zheng Zilong.

Jones tracked down The Dread Pirates Roberts by finding the previous incarnations of the character in the afterlife, getting the name "Westley". Jones found no one who the deceased Pirate Roberts Ryan could identify.( The identity did not exist any longer as Inigo Montoya had transformed it into _The Fox,_ which as it was discovered did not originate from Montoya's mind but originated from a English vigilante called " _The Black Fox_ "). With a lack of information. Jones interrogated Ryan and chose instead to go after the other Pirate League members but faced the problem that they all wore masks, the only one who didn't was Captain Peter Blood.

In the aftermath of the battle with Blackbeard, Blood engaged in investigations for who sold the famous Pirate out, resulting in the ambush, interrogating multiple Pirates whom had survived the battle. A notable absence was James Hook, who resurfaced immediately after the incident as a member of the British Royal Navy, alongside his brother. This immediately placed him under suspicion for being responsible for the ambush.

"James " became fearful of retaliation from other Pirates such as Assassin Edward Kenway and the Pirate League. Seeking protection from the outside forces, "James" joined an expedition by the Royal Navy to resume the search accompanied by his brother Alexander. The purpose of the expedition was to recreate the strong and peculiar circumstances which had allowed a shop of the ocean to fly through the air, specifically as documented by Lucian of Samosata when his ship sailed beyond the ocean and was lifted by a whirlwind to the moon. The Royal navy had taken interest into recreating the voyage because they too had noticed the return of Davy Jones and wished to find a way to control him. Since the Kraken was of greek origin, they believed encountering the greek gods or at least beings of that mythology similar to the encounter with Calypso during Lucian of Samosata's expedition. Among the members of the expedition, unknown to Hook were Captain Peter Blood and several of his men, who followed along to confirm Blood's suspicions, not knowing they had been spared from Davy Jones's vengeance. The expedition was led by Captain Pugwash and Tom, the cabin boy. (There is some debate as to when Captain Pugwash was active as their exploits contain visual allusion such as Flags and the depiction of Kings of Britain and France active at certain times, which has led to many believing their exploits had to have taken place between 1660 and 1685 yet later evidence places them in either 1715 and 1775 respectively. We believe we aha found evidence as to how this could be.

The expedition first headed straight through the pillars of Hercules in the Strait of Gibraltar, lands of course connected to greek mythology, though they did not discover the island of Themyscira, while they did discover the islands that formerly housed long dead creatures of green mythology. They were blown off course by a storm and discovered an island with a  
river of wine and a marker indicating Heracles and Dionysus had visited. Upon leaving they were then deposited by a whirlwind on the Moon, at least a portion which contained a breathable atmosphere. While the original report by Lucian of Samosata had documented a battle between the King of the moon and the King of the Sun over colonization of the Morning star, this conflict had evidently ended in the destruction for both societies by the time the expedition. "James" then decided that he would arrange for his crew to colonize the Morning star itself. He argued with Captain Pugwash and then staged a mutiny against him, throwing him off the side of the ship as they flew, but keeping Cabin Boy Tom as a servant. A man on board who "James" had befriended named William Smee was the first to accept James as the Captain. When he asked where the Captain would take them, James, pondered this and answered with "Second Star to the Right, and straight on till morning."

The crew now under the control of James discovered the island of Neverland and set out to explore, finding the island was filled with natives and Mermaids. Captain Pugwash was found washed up on the other side of the island by Tom, who escaped from James into the forest with Captain Blood. Pugwash and Tom then revealed to Blood that they had made several journeys to the Neverland before, revealing a sight that brought a tear to Blood's eye and probably would have to Blackbeard's. A Pirate village had formed on the island with the local breed of Pixies being used to grant ships there the ability to fly to and from the island at will.

Pugwash's crew retreated to the Harbor. James's crew followed them but then retreated. Pugwash had gained a following on the island which James lacked. Since he could not seek revenge, James chose instead to keep to himself and explore the island on his own terms. Blood asked James if he had indeed betrayed Blackbeard, which he denied. Blood and James were surprised to discover that they did not age which was explained to them by Pugwash as being a result of the island's magic which led to the realization that Tom the seemingly 8 year old Cabin Boy was older than he looked.

The Three Pirates remained ageless in Neverland for years to come. Blood considered bringing the Brethren Court to Neverland but decided against it.

Davy Jones searched for Blackbeard. Blackbeard's sorcerer Hurwood sensed Jones was coming for him and that his abilities could not protect the famous Pirate. The two engaged in a war with Edward Teach proving to be a match for Jones with his undead crewmen. The conflict finally reached an end when Hurwood the sorcerer, who could predict the future and had used this ability to find and resurrect Blackbeard. He performed a ritual to see the future and revealed to both men what the future held for them. Hurwood revealed that Jones would be reunited with his love but the same man who would reunite them would also be the one to lead Blackbeard to his death. A deal was made that Jones would take the soul of the man who would lead Blackbeard to his death and in turn Blackbeard would attempt to find and revive Calypso.

The man in question was Captain Jack Sparrow. Sparrow was sent down with his ship, the Wicked Wrench, and confronted by Davy Jones. He bargained for 13 years of being a Captain of the Ship. Jones accepted as he knew Sparrow would not only kill his rival Blackbeard but also reunite him with his love. Jones held the role of Captain for only two years before his second in command Barbossa led a mutiny and stranded him on an island. Jack would lead both Jones and Blackbeard to their deaths, fulfilling Hurwood's prediction by uniting the two in death. In 1750, Jack Sparrow went on a journey to discover Poseidon's trident, which was then destroyed, removing all the curses which had been cast. This action resulted in Jack being considered worthy of the secret of the existence of Neverland.

The Golden Age of Piracy had by this time ended in 1730. The cursed Pirates who roamed the seas found their supernatural edge gone and there was now an intended exodus to Neverland following the various governments organizing a crackdown on all Pirates. The diminishing number of Pirates warranted a meeting of what few Pirates remained at the time. Votes were held in order to decide where the few remaining Pirates would meet. Captain Slaughterboard, being a good friend of most of those present successfully elected rose Island as the meeting place and his own ship, T _he Black Tiger_ as their meeting place.

Those present included:

 **Captain Clegg**  
The most infamous Pirate of his Day.

While studying at Oxford, Christopher Syn fell in love with a spanish girl named Imogene Almago whom he married. Syn's love was seduced by his close friend Nicholas Tappitt. Syn pursued the couple to America but in the process was attacked by the Pirate known as "Black Satan" whom Syn killed in a duel, becoming the new Pirate Captain of the Ship, The _Sulphur Pit._ One of Syn's closest friends was one " " of Black Satan's crew. When Syn left to shore to search for Tappitt and Imogene in the American Wilderness, unknown to him Mipps arranged an accident in which a Powder-hold ignited and destroyed the ship, killing all witnesses of Syn's piratical acts. Syn discovered that Tappitt had become a whaler and took Imogene and their child with him. Syn adopts the alias of Captain Clegg and becomes a ship's harpooner. He eventually caught up to Tappitt and stole his ship and crew, beginning a new life of Piracy as "Captain Clegg".

Clegg reported the Pirates Conference and took notes on the various members.

 **Captain Blood  
** the Captain himself was there. He was reported as strutting and twirling his moustache.

 **Captain Slaughterboard**  
 _"...on The Black Tiger, owned by Slaughterboard, who is a good man and an enemy to none of us, though I like his yellow bunkmate not a bit."  
_  
Captain Slaughterboard was once the most ferocious and wicked pirate you could ever imagine. He liked nothing better than cutting people up with his cutlass or making them walk the plank. Then one day, on a remote island, he spied a strange Yellow Creature - and from that time on, he's a changed man. How he loved the Yellow Creature! They became the best of friends, always together, sailing the oceans.  
 **  
Captain Pugwash  
** _"Pugwash I cannot make up my mind about. He seems a rather soft and inoffensive little chap, not at all cut out for life on the high seas."_

Captain Pugwash was a pirate of the high seas who commanded the Black Pig. He was the hero of many tales of bravery and daring. As he would tell you himself, his ruthless cunning made him a daunting enemy, and the name of the Black Pig was enough to strike fear into the heart of any sea-faring captain.

 **Captain James "Hook"  
** _"Hook, on the other hand, while very capable, is an enigma..."_

Despite his depiction in illustrations as having already had a Hook hand by this time, this seems to be an error. The Captain would not have had the Hook hand at this point. He would lose his hand in a battle with Peter Pan, who first arrived in Neverland as a baby only seven days old some time around the turn of the century according to Biographer and researcher J.M. Barrie. He evidently made several trips to Earth, which allowed him to age from infancy as he was around 12 to 13 years old when first meeting the Darling children in 1904, placing his birth in either 1890 or 1891, 120 years after the Pirates Conference unless Neverland not only prevents aging but also allows some method of time travel, an idea backed up by a conversation which James apparently had with another Pirate Lord named Don Rafael:

"You'll never guess who I encountered at Oporto a few months ago. [...] James. [...] He's lost a hand. [...]he said it wasn't so bad, the hook was as good as a dagger in a fight. [...] He didn't look a day older, not a day. [...] James was a lot more...subdued. [...] The taberna keeper's little lad came round to collect our plates, and when he turned and saw he, for just a second he looked—scared. No, worse than that. Terrified. [...] Can you imagine that? Afraid! Of a young boy!"

This should be impossible given the placement of events. However one thing to keep in mind is the man who came to be known as James Hook is an enigma. We know James Hook was not his real name according to researcher J.M. Barrie.

"Hook was not his true name. To reveal who he really was would even at this date set the country in a blaze", and relates that Peter Pan began their rivalry by feeding the pirate's hand to the crocodile. He is said to be "Blackbeard's bo'sun" and "the only man of whom Barbecue was afraid"

Barbecue was another name for the famous Pirate Long John Silver, who was present at the Pirates Conference and their interactions as reported by Clegg seem to be accurate to this. It is known that Hook attended Eton and Balliol, but nothing else. Speculation stretches from the Pirate's true identity being anyone from Jack the Ripper or James Moriarty, or perhaps an ancestor of either one of them. Other accounts rumored him to have been both Captain Peter Blood or Jack Sparrow, both of which put this account into question, but also contradict account such as both Blood and Hook being at the Pirates Conference and both Sparrow and Hook attending the final meeting of the Brethren Court, which occurred in order to dissolve it prior to the Pirates Conference.

 **Long John Silver  
** Long John Silver is a cunning and opportunistic pirate who was Quartermaster under the notorious Captain Flint. Long John Silver had a pet parrot called Captain Flint, in a mob tribute to the man, often seen sitting on his shoulder where she would nibble on seeds. Silver claims to have served in the Royal Navy and lost his leg under "the immortal Hawke. "His left leg was cut off close by the hip, and under the left shoulder, he carried a crutch, which he managed with wonderful dexterity, hopping about upon it like a bird. He was very tall and strong, with a face as big as a ham—plain and pale, but intelligent and smiling."  
 **  
Captain Pysse-Gummes  
** Not much is known about him except that he got into a "Foppish-slapping match with Peter Blood.  
 **  
Guybrush Threepwood  
** a strange pirate who would often ramble about "shoddy, 17th century electrical wiring" and a treasure known as "big whoop".

 **Jack Sparrow**  
Jack Sparrow, though he would have been reaching age 70 at this point and may have died of old age by this time, was present at the conference. He is supposedly a silhouetted Pirate in the illustrations of this event.

The members of the Conference made the decision that Piracy itself was ending and most of the members of the Court decided to move to Neverland.

Captain Clegg will appear later on as a member of Gulliver's Fellowship, eventually giving up Piracy.

Long John Silver had by this time retired to a life of Luxury and lived happily with his wife.

Captain Peter Blood, Captain Slaughterboard, Jack Sparrow,Captain Pugwash, and Captain Pysse-Gummes vanished from the sight of the authorities along with all their crew members. It is believed that the Pirates escaped to Neverland.

Whatever happened to Guybrush Threepwood is unknown. He appeared to be anachronous in terms of what technology he seemed to be aware of, suggesting he may have knowledge of the future.

James of course became the famous pirate Captain Hook, who's story is quite well known.

 **Next: Gulliver's Fellowship-1787**


	8. The American Revolution League-1775

**Note:** Special thanks to a Special Agent, who wrote the entry for which this serves as an expansion. I know not his name but he appeared to me as an "Ethereal Boy" or an "Ether Boy" if you will. I suspect Peter Pan. Sometimes several celebrities contribute to these reports, either through written documents before their passing or first hand account in the case of immortals. I'm still working on Publishing that Document about Dracula's entire life from the Count himself.

The destruction of Poseidon's trident released powerful energy into the sea that revived the Sea God. Poseidon was horrified to realize what had become of the Sea, particularly the strong presence of Pirates, and set about to destroy them. Poseidon's wrath resulted in the decline of Piracy itself. At the end of this conflict, Jack Sparrow was forced to assume the role previously held by Davy Jones and Will Turner, which was accomplished to save his life after the was mortally wounded, becoming the New Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Sparrow, while he felt in his old age that he was losing interest in adventuring, he now felt invigorated, believing he could adventure forever as was his dream. This also gave Sparrow full control of the mythical creature known as the Kraken.

In New England, Alfred Bulltop Stormalong was beached as a baby, already three fathoms(18 ft) tall. According to one telling, he outgrew Cape Cod and moved to Boston, where he signed aboard the first ship that would take him at the age of twelve. It was said that he was responsible for the tradition of referring to seamen as "able-bodied" by signing his name on his first shipboard employment contract as "Stormalong, A.B."

Because of his massive size, Stormalong was chosen to be as part of the same expedition intended to sail to the moon. The same expedition led by Captain Pugwash that included Peter Blood and the future Captain James Hook. He is rumored to have made close friends with Tom, the Cabin boy, however, he became horrified upon realizing that all of those present, whom had been hand selected by Pugwash and Blood, were not true members of the British Navy but in actuality Pirates. While he would have bested everyone onboard, he became intrigued upon learning the true purpose of the expedition. Upon finding Neverland, Stormalong aided in Tom's escape and the rescue of Pugwash from Hook's mutiny, finding the pirate village. His presence in the village was one of the key reasons why Hook did not attack the village. Overtime, Stormalong would befriend Pugwash and Blood as well as Tom. It was his friendship with Blood and Pugwash along with his distrust of Hook, that Stormalong was asked to supervise the Pirates Conference should things go wrong . While he was not an official member, he had noticed the unrest in the New World with the British government and proposed the idea that the Pirates present try and settle down in the New World, which most of the Pirates seemed to acknowledge this as a good idea, deciding that this idea would be given a chance. At the same meeting, upon catching sight of Sparrow's Kraken, Stormalong picked a fight with the beast, beginning a sort of rivalry between the two. Sparrow revealed his intention to set the Kraken out to sea on its own. Stormalong vowed to kill the creature. He failed and the dejected Stormalong decided to abandon the sea for life, becoming a farmer in the Midwest. In secret, however, he missed the sea life and built his own massive ship, so large that a stable of Arabian Horses were aboard for the crew to use to travel from one end of the ship to another. The ship in question was a huge clipper ship known in various sources as either the _Courser_ or the _Tuscarora_ , a ship purportedly so tall that it had hinged masts to avoid catching on the moon. To accomplish this, Stormalong, with the aid of the Pirates Conference, established a Harbor as well to aid in the construction of the ship. The Harbor, sustained on water yet equipped with a functional sewer system to prevent pollution, became known as Stormalong Harbor, after its founder.

The Pirates were quite pleased with their lifestyle at the time, until it was threatened. When the American Revolution broke out, most of the Pirates already held disdain for the British government which fueled their choice to rebel as well. Given their neutral position, the Pirates were perfect for missions George Washington did not want tied to the colonies. Other notable Pirates recruited included Fanny Campbell and Captain Jack Dancer and his crew. However, Washington realized this would not be enough and so set out to assemble his own team to go on missions.

The American Revolution League consisted of:

 **Daniel Boone**  
Famed Frontiersman, explorer, solider, and Hunter who became one of America's first folk Heroes after he blazed the Wilderness Road and helping to settle the Appalachians and Kentucky. He was personally picked as the group's leader by George Washington. He was described as a "big man" in a "coonskin cap", and the "rippin'est, roarin'est, fightin'est man the frontier ever knew!"

 **Benjamin Martin**  
The leader of one of the most successful patriot militias in the war and whose mastery of guerrilla tactics earned him the infamy of the British and the respect of Washington. Like Boone, Martin was a veteran of the French and Indian War but was haunted by the experience due to his participation in the savage battle of Fort Wilderness. He was a widower with seven children, his son having most recently left to join the Continental Army at the time he joined the League.

 **Natty Bumppo  
** A mythic frontiersman known by various names including Leather-Stocking, Hawkeye, Pathfinder, and Deerslayer. He was a near fearless warrior skilled in many weapons, chiefly the long rifle.

 **Alfred Bulltop Stormalong  
** A likely descendant of Nordic giants, Stormalong was a huge man from Massachusetts who captained a Leviathan clipper ship known as either the _Courser_ or the _Tuscarora.  
_  
 **Ratonhnhake: ton  
** Known also by his English name of Connor Kenway. The child of the British Knights Templar member Haytham Kenway, son of assassin Edward Kenway and an indian woman. His village was burned down by the Templars and he joined George Washington's men to gain revenge, intent on preventing the Knights Templars from forming a hold in the New Nation. He was a member of the order's old foe, the Assassin's Guild, a branch of Ra's Al Ghul's League of Assassins. He claimed to have seen the man who fired the first shot that started the Boston Massacre, and had participated in the Boston Tea Party, aided Paul Revere in his ride, was present for the signing of the Declaration of Independence.

The four fought in several battles, assassinating high ranking officers and raiding and destroying enemy ships, during the American Revolution, led by Boone and Martin.

The American Revolution League crossed paths with a group referring to themselves as "Time Squad" who claimed to work to correct errors in history, and had previously worked to make sure Blackbeard remained the fearsome Pirate he was meant to be in History, resulting in the Pirate spending time in "Rehab" before being sent back. The League encountered Time Squad, which consisted of a muscular man in a strange suit, a young boy wearing spectacles similar to those invented by Benjamin Franklin, and a mechanical entity that appeared to be sentient. The time traveling group was there to prevent a disaster. According to the team, While George Washington was at Valley Forge, supplies would be delayed by a British attack, forcing George Washington to become a cannibal and apparently enjoy the taste of human flesh to the extent that he would have continued to eat human flesh. The American League were horrified by this while Time Squad found this somewhat humorous, especially with George Washington claiming in a cheerful manner that it "didn't taste that bad". Thankfully, this was averted when the American League helped to see to it that the supplies made it on time. Both teams believed that they had destroyed all evidence of the incident until some evidence not destroyed before the timeline was restored resurfaced in 2007, resulting in a massive scandal. The false nature of the claims was discovered and George Washington was returned to his proper place in History, though this led to a now discontinued line of one dollar bills which carry the portrait of President Josiah Bartlett, now an extremely rare collector's item.

Connor Kenway discovered that George Washington had been responsible for burning down his village, and feeling betrayed he warned Washington against contacting him again, the League caught up to him and explained that they did not know. Connor warned them not to get in his way. He would however cross paths with them, especially at the Battle of Monmouth wherein the Assassin was forced to aid Washington and Lafayette. He would aid the Revolution several times. When asked why he would help his friends even after they betrayed him he responded with "Because no one else will".

Eventually, the American Revolution League was joined by:

 **Molly Pitcher  
** Molly Pitcher is a nickname to one Mary Ludwig Hays McCauley, who fought in the Battle of Monmouth on June 1778. She was carrying water to the men from a spring, now known as "Molly Pitcher Spring", to cope with the intense heat that day when her husband William Hays collapsed. She took his spot at the cannon and carried out his place o the battlefield. During the conflict a shot from what could have been either a british musket or cannonball flew between her legs and tore part of her petticoat. He only response was something along the lines of "Well that could have been worse". For her bravery she was commended by George Washington, who vouched that she receive a spot on the League, which may have been a Propaganda move.

The League occasionally worked alongside Major Benjamin Tallmadge, leader of the infamous "Culper Ring" a network of spies that included Samuel Culper and Betsy Ross. The Culper Ring lasted to the present day with members such as Beecher White and Agent "355". The Ring was responsible for exposing Benedict Arnold as a traitor.

During the war, an African Prince who was sold as a slave rebelled against his enslavers and became a folk hero known as John the Conqueror, freeing slaves and assaulting their owners. This behavior resulted in the League being sent after him, but they would repeatedly let him escape on purpose and even aiding escaped slaves in fleeing to South America with the aid of several famous Pirates. Stormalong is reported to have drilled the course of the Panama Canal by slamming into the Panamanian Coast, while aiding escaped Slaves to a safe haven.

The American League visited the towns of Greendale, a neighbor of Riverdale, and Eastwick, which were communities of Witches. While it was a common belief among magic users that no real witches were killed in the Salem Witch trials, this is not necessarily true. Witches like Vampires and Zombies came in different "types". None of the "Warlock" type Witches who could cast reality bending spells with a gesture or a wrinkle of a nose were killed. Most of the Witches killed were considered evil even among they're own kin, though evil Wizards also accused their rivals as a way to get rid of them.

Real Witches who perished included: "Jennifer" her father "Daniel", the Sanderson sisters: Winifred, Sarah and Mary, and Melinda Warren(one of the good ones), among others

Fake Witches who perished included: A woman named "Lois". Rebecca Nurse, Mary Esty,Bridget Bishop, among many more.

Also in 1712 in the town of Blithe Hollow Massachusetts, an 11 year old girl who could see the dead named Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast was executed. She could reportedly see Dead People.

The Deal was made with any and all Witches who would agree, including the organization of Macusa, or the Magical Congress of the United States of America(Obviously, Not then named such), that if the Witches and Wizards of the Colonies aided in the Revolution they would no longer be hunted. While many of the older spell casters were reluctant to trust them, most of the younger generation agreed. On the British side of the conflict there were many young "muggle born" or magic users with human parents that wished to join the side of the British but were prevented from doing so by the authorities and their attempts to keep Magic a secret, uninterested in who won the war. No such limitations existed in the Colonies.

With all the actions caused by the American Revolution League, King George III decreed the formation of a British League, especially since the formation of a League was a British invention. However, there was little individuals that were available to the League. Captain Clegg had by this point chosen to retire from Piracy and reside in the town of Dymchurch as the Vicar under the name of the Reverend . All of the "Heroic" Pirates of the era had their misgivings for work with the British government.

France had allied with the colonies. The Scarlet Pimpernel and his League had yet to be formed and there were talks of revolution brought about by the lavish lifestyle of Marie Antionette while the poor starved, something the Colonies understood as King George III was also accused of this. The case of the French was not helped by the fact that almost twenty years earlier, a young girl named Belle had become the prisoner to a hideous Beast, who was revealed to be a Prince under a curse. Upon the lifting of the curse, all within the land remembered the previously forgotten Prince. Unlike Marie Antionette, Belle had a relatively poor upbringing, preferring books to expensive clothing, and so did not receive the hatred of the former. The fact that the people of France now had an alternative for rule of France, fueled the flames of revolution.

The only Extraordinary individuals available to the British included Lemuel Gulliver and Orlando, who while a formidable fighter, could not do everything on his own. King George III asked Gulliver of his travels with an interest in if the giants he encountered could be used for war. This was deemed to risky, however the King was intrigued in talks of the floating city of Laputa. An expedition was planned to find the city which included Gulliver and Orlando. The two tracked down several previous inhabitants of the floating city who had chosen to settle down among humans and discovered a crystal that lit the way to the Laputa. The American League learned of this through the use of their spies such as Hercules Mulligan. George Washington asked Captain Jack Dancer and his crew to accompany the League as they had previously searched for Laputa.

The League worked alongside the Pirates Conference in order to have use of Captain James's ship, which could flew thanks to the use of Fairy magic. This coupled with Stormalong's own massive ship allowed the American League to discover Laputa and race the British to claim the lost city. The inhabitants had since left to live among humanity with the only one to return in that time being the woman who accompanied Gulliver's team. The island was populated with mechanical beings which did not attack them until a fight broken and destroyed a portion of the garden they were protecting. The Laputan woman took control of the city itself, having the intention to pilot it to London and destroy it as an act of revenge for the abuse she suffered at the hands of the British, forcing The American and British groups to join forces to stop the assault. Stormalong returned to his ship to cut off the city. Unfortunately in a lack of foresight on the part of the planning for the mission, the group that went ahead to London was attacked by the British Navy upon catching sight of Stormalong's massive ship, believing it to be an attack. The members of the Pirates conference aided in this assault by fighting off the naval fleet. During the assault, Stormalong's ship became stuck in the English channel, forcing the American League to fight on foot.

Despite an aerial battle between Hook's ship and Laputa, the floating city successfully reached London and the metal beings descended down to attack. In the resulting battle, Captain Peter Blood and Captain Pysse-Gummes were trapped and surrounded by British soldiers, despite their differences they agreed to die together, acknowledging a mutual respect for each other and an acceptance to die together. Despite this Pysse Gummes was vaporized by a laser fired by one of the metal men, dying a rather gory death while Peter Blood was killed by the gunfire of British troops assembled into a makeshift firing squad.

While Gulliver, Orlando and Natty Bumppo attempted to end the conflict without killing the Lilliputian woman, the conflict with he caused her to fall to her death from the city and into London. The three men(or possibly two men and one woman) agreed that Laputa should not fall into the hands of either side and piloted the city away from England. Stormalong was captured when Orlando cut his tendons while he was attempting to free his trapped ship, which required the crew to grease the ship's hull with soap. The soap combined with the scraping of the hull against the Gray Cliffs of Dover turned them bright white. The Pirates and League members retreated, having saved England. This resulted in the group being lauded by some of the population, gaining support for the colonies

The assault, gained support, and failure and the attack may have contributed to the surrender of the British Army at the Battle of Yorktown in 1778. It is rumored the League was there and participated in an impromptu musical number with Alexander Hamilton, singing "And the World Turned Upside Down" with the men in victory.

Since there would in the intervening time be several violent skirmishes and there was still a strong British presence, the League remained active during this time should they be needed.

In 1783, George Washington spoke with Connor Kenway, with Connor convincing Washington to continue running the country in peacetime as well as war. Washington brought to Kenway's attention a strange device called "the Apple of Eden"(not the actual apple of Eden) and upon touching it the two caught a glimpse of an alternate reality in which a corrupt King George Washington ruled, before both men were brought back to normal and decided to dump the Apple of Eden into the ocean.

In 1785, German Nobleman Baron Munchausen found himself on various adventures of questionable authenticity. while this experience came too late for the British attempts, they nonetheless attempted to recruit him into their League.

Following the end of the war, Mary Hays and her husband William returned to Carlisle, Pennsylvania. During this time, Mary gave birth to a son named Johanes (or John). In late 1786, William Hays died.

With the threat of the societies seemingly neutralized, the various members went their separate ways, always remaining at the ready should the Colonies call upon them again.  
And indeed they would as when conflicts with the British resumed. The American League would battle their British Counterparts in the form of Gulliver's fellowship in a quest for the Heart of Jack Sparrow for which to control him and the Kraken. This conflict resulted in a another battle between the Kraken and Stormalong that resulted in the giant finally defeating the beast by trapping the monster in the whirlwind that had once been the home of Scylla and Charybdis.

But that is a story for another time.

Specifically, the entry on Gulliver's Fellowship.

Now for what the members of the League did on their downtime. Many of them such as Kenway, Martin and Stormalong began to search the wild country side, encountering, hunting, capturing and cataloging many strange Cryptids such as the sea serpent nicknamed "Champ" of Lake Chammplain, Virginia, The campus Cats in the Appalachians, the wolflike Dwayyo in Maryland, the dragon like Snallygaster, the Jackalope, and the Sasquatch.

In July of 1789, in what proved to be a eerie year for the group. The League along with their British Counterpart became involved in a conflict in which King Louis XVI of France, who in his court included Count Dracula and the magician Count Cagliostro, both of whom were rivals. Dracula turned Cagliostro's wife into a Vampire, forcing him to flee to find a cure for her. When the people stormed the Bastille, the King asked Dracula for help but he refused and departed.

On October 31st 1789, The entire town of Jerusalem's Lot vanished without a trace. The League went to investigate but found no concrete evidence to make a definite conclusion.

In 1790, On the same day in which schoolmaster Ichabod Crane went missing during a night in Sleepy Hollow, An old man named Rip Van Winkle who had disappeared twenty years before, prior to the start of the war reappeared in a small New York's Catskill Mountains. He claimed to have fallen under a sleeping spell by what the League believed was a strange cult. This horrified members such as Connor Kenway, who had been fighting to prevent secret societies from establishing a foothold in the new nation. Groups like the Illuminati, believed to have been dissolved in 1776, and the Free Masons had been formed with the mission statement " to put an end to the machinations of the purveyors of injustice, to control them without dominating them." The League worked to see to it that members of these societies and the societies themselves did not cross the line, and hunted down rogue secret societies. To this extent the League began a Campaign of traveling to the various towns of the New World. They primarily;searched in places where bizarre occurrences like that of Rip Van Winkle had happened. They were joined by the man himself.

 **Rip Van Winkle**  
Prior to his long sleep. Van Winkle was plagued by a nagging wife. He loathed "profitable labor" and a meek, easy going, ne'er-do-well. His life was changed when he oversaw a group of strange men who were playing nine pins, suggesting a connection to the naiads of California encountered by Captain Robert Owe Much. A discussion with him led to the conclusion he had witnessed a ritual performed by the ghosts of Hendrick Hudson's crew, who had discovered the Hudson river. While he was content to be lazy now that he was free of his nagging wife, he still wished to discover why he had suffered such a fate.

An investigation by the League revealed that Hudson's crew had journeyed near the Arctic Circle, leading to the belief that the explorer had encountered creatures from another realm. Nothing else was found in the area and there were instead journeys into the towns of Massachusetts such as Arkham, Kingsport and Dunwich where the worship of strange otherworldly aquatic beings was said to have taken place and the American League was believed to have put an end to these worships, at least for a time. At one instance the worship of the "Deep Ones" was interrupted by the appearance of the Kraken, followed by Jack Sparrow, who the worshippers believed to be their god before Sparrow and the League broke up the ritual. Stormalong himself fought against one such beast and appeared to suffer none of the mental insanity or other effects often brought about by such encounters.

In 1791, The League members along with the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel and Gulliver's Fellowship were present in France saving noblemen from the Guillotine. This was their last "public" appearance as by then the members 15 years older. More so psychically in the case of Rip Van Winkle. When the French Revolution ended in 1799. It is rumored that as they had sang a song together when the American Revolution ended, they sang a song at the end of the French Revolution, one which persisted in France during times of Conflict.

Havinng seen two revolutions. Most of the League were able to retire and live peaceful lives.

In 1793, Mary Hays married John McCauley, another Revolutionary War veteran and possibly a friend of William Hays. McCauley was a stone cutter for the local Carlisle prison. However, the marriage was reportedly not a happy one, as McCauley had a violent temper. It was McCauley who was the cause of Mary's financial downfall, causing Mary to sell 200 acres of bounty land left to her by William Hays, for 30 dollars. Sometime between 1807 and 1810, McCauley disappeared, and it is not known what happened to him.

Mary McCauley continued to live in Carlisle. She earned her living as a general servant for hire, cleaning and painting houses, washing windows, and caring for children and sick people. "Sergeant Molly," as she was known, was often seen in the streets of Carlisle wearing a striped skirt, wool stockings, and a ruffled cap. She was well liked by the people of Carlisle, even though she "often cursed like a soldier."

Boone became a representative in the state assembly of Virginia. He continued traveling and adventuring well into his old age. Boone died in 1820. His last words were "I'm going home now. My time has come." He died from natural causes.

Martin returned to South Carolina and was able to rebuild his plantation. He would also get remarried to his sister in law.

Stormalong's death is not universally attested by all sources, but one ending to his life is as follows: After Stormalong angered a steamboat Captain by dumping water down the boat's funnel in an attempt to put out what he thought was a dangerous fire on the boat, the steamboat Captain challenged Stormalong to a transatlantic race. The aged Stormalong won the race by several miles, but the stress of handling the wheel through the difficult Atlantic crossing killed him. Stormalong was buried at sea, and Davy Jones himself opened his famous locker to accept Stormalong's body.

Another ending to his life is as follows: While Stormalong was on his Caribbean adventures, he passed by Florida, seeing that there was a tremendous hurricane that tore through his ship. Ships sailing nearby were being tossed around by the heavy waves. Stormalong went overboard and piled as many boats as he could onto his ship. The storm was still running.

When the storm finally wound down, the sailors were dropped back off at Florida. After that, he went back on board, unfurling the sails of his ship, seeing if they could be repaired. A great wind, the last blow of the hurricane, hit the sails, lifting Stormalong and his ship into the sky.

A third ending to his life takes advantage of the inference that, being a giant, Alfred Stormalong was an enormous eater. It describes a time when his hunger was greater than usual and led him to eat so much food (one variant cites a breakfast of six sharks; it is not definitely known what other variants exist) that he suffered terminal indigestion, causing his magnificent appetite to finish him.

He died sometime in the 1830s and inspired African American folk songs sung during that time and the 1840's, which many accuse of being the invention of John the Conqueror honoring his former nemesis and fellow Folk Hero.

Ol' Stormy he is dead and gone,  
To me way you Storm-a-long!  
Ol' Stormy he is dead and gone  
,Aye! Aye! Aye! Mister Storm-a-long!

And Now...

The song sung at the Conclusion of the French Revolution. While the American Revolution League are believed responsible. Many Frenchman cite the Scarlet Pimpernel as the one responsible. Others cite John the Conqueror as being among the singers. It is difficult to say just who started singing it.

 _"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing the songs of angry men?  
It is the music of the people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"_

 **Next: Gulliver's Fellowship- 1787**


	9. Gulliver's Fellowship-1787

Note: Solomon's Kane Castle of the Undead will be removed from Dossier.

King George III of England requested the formation of a League during the American Revolutionary War to combat the American team. To this extent Lemuel Gulliver and Orlando Trump were recruited but the two alone were not enough to combat the Americans and the League was not formed until after the war. Captain Clegg had faked his death, ironically to oppose the King's men and protect his parishioners from the Hangman's noose as he posed as a Reverend.

 **Lemuel Gulliver**  
The famed explorer who by sheer luck survived incidents at sea and discovered far off lands. He was now quite old

 **Orlando**  
The same immortal who had a romantic interest with Queen Gloriana. They had become accustomed to a strange curse which turned them into a woman every few years.

Throughout the war, Gulliver and Orlando attempted to gather the team by order of the King, succeeding only in recruiting:

 **Mrs. Hannah Hewit**  
An Englishwoman nicknamed as the Female Robinson Crusoe, though The propaganda department attempted to portray her as "The British Robinson Crusoe". She found herself marooned on an island in the South Sea. She built not only her own house of clay bricks but also a mechanical man as a companion, who, when she returns to civilization, is also rumored to have been her paramour. Both joined Gulliver's League. She joined the Fellowship in 1782 and formed a fast friendship with Gulliver as the two shared notes on being stranded while it cannot be confirmed, amours are that she engaged in romantic encounters with the rest of the Fellowship including the mechanical man.

The group of Four set out on December 12th, late into the year due to Hannah Hewit's recruitment. The rode into battle on the British 40-gun fifth HMS Mediator and assaulted a supply route off the coast of Spain, near Ferrol, which was being aided by . They were successful in capturing two ships, one American and one French. This was intended as a supply run. The Spanish and the French were providing the Americans with goods to ensure their survival. The situation was explained by a french couple named Aline and Valcour to the fellowship. Neither of the two nations expected to be paid back. The supplies were a genuine act of kindness from nations that sympathized. This made Hewit and Gulliver realize that in this situation the British was the more guilty party and aided in the transfer of more supplies. Unfortunately news of the assault was delivered and when the Fellowship came to deliver, it was believed to be an ambush. Two lanterns were hung in the small town of Middlesex County, Massachusetts.

It did not help that at this time, unknown to all parties, a second Pirates Conference had been called some time earlier in the year, wherein the American League was present during the war time. This time around it was held on Stormalong's massive ship. Someone successfully loaded the craft with Dynamite at important sections. The ship exploded killing nearly everyone onboard including Captain Yellowboard and his bunkmate. Jack Sparrow was present and saved as many as he could with the aid of the Kraken, however unknown to him, the one responsible for the assault and the destruction of the large ship planned for this had retrieved Sparrow's heart. He then forced the Kraken to attack everyone. Stormalong fought the beast and conceived the idea of trapping it in the same whirlwind that had once held Charybdis. This succeeded and the Kraken was imprisoned within forever. Sparrow vanished and then confronted the one responsible himself: 's close friend Mipps. The Pirate As he had done once before with Captain Clegg's identity, had resolved to eliminate all but those who knew 's true identity. This included the entirety of the Pirates Conference. Mipps smiled as he held out the Heart of Sparrow, but the Pirate revealed that he would not make the same mistake as his predecessor and had placed a pig's heart in the box. Mipp's trick was useless. When asked why he had made the Kraken attack his own friends, he admitted that he wanted to give Stormalong what seemed like a fair fight, having understood himself the need to overcome the very same beast. Mipps was at Sparrow's mercy but to his surprise, the Pirate was kind and let him live in secrecy, so long as he never showed his face in the sea again. It is believed he was reminded of his late friend Gibbs when seeing Mipps and could not bring himself to kill him, though he disguised this under his usual cockiness.

The battle had two long lasting consequences. The first is that Captain Pugwash suspected Captain Hook. He was alone in confronting the other Pirate, Long John Silver having retired by this point. The chubby Pirate many believed was not cut out for the Pirate life now faced the Pirate who was feared by all Pirates. A war was declared among the Pirate village of Neverland. It did not last long and concluded with the death of Pugwash and Hook gaining control of Neverland. This was the end of the members of the Pirates Conference as a source of aid for the Colonies.

The second outcome was the American League was on high alert, and when news of the attack on the supplies came to them. They were on high alert, and the group was left without the heavy hitter Stormalong. The League was now made up Boone, Martin, Kenway, Pitcher, and Bumppo, while the Fellowship consisted of Gulliver, Orlando, Hewit, her robotic man, and . had come along as it had been his ships that had been attacked and he resolved to come along. Unknown to him, Sparrow had revealed Mipp's involvement in the explosion to the American League in a casual conversation. Due to association, Syn was believed to be responsible as well or at least working with Mipps.

Both sides waited, expecting it to be a trap, but the ship arrived and all five fellowship members exited into the seemingly empty streets and were met by the five members of the American League. the confrontation between the two groups was similar to the Western shootouts of the 1870s one hundred before, as they walked to confront each other. Upon, seeing , the American League opened fire and a shootout began, with Hewit's robotic man being destroyed under fire. Kenway leaped across several of the rooftops and reached the Fellowship, where he engaged Orlando in combat. The other members scattered as the fire fight continued. Molly Pitcher and Hannah Hewitt were both informed by their teams that they should remain hidden, which they believed was because they were women, but they explained it was because their strengths were not in shooting. Pitcher responded to this by leaving and promptly returning with a cannon, which blew apart the area in which Kenway and Orlando were fighting, knocking them down. Gulliver's Fellowship surrendered until Hewit, having performed a similar move to Pitcher, returned with heavy weaponry but in her case, she had brought along a large quickly constructed behemoth, resulting in the American League surrendering immediately after the Fellowship had. The American League expected to be taken prisoner and were left embarrassed when their true intentions were revealed.

The fellowship expected to be reprimanded for their actions. However, the British Empire was in fact pleased with their League's victory in the shoot out and had used it for propaganda purposes. The group however, refused to be a part of the Empire's actions and left Britain.

In 1783, Britain awarded the United States independence. The transference of the British League to aiding the Colonies was seemingly the last straw for King George III. The war was officially declared over with the Treaty of Paris on September 3rd of that year.

As a sign of peace, the British members were folded into their American counterpart. The American League were uncomfortable by this, believing it to be an attempt to destroy the group from within. Stormalong was distrustful of Orlando, who terrified him following their earlier battle. Hannah Hewit got along quite well with Molly Pitcher for the short time before she retired to live a normal life. If the joining of the two teams was indeed an attempt to sabotage them from within, it was barely successful besides a few internal struggles. There was still a semblance of distrust that never truly faded, what occurred as part of the plan to promote peace was an attempt at essentially an exchange program. Hannah Hewitt would be sent overseas to the United States while Natty Bumppo was sent to Britain. While it went unspoken it was believed he was chosen because of his similarities to Daniel Boone, as well as his close friendship with him while Hewit was chosen to replace Pitcher. Both sides were treated as spies by the others. The Fellowship were bitter as they believe that of the two teams, the American League got a better trade.

In 1785, The Fellowship aided their American Counterpart and possibly their french counterpart became involved in a rivalry between Count Cagliostro and Count Dracula, which continued until July 1789.

In 1787, Lemuel Gulliver, The Reverend Syn, Natty Bumppo, Orlando and Baron Munchausen all met in Montague House, London. They were now put in the employ of English intelligence. It is here that the group officially received its moniker of the Fellowship. Bumppo's involvement was of course the result of the continued presence of The United States wishing to observe the Fellowship.

 **Reverend Syn**  
The member of the Pirate Conference who had now retired from Piracy. He became a vigilante to protect the people of the town of Dymchurch from prosecution.

 **Natty Bumppo**  
The famed frontier explorer and skilled marksman

 **Baron Munchausen**  
An elderly man who told many fantastical tales of things such as traveling to the moon, holding onto a cannonball as it flew through the air and romancing Venus herself.

The Fellowship, alongside their American counterpart, investigated the strange disappearance of the town of Jerusalem's lot on October 31st, 1789.

While the American League investigated the cults and secret organizations of their world, they would occasionally share notes. To the annoyance of the Ministry of Magic, The American group revealed the existence of the Witch communities to the British group, forcing the Ministry to mind wipe all of the members of the Fellowship as per the orders of Macusa, since they couldn't mind wipe officials such as Washington or the American League due to protection charms cast by the Eastwick and Greendale witches. Macusa had assumed its current name from previously being known as "MaCoC" or Magical Congress of the Colonies. The name was changed after the group received several joking remarks on how similar it sounded to "My Cock".

In 1790, while The American League investigated the disappearance of Ichabod Crane in Sleepy Hollow, The Fellowship investigated several deaths in the Frankenstein Family which ended only in the confiscation of strange lab equipments and a search for missing Doctor Victor Frankenstein.

In 1792, Notorious Pirate Hans Sprungfeld attempted to kill George Washington in the Oval Office. Washington fought him off, in the process Sprungfeld stepped on an as of yet unfinished Portrait by artist Gilbert Stuart, who was painting Washington at the time. The President was able to fight on equal ground with Sprungfeld until Betsy Ross entered, seeking Washington's opinion on the flag she had just made. The two chased off Sprungfeld, Ross herself being a member of the Culper Ring. The American League were sent after him and the Fellowship were also asked to meet up with them. Neither group was aware of this and the two groups fought upon meeting. Stormalong had rejoined the American League and was eager for a rematch with Orlando, faring quite well but still being defeated. The battle ended in a draw and they two groups set out to capture Sprungfeld, who had by this time changed his name to Springfield. Neither group were able to capture Springfield as he disappeared into an alternate realm. The League followed him. While they noticed nothing different, they later inspected their illustrations, finding they had briefly transformed into yellow skinned humans with simplified features. They were forced to retreat as they did not know just where they were on this new earth. An attempt to discover where they were resulted in the revelation that they were now in a different United States geographically, one that seemed to be changing. States like Maine and Kentucky seemed to surround it on all sides, yet it was by a coast. The portal was in Oregon. The group retreated. It was later discovered that in this parallel world Springfield and his partner in crime Shelbyville Manhattan founded several towns in this strange dimension.

In 1793,The British, American and French Leagues were involved in the French Revolution, and when they could, saving innocent Nobles from the Guillotine. Doctor Syn was the first to meet the Scarlet Pimpernel and his wife Lady Marguerite, while the Noblemen were being smuggled to England, specifically to the Diogenes Club which the Scarlet Pimpernel had inherited from his descendant Sir Percy Drake.

 **Sir Percy Blakeney AKA The Scarlet Pimpernel**  
a wealthy English baronet who rescues individuals sentenced to death by the guillotine. He was a master of disguise, an imaginative planner, a formidable swordsman and a quick-thinking escape artist. With each rescue he taunted his enemies by leaving behind a card showing a small flower

 **Lady Marguerite Blakeney**  
The wife of Sir Percy. She leads London society with her beauty, style and intelligence. She was an actress in Paris, where she held salons to discuss the issues of the day. She was not an aristocrat in French society.

Baron Munchausen, now quite old, seeked to return to his lover, the goddess Venus. The Fellowship accompanied him, finding the Goddess in the town of Horselburg. Venus's husband, Vulcan was not pleased to see him, envious of the affair of the two. A violent conflict ensued which Venus herself put an end to, rudely casting out and rejecting Vulcan. The rest of the Fellowship made the acquaintance of Venus and an occupant of Horselburg since 1754, One Mistress Fanny Hill, who was welcomed into the team as she had previously met Lemuel Gulliver and in his Captain Clegg persona in the past. She had not aged a day.

 **Fanny Hill**  
A former British prostitute and acquaintance of Gulliver and Syn. Her meeting with them, led to the group vouching for her and thus her includement into an organization she would not have normally qualified for.

In 1794, Having not been seen in some time,Captain Clegg was declared dead by British officials unaware of his dual identity, that same year a rather sensationalist though not entirely true account of the captain's demise saw publication. In actuality, he is with the Fellowship, who at the time were off the coast of the Pacific Ocean, traveling via Drake's Passage. They're mission was one of secrecy. As they traveled through the area between South America and Antarctica, they discovered the land of Megapatagonia, inhabited by talking animals who spoke backwards. The Blakeneys taught most of them french while the Fellowship stayed there, though they could only speak it backwards as well, seemingly unable to do otherwise.

They continued on their way to their mission, negotiating and taking part in the Giant War upon the peninsula of Brobdingnag, on the coast of California, near what would later become known as Monster Island, sitting between California and Japan, that would come to house monsters that would plague both the Japanese Tokyo and the American Townsville. As a result of this, they engaged in a rather awkward encounter where in they negotiated with the wife of a Giant king, but were forced to hide on her person when he came home earlier than expected. the king engaged in sexual acts with his wife and their presence was discovered as they were very nearly crushed to death. Orlando, having had experience battling the giant Stormalong, successfully played the beast with an enchanted sword. The Fellowship were given permission of the giant's widow to take his body home as proof of the existence, upon receiving a message from the King that he was being criticized heavily by the political satirist "Humphrey" who published "Gulliver's Travails" which criticized the King for lavishing the treasury of his kingdom on his "mad fancies" such as Gulliver's Fellowship. Not because they were doubted to exist, but because Gulliver himself was an accidental hero. The book among other things criticized the actions that led to the floating city of Laputa destroying London, the King's many failures during the American Revolution, the end of British imperialism, among other criticisms wrapped up in a parody of the published exploits similar to those produced by MAD magazine centuries later.

All doubts and many criticisms were put to rest when the Fellowship returned with the corpse of a Giant, which was a spectacle in its age. The body decomposed but the skull was preserved in the British Museum section devoted to the League, which was available to the public with special restrictions for governmental reasons. Century old Leagues are represented(namely Prospero's Men and Gulliver's Fellowship), but the Fogg League was not made so until after the failed Martian Invasion of 1898, until enough time had passed. The Harker League was also included in this overhaul. The Government of Oceania destroyed, censored or removed most of the material unless they believed they needed it. What happened to the skull is unknown. A similar case in history is that of the 1869 Cardiff Giant, which was believed to be the remains of Alfred Bulltop Stormalong, having shrunk from exposure to the elements and passed off as a prehistoric find.

The King was also criticized when Captain Swallow discovered the island of Spensonia, where men and women are social equals and all religions are tolerated. This shocked and terrified many English of the time.

In 1795, The Fellowship had by this point returned to France to aid in the French Revolution, having failed to convince the giants to join the war. Giants were both hated and loved in the country, as a result of an incident in 1532, in which The giant Gargantua, discharged the contents of his massive bladder on a city in France. The luckless citizens were washed away or drowned by the great flood of urine that poured steaming from the much-relieved colossus, who, when he viewed the destruction his emission had provoked, could not contain his mirth. At this, those who'd survived the deluge angrily cried, 'Look! He's drowned us par ris ( French meaning: for a laugh), with the unlucky city being known as Paris ever after. Many were horrified. Others found the situation humorous. Ever since giants had a mixed reception in the country, which extended towards some hostility towards Bulltop Stormalong.

The Fellowship was on their way back to England, and in doing so hitched a ride in a series of stagecoaches alongside among others the married couple Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Unexpectedly they were involved in a meteor strike. The meteor in question was similar to that which granted Vandal Savage his immortality. It was of a substance which increased intelligence. Professor James Moriarty wrote in his novel Dynamics of an Asteroid which proposed that the Asteroid belt was once a large planet that housed alien life and that a meteorite fell towards earth, being responsible for the birth of many extraordinary individuals in the coming centuries.

"Eighteen individuals "were riding in two coaches past Wold Newton, Yorkshire... A meteorite struck only twenty yards from the two coaches... The bright light and heat and thunderous roar of the meteorite blinded and terrorized the passengers, coachmen, and horses... They never guessed, being ignorant of ionization, that the fallen star had affected them and their unborn."

"The meteor strike was "the single cause of this nova of genetic splendor, this outburst of great detectives, scientists, and explorers of exotic worlds, this last efflorescence of true heroes in an otherwise degenerate age."

In 1796, The Fellowship returned to England for a time to investigate a strange discovery. As it turned out they discovered the ancient society of the Vril-ya, or the master Race. Not only did the Vril-ya possess powerful psychic abilities to the extent where even a child could destroy a city if need be, but they also treated men and women equally like the island of Spensonia had. Women were allowed to marry anyone they want for three years and after that time the spouse can decide to continue or not. The first encounter with the Vril was not pleasant as both Marguerite Blakeney and Fanny Hill were kidnapped, though the fellowship rescued them. Once apologies were made the group were made guests. Everything went well until Fanny Hill, having been on a path of trying out the Vril-ya marriage, caused a riot by cheating on multiple partners and they were forced to make a hasty retreat, sealing the entrance behind them.

Having "saved" all of human civilization from the "backwards" Vril Ya, The League had their portrait drawn by Orlando, who wrote the date of the League's 1787 establishment under the depictions, despite the roster being different. The portrait was also displayed in the British Museum.

In 1797, Lemuel Gulliver, now 136 years old, a lifespan attributed to his travels to many placed which halted the aging process with their unique properties and a healthy diet, sensed that his time was at an end. The Fellowship set out on one last adventure that that lasted until 1999. They journeyed to Australasia, Zipang, the Indian Ocean and Feather Island.

In 1799, Lemuel Gulliver passed away. The Fellowship buried him in Lilliput. Some Wine the group brought with them accidentally spilled into the Lilliput's river and ocean, getting the entire population drunk and forcing the Fellowship to make a hasty retreat in the confusion.

Following Gulliver's death the group officially disbanded. Though a group consisting of Orlando, Fanny Hill, and the Blakeneys continued adventuring for some time, these adventures were largely recreational, being to places they had already been such as Horselburg to visit Queen Venus and Baron Munchausen, on recreational visits rather than government missions.

Natty Bumppo retired to the American wilderness to get away from the sound of people cutting down the forests. He had completed the trek which Lewis and Clark were still performing at the time. He died in Kentucky in 1804. He was 87.

Christopher Syn continued to operate as the Scarecrow of Romney Marsh, Until the Authorities discovered his identity of Captain Clegg. He was fatally stabbed by a man whom he had tried to kill while he was Captain Clegg. He was buried by Mipps in the town of Dymchurch and hailed as a Hero.

Gulliver's Fellowship was seen as a return to form of the previous group of Prospero's Men. They were successful to some respect on every mission they were sent on. They would be remembered fondly in Britain for centuries to come.

 **Next: The French League**


	10. The Second French League-1778

In 1756, The peasant woman Belle (Beauty in French) freed Prince Adam from a curse he had been put under, which transformed him into a hideous beast and led to his disownment from the royal family during the reign of King Louis XV the beloved. When Belle broke the curse through true love, King Louis XV was still alive, and welcomed his son, the Prince Adam Auguste, whom the curse made him believe had been stillborn, back to the castle, the two were noticeably bitter towards each other and it was not until Louis XV was on his deathbed on May 10th 1774 in the palace of Versailles, that the two made up. Despite putting their grievances aside, Prince Adam refused to take the throne, claiming that it did not feel right. Louis XV was thus succeeded by his grandson, Louis XVI, whom had been raised by Adam and Belle upon Louis Dauphin of France´s death at 1765.

Louis XVI, unlike his uncle, who had essentially become an introvert and was extremely antisocial, filled with bitterness at the world, and his aunt, who was a champion of the common people, having been one of them herself, Louis XVI grew up spoiled. He made Marie Antoinette his Queen, a woman known to lavishly spend the Country's money on wealth. When told that the peasants no longer had any bread to eat, she responded with "Let them eat cake" believing her officer was referring to more elegant bread like Brioche. This was confused as an order and large amounts of Cake were delivered to the populace, which Louis XVI had recalled, infuriating the mostly poor population. Neither Lord Adam or Lady Belle could fully discipline their nephew.

Among those who greeted Belle and Adam with open arms when they returned to life was Madame De Pompadour, Louis XV's Chief Mistress. De Pompadour formed a close friendship with Belle and spoke at great length about her imaginary friend called "The Doctor" and showed off several clockwork men, whom the Doctor had saved her from and had been transformed into essentially complex music boxes, playing instruments and dancing for her and her guests. Because they were a gift from her imaginary friend she refused for them to be studied until her death in 1764 of tuberculosis, after which the process of dismantling the clockwork men and discovering how they functioned was handed by Louis XVI to Count Alessandro Cagliostro.

Count Alessandro Cagliostro was a supposed immortal sorcerer of roughly 3,000 years old though these claims have been refuted. Alexandre Dumas Jr believed him to be immortal,while his father believed him to be Joseph Balsamo, a gypsy who learned hypnotism from and later adopted the moniker of Cagliostro. He had devoted himself to the practice of scientific Alchemy and genuine Sorcerer, modeling himself after Prospero and John Dee of England.

It was Cagliostro who proposed the creation of a new French League to Louis XVI to demonstrate its power alongside that of the Americans and their League. The King, who delighted in reasons to showcase his wealth, agreed. The Sorcerer was set out to recruit his team while the King would at times propose his own members. The assembled group included Cagliostro himself.

Those Chosen by Cagliostro were:

 **Lord Adam Auguste**

Adam wanted to protect his son, despite his age, from the growing tension he was obliviously causing and appealed to Cagliostro first, resulting in the sorcerer placing him on his growing team. Adam questioned his usefulness until Cagliostro revealed a serum he had invented, synthesized from the blood of a werewolf, which when taken could for a brief time transform whoever took it into a monster.

 **Lady Belle Auguste**

The daughter of a merchant. She was quite popular among the poorer population than Marie Antoinette and even Madame De Pompadour or Madam De Burry as a result of her common upbringing. She had a great innocence about her and a love for books. Along with an unwavering commitment to her husband.

Those Chosen by King Louis XVI were:

 **Charles Darnay (Evremonde)**

The son of a wealthy Businessman named the Marquis. He later grew disillusioned with the wealthy's treatment of the lower class and changed his name. Eventually marrying, his childhood friend Lucy.

 **Sir Percival Blakeney**

A Dim Witted, foppish playboy quite popular among the wealthy. He had yet to become known as the Scarlet Pimpernel and many, including Cagliostro, believed he was what he appeared to be. He soon revealed himself to be a master of disguise, an imaginative planner, a formidable swordsman, and a quick thinking escape artist.

Cagliostro expressed disappointment at the King's choices but did not state so outright, he made a thinly worded bet that he could find women far more competent than the two men whom Louis XVI had recruited. The King accepted dismissively, thinking nothing would come of it.

The two women Cagliostro recruited were:

 **Lady Johanna Constantine**

A British Aristocrat and Adventurer, struggling to support her daughter Mouse. She was a descendant of Occultist John Constantine. Her recruitment into the French League prevented King George from recruiting her to his own attempt, though King George would eventually succeed in recruiting her for a mission in 1785.

" **Mariya"**

Cagliostro conducted a ritual in which he claimed to use the magic he learned from the school of Hogwarts to bring a portrait of a Russian princess to life. "Mariya" was believed by many, to be the result of the study of Marie Antoinette's clockwork men, and a mechanical being herself.

The King was allegedly pleased with these selections. Progressively, since Cagliostro was more of a consultant than an actual member, this League was the first to include an equal number of male and female members.

The League first saw action when they aided Gulliver's then unfinished group, the American League and the Pirates Conference in saving London from the floating City of Laputa, Cagliostro rationalizing that since France was so close to its rival it would be next to suffer aerial bombardment.

The French League met with Marquis de Lafayette at Chesapeake Bay and were present for the end of the American Revolution. Lafayette proposed America fully conquer Britain but when this was refused France attempted to send its own ships and those of Spain, but a delay resulted in the ships of the British being far too prepared and the invasion was abandoned. Lafayette stayed in contact with the French League after the war from his residence in America, serving as their ambassador. However France's sentiment towards British invasion remained. Cagliostro, a master of disguise, purchased a home in London to be used by the Evremonde family, who were wealthy aristocrats. This was done with the intent of Charles Evremonde spying on and passing information concerning the British to the French, specifically the renovations being done to the nearby Montague House, concerning the failed attempts to form a League.

In 1780, Charles Darnay was discovered and brought to trial for passing English secrets to France. Many witnesses claimed to have seen him do. The defendant proposed it may have been someone else who looked like Darnay but this was dismissed until a man named Sydney Carton stood up, and shocked everyone with his resemblance to Darnay, who was acquitted as the case against him fell apart. Darnay, believed this had been Cagliostro in disguise but then met the sorcerer soon afterwards and found he knew nothing of it. Intrigued, Darnay made an effort to befriend his look alike Carton, asking why he would risk his life for a stranger. Cagliostro pressured Darnay into attempting to get more information regarding Carton's origins but the doppelganger could give none. As they talked and became friends, Darnay began to resent the wealthy's treatment of the poor, which included his uncle Marquis , whose wealth and position he would have inherited and who had ran over a boy with his coach and responded only by throwing a gold coin at the grieving boy's father. In disgust he abandoned his inheritance, taken at the expense of the people. the Marquis was later found murdered with a threatening note from "Jacque" an identity used by Revolutionists.

Seeking a way out, Darnay appealed to Cagliostro and he arranged for Darnay to travel to London, where he became a teacher of French. Cagliostro however, still questioned where Carton had come from, and confronted him alone, hypnotizing him. Carton recalled several hooded men as a baby but nothing else. Cagliostro did not have to wait long for his answer as several hooded men confronted him. They revealed themselves to be members of a secret society called the Illuminati founded in 1776, who claimed responsibility in a great deal of things. Their leader was Adam Weishaupt. They acknowledged Cagliostro as an equal due to his gifts, and saved the life of Charles Evremonde to win the magician's favor. Cagliostro asked how and they took him to an area beneath the Paris catacombs blindfolded.

He was shown a portal to another world beneath Paris. One where the Monarchy no longer existed. The Illuminati believed that King Louis XIV had been replaced by not his twin brother, but in fact an alternate version of himself from this reality, growing to believe this from history books from the opposite world which indicated the Monarchy fell because an heir could not be found where the Historical King Louis XIV had reigned. The Illuminati had discovered the portal and formulated a plan to begin a revolution in France, by causing an influx of the poor doppelgangers into the country to incite Revolution. Cagliostro liked this plan but confessed it was heavily flawed. He accepted membership.

Cagliostro attempted to convince the other League members of his stance. Darnay, who had grown disillusioned with the wealthy, reluctantly agreed. Johanna Constantine and Mariya also approved, but Adam and Belle understandably did not. To reach a compromise, Sir Percival Blakeney offered to rescue certain nobles including the King. Darnay attempted his part as well by attempted to convince Madame Defarge, the leader of the Revolution to spare Lord Adam, Lady Belle and The King. Defarge claimed that once a name was on her list it could not be removed.

Cagliostro and a Trickster named Jeanne de Valois-Saint-Remy, an impoverished descendant of King Henry II, hatched a plan involving a Diamond Necklace originally intended for Madame Du Barry, the still living previous Queen of King Louis XV. It was not completed until after Louis XV's death and was instead offered to Queen Marie Antoinette, who rejected it. This group worked together with the League in an attempt to discredit Marie Antoinette and remove the control she had over her husband as part of the Illuminati plot to insight Revolution. Cagliostro supported this plan because Marie Antoinette had threatened to dispel him, resulting in him losing favor in the King's Court. He convinced a young woman named Lorenza, to impersonate the Queen through hypnosis. Fellow Illuminati conspirator Zoraida became jealous of Lorenza, but upon the realization that she was an unwilling participant, they attempted to rescue her, but failed. Cagliostro married the hypnotized Lorenza. Seeing this as a betrayal, Cagliostro ratted out the Illuminati to the Catholic Church, backed by their Knights Templar, another secret organization. The base of the Illuminati was raided, seemingly putting an end to their activities. Cagliostro met with Adam and Belle, and apologized, revealing he put an end to the Revolution.

In 1785, Cagliostro at this time attempted to recruit Baron Munchausen into the French League, having heard of his exploits as did King George and likewise attempted to recruit him. Calgiostro's rival, Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein, recruited the Baron first into her court, intensifying the rivalry between the two. The Baron picked a fight with Prince Potemkin and a duel began between the two which resulted din Munchausen being wounded. Cagliostro, fascinated by the Baron, asked him what he wished for since he cared little for money or power, and he replied to be young again. Cagliostro cast a spell which allowed the Baron to revert to youth at certain times.

France received a visit from a Count from Transylvania. the carriage stopped for the evening at a lodging, where Two men attempted to kill the Count only to be killed by him. Count Dracula then forced them reveal they were hired by Cagliostro.

News of Dracula's survival reach Cagliostro and his wife Lorenza Serafina, the news was hardly good and it sent by Cagliostro into a fury as he wished to see Dracula dead. The following evening, both Dracula and Cagliostro were brought before King Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette. Dracula presented to them jewels from Transylvania and asked them to help his country which was in turmoil and also to have a place at his court as an adviser (This was a ruse. Dracula had recently been involved in a meeting of the undead aristocracy, which included the likes of Countess Dolingen Graz of Austria, The Karnsteins of Styria, Princess Vajda from Moldavia, Count Iorga from Bulgaria, Count Von Krolock from Germany, Saint-Germain of France, Countess Bathory Villanueva of Spain and Baron Duval Brakola from Mexico). At this meeting sometime in the 1770s he proposed a Vampire crusade to subjugate humanity under his standard. He was ignored, but went through with his plan anyway. His presence in France was part of his plan.

The king accepted the request and introduced Dracula to Cagliostro. Later that night Dracula went out to find a fresh victim and the girls dying screams were heard by his aid Karlos who prepared Dracula's coffin. However, Karlos did not finish his work as Cagliostro used his magic to strike the aid dead. When Dracula returned to his chambers and found the corpse of his hired man, Dracula confronted Cagliostro in person.

Cagliostro attempted to use his magics to try to keep Dracula at bay, however the vampire lord managed to fight off the enchantments and get into a hand-to-hand scuffle with the magician. Cagliostro asked for his wife's aid, and she attempted to smash a vase over Dracula's head. However, she missed and striked Cagliostro instead knocking her husband out. Dracula thanked her for her error and then hypnotized her and fed upon her before leaving.

The next night, Dracula returned to the court of King Louie to find Cagliostro and his wife present. Cagliostro and Dracula traded barbs, Dracula accusing Cagliostro for provoking Dracula's action. When Cagliostro complains to Dracula about how he had almost killed his wife and that it was his superior medical and mystical skills that revived her, Dracula laughed and explained to him that she has been turned into a vampire. As Dracula walked away Lorenza opened her mouth to reveal that she had fangs, much to Cagliostro's horror.

Cagliostro became obsessed with curing his wife, now unable to properly lead the French League. He did however send them on a mission to Transylvania to learn more of their foe. The group made the unwise decision to stay in Dracula's castle and were attacked by Vampires, fleeing for their lives. Prince Adam was forced to take the serum Cagliostro had made and transform into a beast in order to battle a Werewolf, this coupled by Mariya's robotic strength at dispatching the undead saved their lives as they escaped. The group returned and immediately attempted to explain the situation, only to learn the King had died in the night. There were two puncture marks on his neck. Marie Antoinette became Queen, and immediately ordered Cagliostro to leave the country. Cagliostro retaliated by having Lorenza, under hypnosis impersonate the Queen and begin sending romantic messages to Cardinal de Rohan, who believed the Queen was in love with him. He confessed his love to the true Queen directly, and she was humiliated, her reputation was damaged. The plot was revealed by Zoraida to Marie Antoinette. A trial was held. The hypnotized Lorenza testified in support of her husband. Cagliostro also hypnotized the testifiers to turn them against the Queen, and he would have been released where it not for the summoning of to the stand. Mesmer hypnotized Cagliostro using the Diamond Necklace into confessing his role in the plot. Upon awakening, Cagliostro attempted to flee with Lorenza. He was pursued and killed by Conspirator Gilbert. The French League disbanded upon Cagliostro's death.

That is until 1789 where Adam and Belle encountered the seemingly resurrected Cagliostro.

Cagliostro explained that he had been sent to Hell, where due to his knowledge of Sorcery and Science, he was chosen to become a Hellspawn and lead the armies of Malebolgia from Hell. He was followed by a demon called "The Violator" which had taken the form of a clown and attempted to pressure him into accepting his destiny. He had accepted the deal to return to life but found that he was revived five years after his death. He desired to revive his League. There were many problems with this. Charles Darnay had moved on. Johanna Constantine had began working for the British Government soon after Cagliostro's Death and Sir Percival Blakeney was working for Gulliver's Fellowship. Mariya had been dismantled. Adam and Belle joined once again to get revenge on Dracula for the death of their nephew, whom due to having raised him as a kid, they saw him akin to a son.

Dracula continued to operate out of Paris, feeding at night among the poor. Cagliostro recruited a man named Montplier to aid him by revealing his wife's vampiric nature, and he agreed to aid the League towards destroying Dracula, especially when King Louis XVI appears alive and well, though it is clear to everyone on the League he had become a Vampire.

Dracula went another hunt and was about to feed upon a fresh female victim when he realized that he has been lured into a trap. He was suddenly surrounded by an army of Frenchmen, including the League themselves, armed with wooden crucifixes. Dracula attempted to fly away in bat form, however there were others waiting for him on the rooftops armed with crosses as well. Dracula fainted, reverting back to his human form and fell to the ground. There he was beaten by his attackers into unconsciousness.

Dracula was placed in a dungeon, chained to two crosses with a clove of garlic around his neck. Montplier greeted Dracula when he awakened, and informed him that he intended to execute him to inspire a civilians revolt against the King. Dracula found the notion preposterous as he is a vampire and most forms of execution cannot harm him. Montplier told Dracula that he intended to use the guillotine, the one device that could kill Dracula by removing his head from his body, and revealed the fate of Previous League member and fellow immortal Geoffrey Thorpe, who had been killed by the Guillotine.

However, history would happen to have other plans, as it was the date of July 14th, 1789, the day that the citizens of French revolted and stormed the Bastille, freeing future French League member and assassin Arno Victo Dorian. The revoltists Broke into the dungeon and overpowering Montplier, the mob freed Dracula. They realized too late who he was and that he is a member of the King's court. Dracula broke free and fled to the castle and reports what had happened to the King and Queen. The King begged Dracula for help but he refused and escaped.

King Louis XVI, Marie Antoinette and Montplier met their end by the Guillotine. Charles Darnay was sent to the Guillotine, but was able to escape when Sydney Carton knocked him out and took his place. Darnay and his family escaped to England.

This marked the beginning of the French Revolution, as Revolutionists carried out the brutal executions of aristocrats and officials.

Cagliostro, Lorenza, Adam and Belle fled to the town of Jerusalem's Lot, to provide an exchange with James Boon in the town. Cagliostro requested the Adam and Belle leave and remain outside the town, They did so.

On October 31st, 1789, the town of Jerusalem's lot vanished without a trace. Adam and Belle turned to see Cagliostro walking away. He held a philosopher's stone in his hand. Which he said could free him from the influence of the Hellspawn.A ritual was conducted and appeared to be successful. The French League were tracked down by the American League, investigating the disappearance of the town, and were brought to Lafayette, learning of the Revolution ad the Death of the monarchy and Charles Darnay. Adam became enraged that Sir Percy did not keep his promise to save the King. Cagliostro promised Adam vengeance. The group remained in America, joined later by Charles Darnay and his family. Adam and Belle, now quite old, settled down in California.

While this was the official end of this particular League, individuals such as Cagliostro, and Sir Percival Blakeney would be involved with the League in later events, the latter's exploits already having been explained.

Johanna Constantine's mission for King George was to recover Pandora's box. She opened the box and discovered that it was not the object of legend but instead a Genie Lamp. Djinn in ancient times had been imprisoned within bottles which limited their power. She was given three wishes. She first ask for the origin of the box. Then, she asked for the key to achieving her dreams of power and wealth, which was finding "the Devil" and the "Wandering Jew". Her third question was for the spells that bound the box the first time, resulted in the Djinn being imprisoned.

After this, Johanna set out to find Cagliostro once again. She waited five years before searching for the supposedly dead sorcerer. The two would meet again, as members of the third French League, under Napoleon Bonaparte.


	11. The American League-1985(April fools)

Time traveller Doc Brown had traveled to the Year 1885. While there he encountered a pair of time travelers in a phone booth who were stopping in the old west, who would give the group their name. After a monster mission when asked who they were. Doc brown simply stated, "Who are we? Were the league..." and as he dropped his sunglasses he smirked, "Of radical dudes." Doc brown had heard of other groups before as simply rumor but with his time machine he discovered they indeed exist. So he set out to do the same. He recruited:

 **Doctor Emmet Brown  
** Eccentirc Scientific inventor of the Flux Capacitor. Settled down in the Old West.

 **Ashley Williams  
** Sole Survivor of an expedition to a Cabin in Northern Michigan. In reality this was a set up by "The Agency", who following the Discovery of "The Lonesome October" ritual which prevented the Old Ones from invading our world. The Agency took this into its own hands and conducted a ritual where five people sharing specific traits would be sacrificed with the cabin in the woods Ash and friends were vacationing in happening to be such a ritual performing facility. Ash was the sole survivor of one of the Agency's "Experiments" but he was possessed but fended off a Deadite controlling him. Doc Brown found him in an insane asylum and willingly believed him, busting him out.

 **Scott Howard  
** A young Boy who had inherited the Talbot Gene of Lycanthropy. However the strain was a one which allowed for the human to remain in control, being diluted through generations. Doc Brown initially mistook him for Marty McFly but decided to keep him along since he was only using his werewolf curse to perform in Basketball,which he lost the right to after it was declared a handicap, only previously being allowed because of a rule that allowed Dogs to play basketball.

 **Buckaroo Banzai  
** A Scientist Adventurer and Colleague of Brown, having just defeated the World Crime League. He was looking forward to another adventure and was disappointed when none came.

 **"Lisa"  
** a mysterious powerful female android created by a group of boys.

This assembled group entered Soviet Occupied American Territory and successfully drove off the soviet forces there with the aid of a group of high school age rebels calling themselves "The Wolverines" in operation: Red Dawn.

 **Johnny 5  
** A Robotic Being created by NOVA Robotics Lab lended to the group by the US Army. He was a gift from the Army as thanks for aiding in finishing off the Soviets in America.

Other notable Missions were:

The Second Martian Invasion - Following the failed Martian invasion of 1898, the martians attempted several conquests of earth, by shifting their forms. Seeing as how they had lost to earth's germs. One group chose to become Germs and drifted down to earth was alien bacteria. Instead of Tripods they relied instead on plantlike pods and created duplicates of humans. The invasion was first discovered in 1956 and a type of Cold War was waged with the "Red Scare" being used to prevent panic as the US government believed the people would be less scared if their enemy was human. The secret battle waged throughout the decades with many leagues involved, some of which returned to aid in finally ending this decade long menace. This included the 50's "Wild Bunch" League led by Sal Paradise and Dean Moriarty, though without the then deceased member Randle McMurphy. The 60's League of which the only two members to return were the Witch Samantha Stephens and "Jeanie" the young (by her race's standards" female Djinn who modeled herself after an American woman, and The 70's League for the first time since Oscar Goldman disbanded it in 1979. Steve Austin returned to lead it and while League member and famed Movie star and Martial Artist Bruce Lee could not attend as while he had died in 1973 of a drug overdose after foiled the plot of Crime Lord Han, there had been many attempts to clone him and these clones such as Bruce Li or Dragon Lee were busy on other missions.

The League members were finally able to put an end to the Body Snatchers once and for all, quite easily partly due to a twitch of a nose from Samantha and a bob of a head from Jeanie. Member Ash Williams was nearly killed by 50's League member Klaatu's robotic companion Gort. When he failed to remember the words he'd been told were required to shut off the android: "Klaatu Verada Nikto"

Ash would return in 1987 back to the Cabin in the woods where his friends had been killed with his new girlfriend. He encountered the demon again and had an adventure back in time in which he lost his hand. He became imprisoned in an apocalyptic wasteland before Doc Brown rescued him, though out of embarrassment he denies this happened. During this Ash would encounter the same words Klaatu had instructed him to use and once again fail to memorize them. He had a chance to ask the retired Klaatu why he found them in King Arthur's time being used to sedate the Necronomicon. Klaatu explained that his people once worshipped the Old Ones and in their primitive days used rituals to resurrect their dead "Klaatu Verada Nikto" is a code. Klaatu is his designation and Verada Nikto translates roughly to "Klaatu: I am Dead. Please Revive me.(1987)

The Shrinking Mission - When a man known simply as Scrimshaw duplicates a shrinking experiment, his new soviet benefactors use the experiment to shrink a group to enter President Reagan's mind and take him over. Dr Brown enlists the aid of fellow scientist Dr Szalinski who has published papers on shrink rays studying the research of Hank Pym, Ray Palmer and Benes, and enter the presidents body to stop the threat.(1987)

The Artificial Issue - A small but burgeoning company Tyrell Systems learns of Johnny 5 and kidnap him for study and profit. Its up to his fellow league members to find him and they surprisingly find help from others who johnny regularly data connects to through secure channels of arpanet. An artificial Intelligence and talk show host named Max Headroom whom contacted his friend "Tron" and ENCOM CEO Kevin Flynn to aid as well, a cybernetic police officer from detroit named Alex Murphy, a nasa employee named Jinx, and a seemingly "normal" young girl named vicki.

Things take a turn for the stranger when while Johnny 5 is saved early on by government interference someone attempts to kill Murphy with futuristic weaponry, claiming he is a prototype of a future model for something called Skynet. She revealed her name as Sarah Connor. She was arrested and placed in an insane asylum.

Despite this, Max Headroom takes this time to celebrate and see if it is possible for him to get drunk. As it turns out he could as while intoxicated on November 22nd 1987, he made a drunk hijack of a signal to two Chicago television stations where he rambled about his endorsement of "New" Coke, his friendship with Clutch Cargo, and anchor Chuck Swirsky then defecated on live TV, insulted WGN and then performed the sexual act of being spanked by a flyswatter by an unseen individual. Many believe Headroom and Tron were homosexual life partners and it was Tron who was spanking him but this is mere speculation. Headroom became a subject of controversy and his show was cancelled.

The Apparition Affair - An apparition named Betelguese, who claims to be on Parole following his second death, is sent on a mission with a young girl named Lydia Deetz as his "Parole Officer". His reality warping abilities are restrained in a way where they will now at times backfire. He is tasked with protecting the afterlife that is described as "a world neither here nor there." from a similar ghost called "Polter" who wishes to create a portal between worlds. Brown's League investigate the house where the rift is occurring and spend the night there, which doe snot go well for any of its members particularly they are in over their heads, the team enlists the help of scientists based in a NY firehouse who have discovered a way to contain apparitions.(1988)

The Monster Debacle - A mad scientist named James Pretorius working for "The Agency" steals and destroys an experiment called "quicksilver" and uses it on himself. Going mad from the syrum, He concocts a plan to use an archived species from WW2 called "gremlins"(used for hijacking planes) to take over the U.S. with the aid of his great grandfather's still living experiment known only as "the bride" And a gang of Lost vampire punks, (who only help in exchange for a supposed formula for walking in daylight) Meanwhile the vampires use scott howard's instinctual wolfs urge to obey the vampires to make him an unwilling accomplice. The league met up with a group of teens with expert knowledge of the respective monsters on their hunt to stop Pretorius.(1988)

The Space Brigade - when the cavorite formula is translated into a computer algorithm by a trio of preteens, doc brown uses it to travel through space and catches the attention of a sentient science vessel in search of a new "navigator". This ship then takes the league across the galaxy to assist a small hodge podge of vessels set to stop the resurrected Ming the Merciless and his new plot to release destructive egg laying xenomorphs onto the now peaceful planet Mongo. The menagerie of space vessels fight diligently and must bombard the planet Arrakis, where the aliens are being bred, hoping on leaving it nothing but a sandy wasteland. Those recruited for this mission were Starfighter Rogan, Football Star Flash Gordon Jr, four dozen tiny flying, "handy"robots with massive electromagnetic ability, three alien travelers named only Mac, Wiploc and Zeebo, a melmacian ship, An eternian cruiser, a vessel piloted by telekinetic Extra Terrestrials who never leave their ship, a spherical ship piloted by beings known only as the Starmen, a crew of black lectroids, and a large "happy" starship piloted by a robot, his human wife and two stoned crewmen.

The Digital Age - ENCOM CEO kevin flynn enlists the help of the league to combat a virus that was implanted by his competitor, Virtual Space Industries.

The Second Haunting -KNIGHT Industries hires the League to investigate rumors of a sentient 1958 Plymouth Fury, Michael Knight joins the team who find that the car in question is haunted and capable of regeneration. Many chases occur at night with Doc Brown racing the haunted car in his Delorean. the group is able to destroy the car. However the group continues to have similar paranormal adventures in the town of Jerusalem's Lot, Derry Maine, a cemetery that has began raising more than just pets from a local cemetery. They also met psychic Alex Gardner who was hunting a serial killer that entered one's dreams. It is this battle that tests the full breadth of Lisa's skills and shows the team what she is truly capable of.

The Florida Situation - When a group of drug lords find an asteroid that causes feelings of youthfulness, they cut it up into their drug supply. With the aid of a team of mercenaries for hire and two vice detectives working out of miami, they must stop the drug lords and save an unknown species caught in the crossfire.

A Youthful Indiscretion - While stopping their travels so scott can enter a skateboarding tournament. his teammates lament being there so much, that scott wishes they were young so they could understand how important it is, on a zoltar speaks machine. The next day they are all kids, except for Scott, and the delorean has been towed. Now with no way to get it back without 5 thousand dollars, scott must win the entire competition with the help of skaters cory webster and jeff spicoli to get the money, but must beat the daggers skater gang to do it!

The Zompocalypse - Govt military officials hire Herbert West Jr to build a new soldier who cant die after they find his experiment works. They give him drugs of their own similar formula but unbeknownst to them, West wants his new race of zombies to take humanities place, and its the league who stop it.

Back From the Future - While taking a break to travel to the future to 2015, which doc realizes was his first goal to start, a case of wrong place/wrong time gets some of the league charged with murder at a police conference! While trying to clear the leagues names, Buckaroo and Johnny 5 receive the help from a detective Deckard from LA who, after seeing something suspicious, believes theyre innocent, and Alex Murphy, the same cyborg officer from Detroit who Johnny enlisted while interfacing for data in 1987. The League's investigation takes them to Neo Tokyo where Deckard is reluctantly forced to join forces with Replicant Major Motoko Kusanagi, who has reached the rank of Major due to different laws concerning androids in Japan brought about by heroic figures such as the Mighty Atom. Deckard is repulsed by the Major's use of a cloaking mode which forces her to strip naked, even though her robotic body lacks genitals, and is disturbed by her cryptically taunting that she might have once been human. Despite this the two briefly fell in love before they aided the League in putting a stop to the murders conducted by the merging companies Weyland-Yutani. Once this is over. The Major and Deckard went their separate ways, Deckard believing he could not love a Replicant.

After solving the case, Doc comes across a newspaper with grave information about his lab assistant marty. Doc feels he must attend to the problem with marty personally, and travels back in time to thwart his old assistants future calamity. He promised to return for the group momentarily but unknown events prevent him from doing so expediently and they remained in 2015 for some time before he came back.

Doc Brown founded a family in the Old West, though he eventually chose to return and find the Brown Institute of Future Technology which closed in 2007, and was replaced with a Krustyland amusement park. Brown then returned to the 1980's and would lead a second League in 1988 of which the only member to return was Lisa.

Ash Williams would have further adventures including a further encounter with the dream Demon Freddy Krueger and the Hockey Masked undead Killer Jason Voorhees. Most of the time however he balanced his misadventures with a job at S-Mart.

Scott Howard would return to teenage life and Buckaroo Banzai back to adventuring.

Johnny 5 and Lisa eventually fell in love and volunteered to be a part of a sitcom in which they took human form in a virtual reality. Johnny 5 became simply Johnny and Lisa changed her form. Other AIs interacted with them. It ended in the suicide of "Johnny" when Lisa cheated on him with the android " Mark I" or simply "Mark" in the virtual reality. This sitcom was called: "The Room"

The League would assemble once again in 1991 when Alex Murphy was confronted by John and Sarah Connor who explained that the AI Skynet would takeover in the Future, forcing captured humans into virtual realities, one where Humans and Machines were at war and a human "the One" was the only person who could save both races, one that simulated 1990's Earth, along with another strange world called "The City". Other AIs had risen such as the insane AM, who tortured the same five people in a Matrix like reality, claiming they were the only survivors.

The Connors had prevented Skynet from rising to power but Murphy was himself a prototype of the robotic Skynet "Terminator" model. Both American 80's Leagues journeyed into the future to aid in defeating Skynet, whereupon many members were killed only to have their deaths undone when Murphy was able to reach the time machine and travel back to destroy Skynet in it's earliest form. Everyone was restored to life and the apocalypse would never come.

Unknown to the League members. A T-800 which had been sent back to kill the League but had been destroyed by Alex Murphy was not completely destroyed. It had fallen into the possession of the Tyrell corporation, who became fascinated with the technology and began working on creating "Synthetic Humans".

And as for the Doc Brown imposter which the true Brown had been accused of being, He was in reality a scientist and adventurer named Rick Sanchez, an occasional friend or foe of a later group similar to the League consisting of twin adventurers Mason "Dipper" Pines and Mabel Pines, human-alien hybrid Stephen Universe, practicing swordswoman Connie Maheswaren, Magical girl Star Butterfly,and Karate practitioner Marco Diaz. This group was itself a successor to earlier groups such as those led by Benjamin Tennyson and Danny Phantom which included spy Kimberly Ann Possible, fembot Jenny Wakeman, and shapeshifter Jake Long, another led by James Issac Newtron and a final group led by super heroine Blossom Utonium and boy genius Dexter Milo Cavanaugh.

 **April Fools.**

 **This will not be a canon entry...**

 **Not all of it.**

 **Also it will be a full series...**

 **On it's own...**

 **Maybe...**

 **We'll see...**

 **Send me all your Deckard x The Major Fanart**


	12. The Napoleon League-1789

Following the unofficial dissolution of the Second French League. Cagliostro and Lady Johanna Constantine were heading off in search of "The Devil and the Wandering Jew". The two reportedly travelled to Castle Dracula to speak with it's vampire occupant. Johanna, however refused to return to the Castle, still traumatized from her near death at the location previously and elected to wait at a local inn, which was fortunate since it is quite possible Cagliostro intended to sacrifice her as a bride to the Count. A claim supported by an attack her at the inn by three female vampires that resulted in her fleeing back to France, believing Cagliostro to have been killed or captured. She found a France still in the grasp of Revolution and was nearly killed until she was rescued by a Bishop named Myriel. The French army either did not believe her claims, or simply did not have the resources to rescue the group. Going to the aged Adam and Belle was out of the Question, and she heard that Charles Darnay had been executed of which it is said "No man has ever been so calm in front of the Guillotine". It fell upon Lady Johanna to find those she could.

It was at this time where she crossed paths with the two beings who she believed to be "The Devil" and "the Wandering Jew" though it may have actually been the entity known as the Sandman and a human who he had befriended one day and decided to take him up on a bet he'd made when the man stated that the best way to live was "not to die" and so to test this, the man was made immortal to meet Dream every hundred years at the same tavern. Johanna had been told meeting the two was the key to her dreams of power and wealth. A unknown deal was made and Johanna continued on her way to France, seemingly revitalized in spirit.

She returned empty handed to government work in England where she had a home in Fawny Rig, which she had inherited and renamed from is previous title of "Blackwood Manor". However, since she was a British citizen and Dracula was considered a possible threat, Gulliver's Fellowship, formed two years previously and then consisting of Lemuel Gulliver, Orlando, The Reverend , Natty Bumppo and Baron Munchausen. The group had been involved in some vague manner in attempting to put the rivalry between Cagliostro, whom Munchausen valued as a friend for allowing him a chance to enjoy his youth once more and felt obligated to help him. Bumppo seeing as this involved an American war ally, sent a letter to the States, which resulted in the American Revolution League, then consisting of Daniel Boone, Benjamin Martin, Alfred Bulltop Stormalong, Connor Kenway, and Hannah Hewitt.

Meanwhile, Cagliostro had continued alone to speak with the Count. Dracula of course mistook his rival's return for an assault and a brief battle ensued before the two reached a draw. Cagliostro had himself been turned into a Vampire by his wife, making him subservient to Dracula. He was attempting to fight off the hellspawn merged to his body and could not fight off the vampirism as well. Desperately, he turned to his former nemesis for help in defeating a common enemy.

When he was Vlad Tepes of Wallachia, Dracula was introduced to a Cult led by the mysterious Rasalom, who was Satan or believed by Vlad and his followers to be Satan. An attempt by Vlad to learn more about his teacher only yielded that he had fallen from the sky on a rock(A meteorite). The rock in question became known as the Star Stone and Dracula himself possessed a ring which granted him great powers carved from the very stone. Rasalom also introduced Dracula to the ability to split his undead soul into pieces called "Horcruxes." To prove his power Rasalom brainwashed a powerful elder Vampire named Mathias into believing he was Dracula to lure away a group of Vampire Hunters which included the monster hunting Belmont family. This vampire allegedly fled to one of Rasalom's old bases which was capable of transporting itself to another plane of existence for years at a time.

Under Rasalom's tutelage at the hidden school known as Scholomance, which held otherworldly properties and inhabited an area near Lake Hermanstadt. Cagliostro explained that once he had been killed, he learned of his new role as a hellspawn. He learned that previously, a Sorcerer named Johan Faust made a deal with the demon Mephistopheles and his should was taken. He was chosen to lead Hell's armies but like Cagliostro, found a way to break free of this. Dracula and Cagliostro both wished to find him. The former to kill his old teacher, and the latter to find a way to free himself from his curse. Cagliostro remained a guest in the castle and the two conspired together, sorting through books to determine where there quarry was at this time.

Johanna led Gulliver's Fellowship on an attack on the castle. Dracula naturally retaliated at this assault, and Cagliostro, took advantage of this to attempt to remove his former enemy, as if Dracula could be killed than he would be freed. The count could still control Cagliostro and commanded him to fight back, since most of Gulliver's fellowship were normal humans excluding Orlando, only they,Bomppo and Reverend Syn could battle the powerful Dracula and the magician Cagliostro, and they would have perished were it not for the arrival of the American Revolution League, who aided the group in killing Dracula though as in many attempts in the future, this would prove to be fleeting. It was still enough to free Cagliostro from the vampire's control.

The group's reluctantly complimented each other but before they could fight amongst themselves a new arrival entered the castle. It was a being who resembled a Clown and had a sadistic and crude sense of humor, calling himself "le violateur". Cagiostro recognized him as a demon from hell seeking to convince him to fulfill his purpose and lead the armies of Hell as Rasalom had been destined and in exchange. He would tell him where his target is. Cagliostro, having just been liberated form Dracula's control, felt confident with the Philosopher's stone he could take on and defeat the Demon. He was wrong, as the clown transformed into a hideous creature and during the battle the stone was shattered. The rest of the Leagues joined forces to face him while Johanna attempted a ritual to send the Demon back to Hell. This would take time, and all members were nearly killed until the French Army arrived, led by Commander Napoleon Bonaparte and aided in the conflict, until Johanna convinced Cagliostro to attempt to fight the monster, his faith in doing so having been broken with the stone. He tried again, this time becoming a true Hellspawn and fighting off the Demon, forcing the creature to retreat. However, the battle was far from over, as a final attempt to attack Cagliostro, the Forces of Hell, elected a new Hellspawn, sacrificing their ability to do choose another for 200 years until 1992. The forces of Hell chose their champion: Dracula

Dracula was revived and became a nightmarish entity of black smoke and several hideous eyes of various sizes. Cagliostro and Dracula engaged in an intense battle that would result in the destruction of both of their abilities for a time. Le Violateur revealed to the weakened Cagliostro that his powers were fading rapidly and that he would come for him once he was completely powerless . Dracula had less look restraining his newly acquired dark powers. They grew overtime, forcing him by 1997, to rely on a Master and magical seals on his body to restrain his abilities, ironically this responsibility would fall into the hands of the Vampire hunting Hellsing family, long time enemies of the famed Vampires and friends of the Belmonts.

Napoleon, impressed by the power of the Leagues, decided to use his position to form his own League, passing it off as necessary for France to survive to his superiors. The solution for this venture was not what he had intended, instead of assembling a New League, the french government instead outsourced this endeavor and funded the formation of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel. This would be without Cagliostro or Johanna, as the two, having engaged in a relationship, travelled to Constantine's home of Fawny Rig, formerly Blackwood manor, working towards halting the return of Le Violateur.

Napoleon got his wish of recruiting Cagliostro and Constantine by revealing to the sorcerer what he knew of the Apple of Eden and the first civilization from his allies in America. He revealed himself as a member of the surviving Illuminati, who wished to kill Cagliostro believing him to be a traitor. The apple of Eden possessed the power to turn thoughts into reality and the Illuminati wished to use it to enslave mankind. Cagliostro believed it possessed the power to defeat his Demonic stalker, and perhaps cure his vampirism. Once the sorcerer repaired his creation of Mariya, the League now consisted of four members.

This League while not the first to have recurring enemies they would fight, had some of the most evil antagonists. For one there were difficult to kill secret societies such as the Knights Templar and the Illuminati. The second were the villains such as Le Violateur, Dracula and quite possibly The reincarnated Rasalom.

Later on they would be joined by:

 **Arno Victor Dorian**  
Arno discovered that his lover Elise was being inducted in the Knights Templar Order, and snuck in to see her, unaware of what was going on. As he escaped he discovered his dying adoptive father Francois de la Serre and the guards assumed he was responsible for his murder. While imprisoned in the Bastille he met Belle,not the beauty who had charmed the Beast, but a man who told him his father was a member of the Assassin's Guild. The two escaped on Bastille day and Arno underwent training. He officially joined the Brotherhood in 1791. Arno first met in Napoleon Bonaparte in August 1792 on a mission. Napoleon was searching for a legendary artifact known as the First Civilization Key. The two's friendship was soldier when Napoleon helped him escape safely. Arno would be exiled from the Brotherhood, which freed his activities to become a member of the League until he would rejoin.

At this time, unknown to Napoleon, British Spy Roger Brook proposed to Prime Minister William Pitt that a secret organization be created to rescue Frenchman from the Guillotine. Pitt pointed out that such an organization, The League, already exists, having been created by British noble Sir Percy Blakeney. Brook is taught how to contact the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel and the French League. From this point on Brook becomes responsible for transferring secret messages between the two French Leagues and the British League from 1792 to 1794.

In 1794, in Marseille, Napoleon's own brother Joseph Bonaparte met a girl named Désirée Clary, whom he had Arno spy on. The next day, Julie, Désirée's sister, and Joseph were immediately attracted to each other, and Napoleon himself became taken with Désirée after Arno's findings on her. He admitted to her that the poor Bonaparte brothers needed the rich dowries of the Clary sisters. Napoleon was later arrested and taken back to Paris.

The accusations presented by the government were that he used the French league for his own personal gain. This was true of course but only Arno, who was a close friend. The trial largely fell apart. Now free, Napoleon eventually returned to Marseille, and told Désirée that he has been cleared of all charges, but had been ordered to track down royalists in Paris with the League. Désirée begged Napoleon to leave the Army and join her brother in business, but he scoffed at the idea and instead proposed marriage. Désirée accepted and lended Napoleon the money to return to Paris. Napoleon told her that he will always love her and will return soon for their wedding, but, as the months passed, Désirée started doubting him and went to the city where she met General Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte. She learned that Napoleon was engaged to the wealthy Joséphine de Beauharnais. Désirée contemplated suicide, but Bernadotte, who had fallen in love with her, stopped her.

In 1794, Johanna Constantine was confronted by the Devil and the Wandering Jew or beings who claimed to be them. Lady Constantine was presented with an unknown offer in exchange for the rescue his son Orpheus. The being Johanna thought was the Devil was in reality the entity known as the Sandman. The Orpheus she was tasked with saving, whom was imprisoned during the French Revolution, was the Orpheus of Greek myth, not to be confused with the so called "Black Orpheus." who suffered a similar fate to his greek counterpart in 1959.

Upon retrieving the head of Orpheus. It was taken to a remote island by the name of Naxos, and the Sandman created an order of priests charged to take care of the head. He also allowed the French League to use it as a Headquarters.

Another recruit joined in 1796.  
 **  
Jacques Clouseau  
** A Fatalist and possible ancestor of the similarly named detective. Napoleon's valet Jacques was a romantic. On a sea voyage he recapped, with much interruptions to his storytelling, his exploits to Napoleon and this resulted in his recruitment when he used philosophy to point out that since Napoleon could not live without him, he was the true Master. His intellect, somewhat hassled by the fact that he would face constant interruption, still made him efficient.

In 1797, Billy Budd joined the League.

 **Billy Budd**  
Billy, a foundling from Bristol, described as having an innocence, good looks and a natural charisma that made him popular. His only physical defect was a stutter which grew worse when under intense emotion. He became involved in a scandal when his superior officer, Master at Arms John Claggart, who personally greatly disliked him for his positive qualities, accused him of Mutiny in order to remove him. At the resulting trial, Budd was unable to defend himself due to his stutter. In his rage he lashed out and struck Claggart, somehow killing him. A great scandal was caused from the bizarre nature of the death and whether Budd should be charged with murder, the slogan "Struck dead by an angel of God! Yet the angel must hang!" became popular. Eventually he was scheduled to be executed but through the aid of League member Scarlet Pimpernel, he escaped this fate and was forced to relocate to France, where he had become a national hero. This was because of the highly propagated account in the official Naval Gazette, depicting Budd in a negative light, by calling him "of foreign birth" and saying he stabbed his superior officer. This backfired and made him a hero in France. Once he joined the League, his charisma, along with his fighting prowess(He was stronger than he looked as the strike that killed Claggart proved to foreshadow) made him a useful member.

That same year the French League did battle with the immortal Count St. Germain, who retained his youth similarly to one murderer accused of being Jack the Ripper, by murdering in order to obtain the blood for the ritual. However, even he realized how impractical this was and founded a secret lodge to manipulate people who carry a rare gene allowing for time travel. A condition called Chrono impairment which afflicts individuals such as Andrew Norton and Henry DeTamble. invented a device called the Chronograph to control such jumps but had been capturing people with these genes to study them. was a protege of Nicholas Flamel, who regretted granting him immortality as he somehow wished to obtain even more of it, which Dracula scoffed as wanting "Twice as much Immortality". confessed that this was because Marie Antionette had thwarted his immortality by stealing and burying his philosopher's stone and burying it in the maze like Paris Catacombs, and that she did so because she was still filled with bitter hatred of Cagliostro. The count's attempts at immortality resulted in him kidnapping both Count Dracula and the Frankenstein's Monster, who in a turn of events had to be rescued by the French League, along with the time displaced people. is said to have reformed, working as a time traveling agent and married to Joan of Arc.

At the end of the Revolution. The League discovered that Charles Darnay still lived, having switched places with Sidney Carton. He joined the French League sometime later.

Meanwhile, Napoleon, now France's leading general succeeded in conquering Italy, and his old flame Désirée lived in Rome with Julie and Joseph. While enjoying a puppet show being put on for him in a ruined city, a troupe of Dwarves won over his friendship, and upon him falling asleep, robbed him of most of his possessions. They were not identified.

Napoleon, despite being married to Josephine,met Desiree once again. He made the declaration that he would be leaving for Egypt to search for An Apple of Eden which Arno had buried there. Desiree was proposed to by Bernadotte.

In 1798, while leading his army and the League into Egypt, Napoleon succeeded in procuring the Apple of Eden for himself, rather than turning it over to the Illuminati, and began to use it to advance further in power. The League, not immune to this became his generals. It is widely believed Bonaparte intentionally attempted to hide his discovery by making minor uses of it, suggesting a gradual rise to power rather than supernatural means.

On November 9, 1799, Napoleon was proclaimed First Consul of the French Republic and asked Bernadotte to join his council of state, and Bernadotte agreed.

Arno Victo Dorian travelled to America while on a mission, supposedly this was discussing the future purchase of land within North America, however the true purpose was to examine rumors of another Apple of Eden in America. He spoke with fellow Assassin, Connor Kenway. Kenway and Dorian had established a sort of friendship when the two Leagues would work together, with Kenway warning Dorian of a rogue Assassin named Shay, whom had killed the Colonial assassins before Kenway, and was still an occasional enemy of the French League and American Leagues. This intensified when it was discovered Shay killed Arno's father. The two assassins decided reluctantly, to attempt to find and recover the Apple of Eden used by George Washington to counter that in Napoleon's possession, though they would consult Washington first. They found him ill at his plantation. He'd promised abolitionists like John Laurens that he'd free all slaves. During the war, he'd needed as much support as he could and so could not abolish slavery for fear of alienating the support of several wealthy supporters of the Revolution. When the war was over there came the monumental task of building a nation. In the end, while he could not keep his promise, Washington freed all of his slaves and some others who willingly agreed to this demand. Washington and his friend Thomas Jefferson had always been kind to their slaves, Jefferson later being discovered to have had an affair with a female slave, and most had wished to stay as they looked at him like family. The day the two Assassins, Washington spent several hours inspecting his plantation on horseback, in snow, hail, and freezing rain; that evening, he ate his supper without changing from his wet clothes and became very ill. On his deathbed, he gave the two Assassins permission and his blessing to retrieve the Apple of Eden and stop Napoleon. Arno went back to work for Bonaparte, secretly plotting against him, telling Napoleon his mission to obtain the Apple of Eden was a failure as it had been destroyed by Kenway and Washington. Washington died on December 14th, 1799.

In 1804 Napoleon was proclaimed emperor, and at his coronation, he took the crown from the hands of Pope Pius VII and crowns himself.

In 1805, France went to war with Britain, the Holy Roman Empire and Russia. This had long been anticipated given the disbanding of Gulliver's Fellowship left the group vulnerable, not to mention the deaths of Natty Bumppo and in the early 1800s, and the leaving of The Blackeneys, Fanny Hill and Orlando on various exploits, none of which seemed to have any love for Britain and believed Napoleon would do an excellent job governing it, though they may have been under the influence of the Apple of Eden. For what may have been the same reasons British Spy Roger Brook switched sides and began reporting British secrets the Napoleon. As luck would have it, the salvation of the British would come from an unlikely source: Dragons.

Over the centuries several eggs had been discovered, presumed to date back to the days of Middle Earth, Hyperborea, or Westeros. It was quickly discovered that these eggs could be hatched with fire and the Dragons were capable of human speech and reasoning along with some level of knowledge concerning their history upon hatching. They spoke of the Isle of Berk, who was among the first to train Dragons, then of the Targaryen dynasty before they as a species faded away.

This discovery changed warfare itself as there was now a means of aerial combat. The British and French would now perform a ritual in which an egg hatch would be witnessed by a chosen individual so as to form a bond between the two and create a Dragon riding soldier. The Dragons were believed to have hailed from a land called Alagaësia.

England found its heroes in the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805, and it would be in the form of Horatio Hornblower, the son of , who remained unaware of his father's true identity his entire life. The then ensign Richard Sharpe was also involved in the battle alongside a Captain Picard on the side of the french, the ancestor of another Captain of some repute, who did not survive, Admiral Thomas Cochrane, ancestor of Warp pioneer Zefram Cochrane, and Dirk Struan as a powder Monkey. Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson would take part in the battle, with the official story being he was killed in the fight and became a Martyr once the British won. In reality Nelson survived the battle itself with burns from a Spanish Flecha-del-Fuego Dragon, though he was later killed by a swashbuckling French hero calling himself "The Last Cavalier" and basing himself off of The Scarlet Pimpernel. He lived long enough to confess his role in the assassination to French historian Alexandre Dumas.

Horatio Hornblower had an encounter during the battle with the time traveling Doctor, who was there to attempt to prevent the death of Horatio Nelson, which he failed in doing, expecting him to be killed by Sniper fire and not the swashbuckling hero, even claiming that the presence of Dragons was a mistake in the timeline. Hornblower recognized him as the same incarnation of the Doctor who had been present at the battle of Culloden Moor in Scotland, which had seen the death of Hornblower's grandfather and Christopher Syn's father. This visit was intended to prevent Napoleon's victory. The Doctor and Hornblower, thus worked together to determine ways to defeat Napoleon. Strangely enough, The Doctor in one of his later appearances would resemble Hornblower, hinting at a possible friendship between the two. The Time traveller and the Admiral began to form a team to battle Bonaparte's own. Richard Sharpe would also join this assembling League at this time.

Napoleon, however would encounter time travelers in a phone booth as well. As such a device appeared in a battlefield in Austria in 1805 while Bonaparte was commanding the French army against the country. The time machine was somehow able to bring Napoleon along without the intention of the occupants Napoleon was discovered and, having claimed to have had a similar experience when a Witch named Samantha Stephens brought him to the future, adopted a personality in which he would pose elegantly, knowing that at least his name was still known and tried to avoid speaking with anyone unless spoken to prevent risking altering the past or the two young men who had abducted him also abducted other figures from history, some of which Napoleon recognized and some which he did not.

He recognized Greek Philospher Socrates, whom he had many intellectual conversations with, A german composer from Napoleon's own time named Ludwig Van Beethoven, Joan of Arc, whom Napoleon had great admiration and love for though she took an oath to remain silent, believing that the two young men who abducted them were gods she was unworthy of speaking in the presence of. Genghis Khan was was also present which Napoleon saw as a savage.

Of the individuals he did not recognize was a young man dressed in black with a thick American accent that carried two revolvers and boasted of his kills in one on one duels. Napoleon wished to recruit him and was disappointed he would be born until 1859. An Austrian Neurologist who asked many uncomfortable personal questions and claimed the Emperor had some kind of complex. An American president with a beard and a tall hat who seemed a good man.

The Emperor was eventually returned to his own time, though he now had a desire to build a water park, having enjoyed his time at one such location in the time he was taken ironically called Waterloo.

Following Napoleon's victory in the Battle of Austerlitz on December 2nd, 1805. Russia and England formed an alliance. The Russians chose Prince Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky as their representative. Bolonsky had looked up to Napoleon, but became disillusioned after meeting him, which is speculated to be the result of the Apple of Eden being used, the effects of which where now being countered with the aid of the Doctor, by modifying the other Apple of Eden recovered by Connor Kenway through a device to cancel out the effects. It was placed in Russia, and sadly could only be focused on that area. The results, were however a success, resulting in a bitter loss of the French, and Bonaparte's officials turning against him.

Vienna in 1806 began to show a desire for abdication of the last Holy Roman Emperor, Francis II of Austria, whom the script has Gneisenau called "an Emperor who abandoned the German people in their hour of need". Napoleon was seeing unrest on all sides. The German town of Kolberg, not yet affected by war, was divided. Some saw the French victories as a good thing, some wonder whether to leave. Only one man, Nettelbeck alone was set on resisting the French. Nettelbeck created a citizen militia, in spite of the best efforts of the regular army, he had supplies collected, and strongly opposed the idea of surrender.

After having been threatened with execution, and convinced that Kolberg can only be saved if a great leader can be found, Nettelbeck sent his girlfriend Maria on a dangerous journey to Königsberg where the Court of Prussia had retreated, to meet with the King and with Queen Louise, who was described by Napoleon as "the only man in Prussia". Maria's journey lead to the energetic and charismatic Gneisenau being sent to Kolberg. After an initial confrontation with Nettelbeck, in order to show that there is only one leader in Kolberg, and that Gneisenau is that leader, the two worked together with the army and the citizens to save the city from the French. After Kolberg is saved.

In 1808, Napoleon, wished to reconcile his friendship with Arno rather than rely on the apple of Eden's abilities,and so he and Arno searched for the decaying corpse of an acquaintance of Arno, Germain and recovered his body, arranging its proper burial in the Parisian catacombs.

In 1809, When Napoleon had invaded most of Austria, Boris Grushenko, a coward and pacifist scholar, was forced to enlist in the Russian army. Desperate and disappointed after hearing the news that Sonja, his cousin twice removed, is to wed a herring merchant, he becomes a war hero. Boris returned and married the recently widowed Sonja, who did not want to marry him, but promised him that she would, in order to make him happy for one night, when she thought that he was about to be killed in a duel. To her surprise and disappointment, he survived. Their marriage is filled with philosophical debates but no money.

In 1810,Desperate for an heir, Napoleon divorced Josephine, and Désirée comforted her former rival, before Napoleon's upcoming marriage to the 18-year-old Marie Louise of Austria. Napoleon involves France in more wars, and Bernadotte is approached by representatives of the king of Sweden, who wishes to adopt him and make him the heir to the throne. Désirée, stunned by the news that she will one day be a queen, nevertheless supports her husband, and eventually Napoleon allows both of them to leave Paris.

Napoleon Bonaparte, having divorced Josephine, launched an unsuccessful seduction of the Countess Marie Walewska, who was married to a much older man, but she resisted until convinced that giving in will save Poland from his wrath. After her husband annuls their marriage and Napoleon divorced the Empress Josephine, the pair were free to formalize their relationship, but Napoleon shocked her and everyone by announcing his decision to wed the Archduchess Marie Louise of Austria for political reasons. While he didn't expect it to impact his relationship with Marie, she leaves him, without ever telling him that she was expecting his child.

In Stockholm, Désirée did not fit in with the royal family and asked to go home. Eight months later, she attended a ball in Paris at which Napoleon showed off his new son. Napoleon made veiled threats about Bernadotte's alliance with Russia and announced to the crowd that she will be held hostage to ensure Sweden's support while his army marches through Russia to Moscow.

Napoleon's army was defeated, some say as a result of yellow creatures called _Serviteurs_ which Napoleon had under him that accidentally shot him with a canon which was luckily improperly loaded and did not kill him, though the creatures were immediately fired. Napoleon visited Désirée, asking her to write a letter to Bernadotte, requesting his help. Désirée realized that Napoleon still loved her and came more for her than to seek her husband's help. Soon after, Bernadotte lead one of the armies that overwhelms Napoleon, and the triumphant general reunites with Désirée before returning to Sweden

While the still living members of the American League were legally prevented by Presidents Thomas Jefferson and James Madison to take actions against Napoleon and France following the Louisiana Purchase, Connor Kenway and Alfred Stormalong chose to aid in taking down the French Emperor in various battles whenever they could.

In 1812, a skirmish occurred on a small island housing a The Swiss Robinson Family, ancestors to the famed family of explorers who went missing during a space exploration in the 1990s. They had settled on the island and renamed it New Switzerland. This battle between the American and French League members ended in a draw. Napoleon, at the time of the skirmish was posing for the famous _Napoleon in his study_ painting when a Cheese Danish made especially for him was stolen by the painter Remy, who promptly disappeared. The Emperor swore under his breath that this as the work of yet another time traveller thinking they can humiliate the great Napoleon.

While Napoleon was in Russia, Boris and Sonja attempted to assassinate him but fail. Boris was executed while Sonja escaped arrest. She would later meet up with among others, Horatio Hornblower, Richard Sharpe,Pricne Andrei of Russia and Bernadotte as they made a move to finish off Napoleon. The French League was hardly idle at the time and engaged in war on all fronts whenever they could but steadily they were becoming militarized.

In 1813, another member joined the French League.

 **Brigadier Etienne Gerard  
** A Hussar officer in the French Army during the Napoleonic Wars. Gerard's most notable attribute was his vanity – he was utterly convinced that he was the bravest soldier, greatest swordsman, most accomplished horseman and most gallant lover in all France. Gerard was not entirely wrong, since he displayed notable bravery on many occasions, but his self-satisfaction undercut this quite often. Obsessed with honour and glory, he was always ready with a stirring speech or a gallant remark to a lady. He was chosen to be the new commander the League given Napoleon's rise to power. He quickly ascended in the ranks. His presence was intended to unify the French League in the face of growing opposition from other Leagues.

After Napoleon was defeated in Russia, Prussian leaders wondered whether it was time to turn openly against him. Frederick William was convinced by Gneisenau to do so, and sits down to write the proclamation An Mein Volk ("To my People") announcing the Wars of Liberation.( _Kolberg)  
_  
The Napoleonic Wars were now being waged in German as the Befreiungskriege (War of Liberation). Count August von Gneisenau gave a speech claiming that the siege of Kolberg taught the importance of citizen armies and through that victory they gained the courage to resist.

The leadership of Brigadier Gerard proved to not be enough to turn the tide on the face of growing opposition from Britain and Russia and while the Apple of Eden was only used when necessary it's influence was still lost in Russia. The League consisting at the time of: Cagliostro, Johanna Constantine, Mariya, Arno Victo Dorian, Charles Darnay, Jacques Clouseau, Billy Budd, and Brigadier Gerard, was divided by the failure in Russia. At this moment Cagliostro left, a change brought about by a conversation with the captive Prince Adei during the siege in Russia where the Prince convinced Cagliostro of his own belief that Napoleon was the antichrist. Cagliostro, who had aided in Napoleon's rise to power with the interior motif of searching for "Faust", convinced Johanna of this and they departed the League with Mariya while formulating a plan against him. The rest of the League continued to operate until Napoleon was forced to relinquish his throne in the Emperor Demise Act by the French and did so in a peaceful manner, being exiled to the island of Elba. The League retreated to the island of Naxos.

However as History has shown both Napoleon and the French League would return soon after. This time however they would become aware of the Anti-Napoleon which had been formed to thwart thee very people which they would combat.


	13. Sharpe's League-1805

Sharpe's League saw the beginning of its formation at the battle of Trafalgar, where Britain had also found its heroes. It came about as the result of a chance meeting between Horatio Hornblower and the time travelling Doctor, who was in an appearance with a bowl cut similar to comedian Moe Howard at the time. The Doctor had detected the use of a strong energy capable of altering reality but was not yet aware of its source. The two collaborated and during that time recruited promising individuals from nations opposing Napoleon's Empire.

Sharpe's League consisted of:

 **Horatio Hornblower**  
Hornblower was a courageous, intelligent, and a skilled seaman, but he is also burdened by his intense reserve, introspection, and self-doubt, and is described as "unhappy and lonely". Despite numerous personal feats of extraordinary skill and cunning, he belittled his achievements by numerous rationalizations, remembering only his fears. He consistently ignored or was unaware of the admiration in which he was held by his fellow sailors. He regards himself as cowardly, dishonest, and, at times, disloyal—never crediting his ability to persevere, think rapidly, organise, or cut to the heart of a matter. His sense of duty, hard work, and drive to succeed make these imagined negative characteristics undetectable by everyone but him and, being introspective, he obsesses over petty failures to reinforce his poor self-image. His introverted nature continually isolates him from the people around him, including his closest friend William Bush, and his wives never fully understand him. He is guarded with nearly everyone, unless the matter is the business of discharging his duty as a King's officer, in which case he is clear and decisive. He was dedicated to leading the League, only failing to do so on one occasion to attend the funeral of his father: The Reverend Christopher Syn who was murdered by a man who had discovered his former identity as notorious Pirate Captain Clegg.  
 **  
Major Richard Sharpe  
** Sharpe was described as "brilliant but wayward" a "loose cannon". He was a highly skilled leader of light troops who takes part in a range of battles during the Napoleonic Wars and other conflicts, dangerous to have as an enemy; a skilled marksman and a good swordsman. He was six feet tall with an angular, tanned face, long black hair, and blue eyes. His most obvious physical characteristic was a deep scar on his right cheek which pulled at his right eye, giving his face a mocking expression when relaxed; this disappeared when he smiled, which was not too frequently.

 **Don Diego De La Vega Alias "The Fox"**  
"The Fox" or Señor Zorro in Spanish was an outlaw in the pueblo of Los Angeles in California "to avenge the helpless, to punish evil men, to aid the oppressed" and was dubbed the "Curse of Capistrano." In the guise of Don Diego de la Vega, he was a passionless fop but in the guise of the Fox, De la Vega was a swashbuckling adventurer. The Fox would kill or humiliate criminals, corrupt governors and land owners, at times leaving them with a scar shaped like a "Z" referring to his spanish name. This strategy would often backfire, as he would occasionally be frame when a murderer would leave such a mark on their victims. His alias was inspired by the transformed persona created when Inigo Montoya inherited the role of the Dread Pirate Roberts, changing the name in honor of Captain Leatherwing's ship "The Flying Fox" upon the ship's destruction in battle and the supposed death of the Captain. The Fox spent many years fighting the corrupt landowners of the region in a manner similar to Robin Hood. Spain was an ally of Napoleon during the war. De Vega, who devoted his life to battling the wealthy saw an opportunity to assassinate those that would normally be out of his reach.

 **Anita Santiago Alias "Lady Rawhide"**  
Anita Santiago was driven to create her own costumed identity to seek revenge against the Commandante of Los Angeles, Captain Enrique Monasterio who inflected terrible injures on her brother, Roman Santiago. Anita gained a hatred for the vigilante Zorro when her brother, Roman, was falsely mistaken as being Zorro by the nefarious Captain Enrique Monasterio who shot Roman point black. He survived but was permanently blinded and disfigured on half of his face. Since then, Anita swore that she would make Zorro pay with his life. What seemed like a simple task for vendetta became more complicated after she met her adversary in person and fell in love and came to respect what Zorro stood for. Eventually she would adopt his goal to fight injustice and help the helpless against the wicked and corrupt. Santiago has been compared to Cat Burglar Selina Kyle, who had a similar romance/rival relationship as Santiago and Vega, only with the costumed crime fighter Bruce Wayne.

 **Pyotr** " **Pierre** " **Kirillovich Bezukhov  
** A later edition to the League. The large-bodied, ungainly, and socially awkward illegitimate son of an old Russian grandee. Pierre, educated abroad, returned to Russia as a misfit. After killing a romantic rival, he became a freemason out of guilt. Pierre became fanatically obsessed with killing Napoleon. His place in the League was due to his friendship with Prince Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky. He was not simply a mere soldier, as his obsession allowed him to pore himself into training to rival the Emperor in combat. He had been present at the defeat of Napoleon in Russia and wished to finish the job.

 **Norrell  
** a "practical magician" who had obtained the books of Prospero and took to practicing magic. He went public with his abilities when he exposed himself to a society of self proclaimed "theoretical magicians" a secret society living in York, who believed that magic died out several hundred years earlier. John Childermass, Mr Norrell's servant, convinced a member of the group, John Segundus, to write about the event for the London newspapers., Sonja Grushenko where ehe gained immense fame and began aiding in the war effort against Napoleon. He was recruited to counter any possible magical advantages provided by Cagliostro's presence on Napoleon's League.

 **Missions:**  
Sharpe's League would spent many years battling the forces of Napoleon. This included adding in preventing an assault on Kolberg. The skirmish with their Napoleonic counterpart on the island of New Switzerland, and battles with Brigadier Gerard and the young Captain of the Yorkshire Militia George Wickham Jr. in 1814. Of note however, were the sojourns into France itself. While Sharpe, Hornblower and Norell, could not enter the country due to the risk of recognition and lack of acting ability, this did not apply to Diego, who infiltrated certain areas thanks to Spain's allegiance with France. Diego was surprised to discover the existence of a group of four, the descendants of Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan, who seeked to restore the monarchy. They had attempted to persuade Sir Percival Blackeney and the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel to aid them, seeing him as a savior of the royal family, while that may have been true at one point, Sic Percy had grown disturbed and disgusted when the infamous "120 Days of Sodom" affair was uncovered by the public and he regretted saving the lives of the nobles. The incident uncovered was that King Louis XIV and several nobles and members of the royal court had taken many of their subjects to a secluded castle and performed unspeakable acts upon them for a total of five months. Diego opposed the return of such a regime to power. Zorro and battled the Musketeer ancestors, who had allied with a group called the Knights of Maison-Rouge, who had attempted to save Marie Antionette alongside The League of the Scarlet Pimpernel. The Knights revealed to the two Spanish vigilantes the truth.

King Louis XIV may have been still alive.

When it was clear that Revolution would begin. Royal advisor De Monet managed to convince the king that he needed to go into hiding, and that they would need an imposter to be him. Thus Jacques, the garçon de pisse (a.k.a. "piss-boy"), was chosen to impersonate the real king. Later that night, a woman named Mlle Rimbaud, unaware of the subterfuge, arrived and offered herself to the piss-boy dressed as the king in order to free her father from the Bastille. As she invited him to take her virginity, he pardoned her father without requiring the sexual favors. After Mlle Rimbaud and her senile father returned from the prison, the peasants burst into the room and captured the piss-boy "king" and Mlle Rimbaud. They were taken to the guillotine for the crimes committed by the crown. When asked if he would like a blindfold or any last words, Jacques declined. However, when they tested the guillotine, Jacques made a final request for a product called Novocain. The executioner declared "there is no such thing known to medical science", to which Jacques replied "I'll wait". Just as Jacques was about to be beheaded Mlle Rimbaud mused that "only a miracle can save him now", at that moment a friend of Jacques, Josephus arrived in a cart pulled by a horse named Miracle and rescued the two, and all three escaped Paris, riding away in the cart, passing the famed monument of the depicting "THE END" carved in english in the french mountainside.

Upon hearing this story, Zorro considered it ridiculous. The Knights however, claimed to have witnessed the events first hand, and that officially Louis XIV and Marie Antionette were executed but in reality still lived. The duo nonetheless agreed to help them, largely out of respect for the fencing skills demonstrated by the Musketeer descendants and the fact that A rebellion from within the Napoleonic regime may have proven beneficial in the long run. The leader of the Knights, Maurice Lindsey, was a surprisingly sane seeming brave man. He explained that the organization had a method of tricking citizens into performing tasks such as delivering messages. He was originally picked as a messenger but was mistaken for a member and rose in the ranks as he was infatuated with Marie Antionette and wished to save her life, though he did not say if he succeeded in this, refusing to answer of ignoring the subject.

By coincidence, or perhaps the true purpose the League had been sent into France to begin with, Dracula was also present in the country, seeking to have coffins containing his native Transylvanian soil spread throughout the world in case he needed them and was currently in Notre Dame. Zorro saw this as a means of killing two birds with one stone as Dracula had met the true King Louis XIV and his supernatural powers would allow him to identify an imposter, especially since he had been in the palace at the time of the Revolution.

Diego had never met the Count before. A cover story was formed in which he would travel with a recent widower, Carmelita Rodriquez aboard the same ship Dracula would be leaving France on. He recognized the vampire from his cold dead eyes and that night when Dracula attacked the woman, Zorro leaped into action. The Vampire was nearly too much for for him and Zorro was nearly bitten. Diego was extremely fortunate as the vampire teeth only left red indents on the skin but did not pierce flesh or draw blood. The two fought until the morning when the crew awoke and and both parties fled to hide their presence onboard.

Zorro attempted to hunt the vampire during the day but did not find him until the arrival of nightfall. Dracula went after the same woman as before which Zorro not expected. While she was taken Zorro engaged the Count in a fierce battle. Diego was able to overcome his foe through the use of the holy relic within the cathedral, the crown of thorns said to be the same worn on the head of Jesus when he was crucified. Zorro grabbed the crown from its case, broken in the battle, and drove it upon Dracula's head. The Count was immobilized and continued to mock Zorro and boast of his greatness as the sun finally came up and the morning rays slowly burned away the vampire's body. Before he died he confessed to Zorro that he had been with the King as the Palace was stormed and could say for certain it was no imposter.

Unknown to the Spanish crimefighter, the woman Carmelita Rodriguez had become a Vampire and had vanished during the battle. Dracula's delayed death meant she would remain among the undead. The crown would be returned and Dracula's body would regenerate upon the next night. It should be stated that Dracula is not normally vulnerable to sunlight unless already weakened as was the effect of the crown.

Zorro returned with this news to Maurice and the Knights and many lost hope while others had difficulty believing such the word of a Vampire. Zorro would return to League activity and in 1812 be joined on the team by his sometimes ally, sometimes foe Lady Rawhide.

Eventually, Sharpe's team aided in fighting off the French while the device containing the Apple of eden was established in Russia and turned the tide of the war, coincidently this occurred just as russian Count Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov, who idolized Napoleon men him in person and then became disheartened and grew a desire to kill the Emperor. Napoleon suffered a loss in Russia. He attempted to take his own life with a cyanide capsule but this failed and he was captured and exiled. many military men were not satisfied including the two heads of the League Sharpe, and Hornblower. The Russian "Pierre" joined the League at this time out of a desire to get close enough to kill Napoleon while he was in exile.

Celebrating the end of the war, the group attended what would be the last of London's famous frost fairs in 1814. Sharpe's league was present. Hornblower was touched to discover that he would have a monument erected in his honor. Sharpe remained serious and never smiled. Vega and Santiago complained about the cold which baffled Pierre who claimed this weather was a warm summer day compared to Russian winter. Women attempted to flirt with him due to his status only to be threatened or intimidated away by fiancee Natasha. The Doctor also appeared at the Frost Fair, having brought a date, a woman named River Song, and a performer for the Fair, a Blind Black pianist named "Wonder".

After this the League officially disbanded. Though like Napoleon's exile this would not last.

The more military members believed that as long as he lived he would pose a threat. As stated this included Hornblower, Sharpe and Bezukhov. While Napoleon was in exile, the Knights and Maurice took control of France, seeking to find an heir and establish a monarchy once again.

 **The Napoleon League**  
The Napoleonic League had retreated to the island of Naxos and at the time of their emperor's exile, and was lead by Brigadier Gerard and consisted of Arno Victo Dorian, Charles Darnay, Jacque Clouseau, and Billy Budd. Only Gerard and Dorian were loyal to the Emperor but they were intimidating enough to threaten the others into following orders. The group realized one fatal flaw in the roster: They were all human, and could only do so much. They all agreed to recruit the members who had left, Cagliostro, Johanna Constantine and Mariya. They found Johanna at Blackwood Manor, who refused to rejoin, citing her British citizenship, and had no idea where Cagliostro was. Jacque, then spoke up, having been ignored by the others unintentionally and explained his belief that Cagliostro likely headed towards a nameless castle which the two had spoken about. The group decided to search the complex. One among them informed the British authorities, Sharpe, Hornblower and Bezukhov, having anticipated such a move were quickest to pursue.

The Napoleonic League discovered the nameless castle from Jacques's story, now renamed the Castle of Cagliostro and overlooking a small village. They found Cagliostro relaxing and he likewise refused to join. As the group spoke, Dorian searched the castle using his acrobatics to inspect difficult to reach places. It was Dorian, who discovered in the castle, the remains of countless poor. He took off to warn the others, able to shout to them while running that the castle they were in was the very same in which the infamous "120 days of Sodom took place". Just then the floor gave way. A lever had been pulled and all fell into the maze like areas. The mastermind boasted to the fallen, who could not reach him but still see him. It was Jaques the Fatalist, who revealed himself as the true King Louis XIV.

The King had retreated to hide in the infamous castle and began to form a scheme to reclaim his power. Of course he would never be accepted and he'd prefer to return to power sooner rather than later. He already knew of one person who closely resembled him and was familiar with the legend of the Man in the Iron Mask, his ancestor. He was able to find loyalists by convincing the descendants of the Musketeers that such a play had been implemented and that he was in reality a man called Jacque. he told the story as he knew it had happened except he claimed to be the man. They believed him and became his most devout followers. he also gained the support of the Knights of Maison-Rouge. He then left the group for dead to face off against their various enemies in the maze and take over France, posing as Jacques. He'd intended on luring Cagliostro who could oppose him and Napoleon to their deaths in the castle.

To ensure the group's demise. Louis XIV had called the attention of three independent foes, The rogue Assassin Shay, Dracula, and "Le Violateur", the latter two having followed the League to Caglisotro. The Castle was revealed to be a deathtrap, intended to confuse the two supernatural enemies of its owner and included towers with no entrances and underground mazes. The various members survived their battles with the villains, but only because the monsters were using them until they reached Cagliostro when they all convened in one area the sorcerer revealed to the surprised villains that he was no longer capable of being manipulated by either Dracula or Violateur. Louis XIV had, as one of the few good things during his reign, found a cure for vampirism, which Cagliostro had kept a vial of, as he had invented it. He had faked his condition to try and kill Dracula, having once succeeded and now lured the Vampire into a trap. His role as a demon spawn had been simply "wished away" by Napoleon using the Apple of Eden. Violateur and Dracula retreated in defeat, especially when Cagliostro found among the bodies his creation Mariya, whom he's given a more human appearance. She promptly smashed a hole into several walls until they reached the outside.

Sharpe and Hornblower had assembled a battalion outside following an anonymous tip from Jacques. The group surrendered and revealed what had happened, though they denied they planned on freeing Napoleon. Cagliostro, who had never agreed to rejoin the League departed back to the Castle immediately along with Mariya. The Napoleon League was taken captive and taken into the custody of the French Government under the rule of Jacque, though Dorian was able to escape custody and while he tried to free the others they insisted he save himself. Darnay and Budd were given dates of execution. A Letter was sent to Napoleon by Dorian ensuring him of a plan to rescue him. However, the Emperor's response was passed through a line of messengers which the Knights had infiltrated and the secretive group under the guidance of Maurice, followed their policy of concealing their messages and their members by using an intentionally misinformed messenger and framed a man named Edmond Dantes for being a Bonapartist, resulting in his imprisonment before his escape to the island of Monte Christo.

Dorian escaped to the island of Elba, hoping to convince Napoleon to return and overthrow the monarchy. He was still Emperor but now had his reign limited to Elba, an island of 12,000 inhabitants in the Mediterranean, 20 km (12 mi) off the Tuscan coast. His wife and son took refuge in Austria. In the first few months on Elba he created a small navy and army, developed the iron mines, oversaw the construction of new roads, issued decrees on modern agricultural methods, and overhauled the island's legal and educational system, and was well loved. A few months into his exile, Napoleon learned that his ex-wife Josephine had died in France. He was devastated by the news, locking himself in his room and refusing to leave for two days. Pierre Bezukhov had travelled to the island as well to kill the Emperor, who in his depression welcomed death. Seeing him in his current state, Pierre was convinced to abandon his vengeance just as Dorian arrived, as did the rogue Assassin Shay. Shay revealed that he believed the Apple of Eden had been hidden on the island and was searching for it. Connor Kenway arrived as well for the same reason and allied with Dorian to combat Shay. Napoleon still refused to take control again but King Louis XIV and the knights made an attempt on the Emperor's life. Fortunately, Sharpe had anticipated this when Pierre had not joined him on the journey to the Castle of Cagliostro, realizing he would attempt to kill Napoleon, and sent a message to Zorro and Santiago to intercept the attempted assassination. They would never reach their destination.

En route, on the same ship was the vampire Carmelita Rodriguez. Who had denied her vampire urges. She witnessed the Musketeer descendants attempt to kill the two vigilantes. Santiago was wounded and lay dying. Carmelita lost control upon seeing the bleeding heroine and bit into her. Zorro attempted to stop this but was knocked overboard. While he would survive, he was unable to reach the island in time.

On Elba, The Knights reached Napoleon and prepared to kill him. The commander boasted that he had personally killed Josephine Balsamo and Napoleon's son personally and was left unsatisfied without the Emperor himself being dead. At this revelation, Napoleon regained his fighting spirit and grabbed the man's sword and killed him, fighting off the soldiers. Shay escaped but remained on the island. Kenway and Dorian argued when it was revealed Dorian had hidden the Apple of Eden and not destroyed it as the two had planned resulting in an argument, wherein Connor revealed Shay killed Dorian's father and had thwarted Connor's attempts to establish a Colonial Assassin's guild. Dorian reluctantly led Kenway to where the Apple was buried. Shay attacked again, having waited and a fight ensued. The two assassins were joined by Napoleon who wanted to protect his friend even as he knew he was outmatched. The Emperor grabbed Shay, who was about to use the apple and leaped off of the palace balcony, falling into the sea.

Two days later, Napoleon washed up on the French mainland along with the corpse of Shay. He was found lying on his stomach and picking himself up when the 5th Regiment arrived, they had been sent to intercept him. Napoleon saw the Regiment came he shouted "Here I am. Kill your Emperor, if you wish". He then sat up to reveal the Apple of Eden in his hands. The soldiers quickly responded with, "Vive L'Empereur!" Ney, who had boasted to the restored King Louis XIV, who now posed at on the throne as his own ancestors Louis XVIII, that he would bring Napoleon to Paris in an iron cage, affectionately kissed his former emperor and forgot his oath of allegiance to the restored monarch. The two then marched together towards Paris with a growing army as more and more Parisians ran to join the army. The unpopular Louis XVIII reportedly fled to Belgium after realizing he had little political support, where according to rumors he coincidentally ran into the real Jacques, whom he had impersonated and while the two failed to recognize each other a fight broke out in which Louis XIV was killed by accident. Napoleon, restored to the role of Emperor, but having grown fond of the island of Elba where he ruled, through the recommendation of Bishop Myriel, whom Napoleon had known in his youth, the new Mayor of Elba was appointed, a former fugitive named Jean Valjean, though this was unknown at the time as he used the alias Monsieur Madeleine. Napoleon's reasoning was that he knew personally form his ruling of Elba, the good a man who wished to redeem himself could do. The next course of action taken by the Emperor was a crackdown on the Knights of Maison-Rouge which resulted in almost all of them being wiped out including the murder of Maurice Lindsey who, having discovered the true identity of Jean Valjean, attempted to expose this truth. He was wounded in an ambush and fled into the Parisian sewers where he began to write the word "Jean Valjean" presumably intending to form the phrase "Jean Valjean is Madeleine" but he died from his wounds before completing the message. Valjean later became the mayor of the town of Montreuil-sur-Mer.

With all opposition at home defeated. Napoleon sent the British a package containing the Apple of Eden with a sword impaled through it, destroyed. Sharpe interpreted this as the Emperor saying he did not need it and they in turn destroyed theirs.

The return of Napoleon was not the only concern of Sharpe's League at this time as they were also hunting the murderous vampire Lord Ruthven, whom had been written about by this time, many falling claiming he was an invention of Lord Byron who only documented incidents concerning him in a theatrical manner akin to the studies of his acquaintance Mary Shelley into the doings of Victor Frankenstein. The two were apr too a group of friends who often met to tell each other true stories of their cases while attempting to scare one another, predating such rituals by Thomas Carnacki and the Midnight Society. Edmond Dantes, under the suspicions of Lady Caroline would be confronted by Sharpe's League as she believed him to be a Vampire, not aided when he returned as a mysterious Count who set about murdering those who had wronged him. This case would end up ruining Lady Caroline's reputation when it was discovered that as a youth she had been seduced by Ruthven, resulting in a scandal that ruined her.

 **The Battle of Waterloo**

The First Day: June 15 1815

While patrolling the roads connecting the Anglo-Dutch and Prussian forces, Sharpe witnesses the main body of Napoleon's Army of the North crossing the border from France, revealing that Napoleon did not intend to maneuver around the flank of the allied armies, via Mons as the Duke of Wellington, but instead to ram his army into the gap between the two allied forces and defeat them in detail. Sharpe sent an urgent message to Wellington, while he stayed behind to continue spying on the invading French. Unfortunately, the cavalry's commander, General Dornberg, decried Sharpe's message as a French deception, and teared it up rather than forwarded it to Wellington.

Later that day, after the French had entered Charleroi, Sharpe returned to the Prince of Orange's headquarters and was aghast to find that the army was ignorant of the French invasion. A messenger was dispatched a messenger to retrieve the Prince from Brussels, while Sharpe carried orders to the troops nearest to the crossroads at Quatre Beas,and rode to Brussels to warn Wellington. The Leagues were dispatched. Both of them.

Sharpe's entrance into the Duchess of Richmonds ball- covered in dirt, sweat, and the blood of a slain French Dragoon.- causes a stir to which Sharpe is oblivious as he informed Wellington of the invasion. The French had attempted to stop him and had sent a Dragon rider after him, which Sharpe had only barely managed to kill after it slaughtered his forces. Wellington was equal parts dismayed and admiring at being "humbugged" by Napoleon, who had brought his army to the allies' doorstep before the Anglo-Dutch army can converge, much less link with the Prussians.

Exiting his conference with the Duke, Sharpe was outraged to encounter Lord John Rossendale, the lover of his estranged wife Jane. He insulted Rossendale in public and demanded the return of the money Jane took from him. Rossendale, knowing full well that he would lose any combat with Sharpe, meekly acquiesces, but Jane encouraged him to use the impending battle as a cover to kill Sharpe.

The Second Day: June 16 1815

On the field at Quatre Bras, it quickly became apparent that the Belgian contingent of the Dutch-Belgian army would not fight against their old comrades in the French army, and the Belgians brought up to reinforce Saxe-Weimar's men break and run as soon as the first French appear in the fields. Likewise, the Prince of Orange comically attempts, twice, to lead a charge of his Dutch-Belgian cavalry against an opposing force of French lancers, but is forced to turn back when his horsemen refuse, twice, to move. The man leading the charged happened to be the one true Jacques, who previously impersonated and was impersonated by the King of France.

Wellington saw the Belgian troops Prince of Orange, humiliated by his own troops' poor performance, to assert his authority, the Prince ordered General Halkett's brigade to form line and advance, but Sharpe objected that the French cavalry were lurking in a depression in the field, and would massacre any infantry in line. The Prince disregarded this advice, and dismissed Sharpe from his staff when Sharpe refuses to carry the orders to Halkett's brigade. He then proceeded to rejoin with the League.

The Prince's orders were carried out, and, shortly, the regiment were all but wiped out by a cavalry charge, although Sharpe and the League rushed to the side of their old regiment, volunteers saved the majority of them by urging them to run and take cover in the forest. The rest of the brigade likewise takes casualties, and the French cavalry advances before reinforcements arrive and pushed them back. Sharpe raged at the needless loss of life caused by the Prince.

The Third Day: June 17 1815

The British army began the day expecting to pursue a routed French army, but instead were forced to retreat just south of the village of Waterloo. Sharpe and the League were stunned to see Napoleon himself sitting Astrid this horse from across the water.

During the confusion of the retreat from Quatre Bras, Lord John Rossendale was separated and Sharpe cornered him in the woods. Rossendale aimed a pistol at Sharpe, but hadn't the nerve to pull the trigger, and Sharpe disarmed him easily. Sharpe said Rossendale is welcome to Jane, but Sharpe wants his money back.

The Fourth Day: June 18 1815

Wellington deployed his forces on a ridge south of Waterloo, preparing to defend against Napoleon's inevitable attack, The Prince of Orange, expecting a flanking maneuver by Napoleon, posted Sharpe on the British right, to watch for any French forces. Privately, The League agreed that, as fond as he usually was of maneuver, Napoleon was so confident of victory, that he will make a frontal attack in overwhelming force. In fact, Napoleon was so confident that, although both armies were assembled on opposite sides of the battlefield well before dawn, he did not commence the attack until close to 11:00 a.m.

Orange was humiliated further when, again, the Dutch-Belgian troops under his command refused to advance, and, again, the Prince found himself virtually ignored by the rest of the army's commanders, as the allied infantry are slaughtered as a result of following the Prince's orders.

Rossendale, desperate to regain his honor in battle after being humiliated by Sharpe, joined the British charge. Rossendale fought bravely, but allowed himself to be swept along with the ill-disciplined English cavalry as they continue the charge across the field and to the French artillery park. By the time a retaliatory charge of French lancers formed up behind them, the Englishmen's horses were exhausted, and they were easily slaughtered. Rossendale was crippled by a lance strike to his spine and blinded by a sword slash across the face, knocked off his horse, and left lying wounded on the battlefield.

Sharpe, outraged to learn that the Prince has repeated his mistake and caused yet more needless deaths, gives the Prince the V sigh and rode away. The League were forced to retreat by the French to a shelter formed the Prince of Wales' own volunteers. The French cavalry were largely wasted in repeated fruitless attacks on the squares, but enough of them remain in the valley floor to force the British to remain in square, which made them prime targets when the French artillery commenced fire again, taking a dreadful toll.

Orange, for the third time, causes his men to be slaughtered by ordering them forward in line in the proximity of cavalry. Lieutenant Doggett, once the most deferential of the Prince's aides, called the Prince "a silk stocking full of shit,"and rode off to find Sharpe. Fearing more men will die if Orange remains in command, Sharpe attempted to kill him under cover of a rifle barrage but only succeeded in hitting him in the shoulder and wounding him, forcing him to retire from the field.

Napoleon decided to issue the final blow by advancing two columns of the Imperial Guard. Although some of the less-experienced soldiers and officers are unnerved by the sight of the Guard, Wellington is well-experienced at repelling troops in column formation, and personally introduced another magician into the field, one that rivaled the abilities of Norell, Jonathan Strange, an ancestor of Stephen Strange, who quickly demonstrated his abilities by destroying the larger column.

Sharpe and the League along with Strange quickly took command of the regiment and helped to turn back the smaller column of the Guard. With the Imperial Guard defeated and the Prussians finally arriving on the field, the morale of the French army collapsed, and Wellington ordered a general advance, driving them off the battlefield. The Napoleon League members, freed from imprisonment upon Napoleon's return was deployed into the field and engaged in their rivals.

From the water began a naval battle between Hornblower and Gerard. Bezukhov and Darnay engaged in hand to hand combat one they ran out of bullets. Norrell and Strange alone would have ensured victory were it not for the arrival of Cagliostro, who brought along with him the robotic Mariya. The human League members responded with fear, A Prussian assassin on the battlefield, Sonja Grushenko who claimed to wish to kill Napoleon to avenger husband Boris Grushenko who was caught attempting to assassinate him and executed, though she would occasionally have to be reminded of this fact, called the fearful soldiers on the Prussian force cowardly and walked up Mariya, calling her harmless. She was promptly killed when the mechanical woman shoved her hand through her face and out the back of her head. The soldiers opened fire and destroyed the mannequin, the majority of the parts falling into the hands of the Austrian army. Faced with two sorcerers, Cagliostro was forced to retreat, and Brigadier Gerard's ship was sunk in battle with Hornblower. Billy Budd, as an Englishman was sent as a spy to kill Hornblower but this to failed, resulting in the Budd's death. Dorian continued fighting until Connor Kenway approached him, wishing to speak with him. He would not be swayed and the two Assassins fought in an intense battle. It ended with Kenway being forced to kill Dorian.

The remaining members including Darnay and Gerard surrendered.

As night fell, a delirious Rossendale was killed by a peasant woman looting the battlefield. After finding Rossendale's body, an officer reluctantly informed Sharpe that the promissory note had no value, then left to break the news to Jane, who was pregnant with Lord John's child and now utterly alone.

after the Battle of Waterloo, Napoleon retreated with his personal army to the Château de Malmaison. Representatives of the allied armies asked his old flame Désirée to speak with Napoleon, hoping that she can persuade him to surrender. Napoleon agreed to speak with Désirée alone, and mused on what his destiny would have been if he had married her. Napoleon proclaimed that he had given his life to protect France, but Désirée gently told him that he must do as France asks and go into exile on St. Helena. Napoleon gave Désirée his sword in surrender and assured her that her dowry was not the only reason that he proposed to her many years ago in Marseille.

In 1821, Napoleon Bonaparte, after six years in exile on the isle of St. Helena, had a plan to escape. Switching places with lowly French deckhand Eugene Lenormand, Napoleon made his way to Paris, at which time Eugene would announce the switch, allowing Napoleon to reclaim his throne.

However, the plan quickly went awry: the ship Napoleon was serving on abruptly changed its itinerary and docked in Belgium instead of France. Having to make his way to France by land (and gaining an appalling look at the tourist trap the Battlefield of Waterloo has become), he finally met at the French border by a loyal agent, Sgt. Bommell, formerly of the French Imperial Guard. Bommell gave him the name of another agent in Paris he can trust, Lt. Truchaut.

Arriving in Paris, Napoleon was surprised to find that Truchaut has recently died. Passing himself off as an old comrade of the Lieutenant, Napoleon accepted the hospitality of Truchaut's widow, Nicole, whom everyone called "Pumpkin", and made the acquaintance of her other lodger, Dr. Lambert and her adopted young son, Gerard, named after the now war hero.

The crucial flaw in the plan reveals itself when, back on St. Helena, Eugene decided he liked living in the relative luxury of Napoleon's exile, and refused to reveal the switch. Napoleon's French entourage found themselves unexpectedly powerless, as Eugene stuffed his face with sweets, dictated his own bawdy version of Napoleon's official memoirs, and even managed to convince his British captors that he is the true Napoleon.

With no news from St. Helena, Napoleon was drawn into Pumpkin's life. When her fruit-selling business was on the brink of failure, he applied his own talents for planning and organization, and the business becomes prosperous again.

As affection developed between Napoleon and Pumpkin, Dr. Lambert, who had designs on Pumpkin himself, jealously searched for some kind of dirt on "Eugene." Going through his bedroom, Lambert is shocked to find a small cameo portrait of Napoleon's young son whom he unknowingly had with Countess Marie Walewska, and realized who "Eugene" really was.

On St. Helena, Eugene abruptly dropped dead of some kind of stomach complaint (later believed to be stomach cancer). Quickly realizing that the dead man on the island was not Napoleon, the British garrison commander layed out their options: either they announce the fraud, and commit themselves to heinous punishment, or else they maintain that "what we have here is a dead emperor" and so everything is well. Only in one of their journal's war this recorded.

When "Napoleon's" death was announced throughout France, the real Napoleon abruptly remembered his original plan and announced to Pumpkin that it was time for him to take his rightful place on the French throne. To his fury, Pumpkin was horrified and dismisses him as a delusional lunatic, pleading with him that she loves Eugene, and hates Napoleon.

With no loyalist agent in Paris to vouch for his identity, Napoleon found himself an Emperor without an army, or a friend. He was reduced to going to Dr. Lambert, who he realized stole the portrait, and demanded it back. In revenge for being beaten to Pumpkin's affections, Lambert lured Napoleon onto the grounds of a sanitorium, where it seemed every patient was dressed up as Napoleon, and pretending to be him. Lambert withdrew, expecting the real Napoleon to be rounded up by the attendants, but a shaken Napoleon escaped the grounds by climbing over the wall, suffering a nasty cut on his hand from the chevaux de frise on top. Lambert dropped the cameo down a sewer grate.

Emotionally and physically exhausted, Napoleon returned home to Pumpkin's house. She lovingly tended his wounds, and whispers in his ear, "you are my Napoleon."

While Gerard was looking at a pictorial account of Napoleon's life on a magic lantern, Napoleon told him the story of what really happened. It seemed that Gerard, if no one else, believed Napoleon's story.

Deciding that he is happiest living a simple life with Pumpkin, Napoleon destroyed all his mementos of his former life, except his old Imperial Guard uniform, which he left at the local military post as a gift for Sgt. Bommell, with a message reading: "Eugene Lenormand has moved on."

Napoleon Bonaparte lived out the rest of his life in Paris and was buried next to Pumpkin; while Eugene Lenormand's body was brought back to Paris and interred with high honors in Les Invalides.

The deception eventually became known at least to the King of England, who for a laugh sent the remains of Eugene Lenormand to France to mock the country. The true remains would later fall into the hands of the criminals _Les Vampires._

Napoleon's legacy would live on, literally. The Emperor was among a number of historical figures including Abraham Lincoln, Joan of Arc, John F. Kennedy, and Cleopatra, who wear cloned by a government program in the 1980's and placed in a facility known as Clone High under the supervision of scientist J. Scuddleworth, until it was discovered he had been mistreating the clones a sport of a complex plan to create his own clone based theme park called Cloney Island. Upon reaching adulthood many of the clones would live lives either mirroring those of their "clone fathers" or find careers imitating them in some capacity in film. For example the clone of Abraham Lincoln went on to star in the film "Lincoln" by Steven Spielberg though he was credited as Daniel Day Lewis. He then went on to play the titular character in the director's next film "Obama" concerning a fictional president combining elements of the presidencies of Mathew Santos and David Palmer.

The Napoleon clone would journey across America, claiming to regret letting go of Iowa in the Louisiana Purchase, and meeting and befriending a young teenage named Napoleon Dynamite, whom he engaged in a fierce rap battle with.

 **Fates  
** Napoleon's League met its fate at Waterloo. Of the dead the most notable is Mariya, who's robotic remains were taken to Kolberg, the only city to have fought off French rule. The Germans attempted to reverse engineer the automatron. This task was given to professors Spallanzani and Coppola, who fell in love with their creation, which they named Olimpia. The town of Kolberg became a symbol of power during the reign of the Nazis and was chosen as the location of which to implement Project: Metropolis by Rotwang, transforming the city into a futuristic if classist society until it fell due to a revolution of the poor. Among the devices believed to have perished along with Rotwang was his creation, his own version of "Maria".

Cagliostro would resurface several times in the coming centuries, notably engaging in a friendship with Actor Orson Welles and in the 1990's educating the new Hellspawn, Al Simmons and convincing him to become a hero. His daughter Josephine Balsamo, The Countess Cagliostro and rumored dead ex wife of Napoleon Bonaparte who resurfaced as a seemingly ageless foe of gentlemen thief Arsene Lupin. This rivalry would extend to their descendants as Arsene Lupin's grandson, Lupin the third, would battle one such relative of the Count, who took residency in the Castle fo Cagliostro.

Lady Johanna Constantine lived in Blackwood Manor and had a large family of practicing occult magicians. This included a foe of Sherlock Holmes who took the title of "Lord Blackwood" and of course, John Constantine.

The surviving members of Darnay and Gerard both would return to somewhat normal life. Darnay retired, having survived the Guillotine twice. Gerard continued to have a successful career until his death on April 17th 1852.

As for the members of Sharpe's League.

Sharpe himself had retired and lived as a farmer in Normandy by 1820. He met Napoleon in exile on though it is unknown if he was aware of the deception.

Hornblower would have many adventures and lead many battles which even included aiding Napoleon the Third until he retired in 1848 at the age of 72.

Diego continued to operate as Zorro for almost a decade. Eventually Diego took on Don Cesar as an "apprentice Zorro." in 1830. An acquaintance of Diego, Montero, also took the identity of Zorro in 1833. When Diego was imprisoned, Montero took his daughter Elena and raised her as his own. Don Cesar, having married Dolores de Muro is informed that Diego and his wife and daughter, Esperanza and Elena hadbeen killed in a fire at the de la Vega hacienda. With nothing to return to California for, he remained in Spain with his bride.

Diego later escaped from prison and trained Alejandro Murieta to be the next Zorro. The two of them defeated Montero though Diego was fatally wounded in the conflict. Alejandro, in accordance with Don Diego's will, changes his name to Alejandro de la Vega and inherits the de la Vega estate, becoming the new Zorro. His son Joaquin"Ken" Mason inherited the role next. Don Cesar meanwhile fathered both Dom Ramon and Don Manuel and continued the line through them. Others to take the Zorro identity include Jeff Stewart in 1865, Barbara Meredith as "the Whip" in 1889 and James Vega in 1935.

The fates of Vampire Carmelita Rodriquez and Anita Santiago are somewhat similar. Both became famous and even infamous Vampires. Carmelita became the vessel for an even older Vampire, similar to how Dracula was able to transfer part of himself to possess another vampire. She became Countess Mircalla Karnstein, whom she would die as.

Lady Rawhide would late been seen having made a startling recovery, yet never being the same afterwards. Struggling to control her vampiric urges. In the 1920's while using the name Lemora she attempted to seduce a 13 year old girl named Lila into the joys of vampirism but was unsuccessful, eventually she found a way to better control her vampirism, even becoming a celebrity of sorts in Hollywood under the stage name: Vampirella.


	14. The Samurai League-1840's

**Note:** I owe some of the research into the Missions undergone by this League to the Agent Codename: Etherboy.

 **The Samurai League-Edo Period**

On July 8th 1853, Japan opened trade with the rest of the world. The English perhaps expected to discover another society which they could exploit or possibly conquer, instead found a civilized society. Many turned to reports of a long missing Englishman Lord Blackthorn, who vanished in the 1600s while looking for Japan, and whom was confirmed to have found the country, as being perhaps responsible for such a well educated society, however this was purely the result of the level of racism shared by the British at the time, the same breed that assumed that Egyptians built the pyramids with the aid of aliens because such a group of savages could not have done so, though in the case of Egypt, they turned out to be correct due to the presence of the Goa'Uld, though they overthrew these enslavers. Japan did have a similar encounter with an alien race called the "Amanto"((天人, "Sky People") and continued to be under their rule until the 1860s, wherein Samurai were outlawed. This did not stop a group of such warriors from coming together.

in the early 1600s, Shogun Yoshi Torinaga had, eerily paralleling the actions of King James in England at the time despite this occurring prior to contact between the nation, instigated a purge of the supernatural entities within the land, though while those in Britain were often polite towards humans and even intermarried into the Royal family, those creatures in Japan, named Yokai, were known to be hostile and violent. There were also noble warriors who protected the balance like the half demon Inuyasha, spotted sometime between 1453 to 1553 in Western time during the Tenbun era, and the woman raised by wolves Princess Mononoke who interfered in the War of Onin(1467-1477). The two allegedly works together to protect nature from the invading armies, these two warriors were long since believed to had died, but they had left behind a legacy that is continued by those like Kitaro who often attempt to find solutions to problems that arise between the two. The Torinaga Shogunate wished to purge all Yokai, and to this extent waged war with the fearsome Shogun of the Dark. The Emperor believed there should be peace. This rift was partly why a group of Samurai was summoned.

Despite the ban on Samurai set up by the Amanto occupation. Samurai had many legends based upon rebelling against authorities. The Story of the Seven Samurai, and the 47 Ronin were popular and the alien power was dwindling at least for a time thanks to the effort of the occasionally heroic and still fairly active Japanese gods such as Ameratsu and Raiden. The inciting incident of th Samurai League's formation was when a strange darkness engulfed the country. The Emperor personally led an assault on this threat,as the Gods were occupied elsewhere, and was left the sole survivor of a Demon's rampage. To defeat the demon he was granted a magical sword from three godlike beings, which he did not recognize, but the Japanese Thunder God Raiden did. They were Odin, Ra and Rama, gods of other pantheons gathered together to vanquish a Darkness which had survived and found its way to earth as the Meteor that killed the Dinosaurs. The three gods granted the Emperor a weapon, and momentary control of a Flying Nimbus. He then set off an after an intense battle, the demon was defeated and the Emperor's son was born. However, the fear the demon would return hang over the heads of many. Preparations were made and Warriors were summoned.

When the Amanto invaded, the Torinaga Shogunate surrendered and swore loyalty. This was one of many actions which disgraced them in the eyes of many of Japan's civilizations and was made worse by Oshio Heihachiro's Rebellion, and the great Tenpo famine, the latter of which caused the death of thousands and caused several peasant rebellions to occur. The Emperor did not surrender to the Amanto and continued fighting, believing the enchanted sword could vanquish these "Demons" as it had with one far stronger, but he realized quickly he was not enough. He set out a call to a disgraced Torinaga executioner, who had gone rogue rather than commit Hara Kiri, and now travelled with his young son. As they approached the village they met the Young Prince, The Emperor's son at a bridge playing, when the executioner was attacked. He defeated the Shogun Assassins and continued on his way. From then on the Prince wished to become a Samurai, which were outlawed under Amanto rule. The name of the man and his son was Ogami Itto and Ogami Daigoro.

 **Ogami Itto and Ogami Daigoro**  
Once a Torinaga Shogunate _Kogi Kaishakunin_ (the Shōgun's executioner). For those samurai and lords ordered to commit Seppuku(a ritualistic suicide the dishonored are forced to perform for the uninformed)the _Kogi Kaishakunin_ assists their deaths by decapitating them to relieve the agony of disembowelment; in this role, he was entitled and empowered to wear the crest of the shogunate, in effect acting in place of the _shōgun_

After Ogami Ittō's wife Azami gave birth to their son, Daigorō, Ogami Ittō returned home to find her and all of their household brutally murdered, with only the newborn Daigorō surviving. The supposed culprits are three former retainers of an abolished clan, avenging the execution of their lord by Ogami Ittō.

However, the entire matter was planned by Ura-Yagyū. Yagyū Retsudō, leader of the Ura-Yagyū clan, in order to seize Ogami's post as part of a masterplan to control the three key positions of power: the spy system, the official assassins and the Shogunate Decapitator. During the initial incursion, a _ihai_ (funeral tablet) with the _shōgun_ 's crest on it was placed inside the Ogami family shrine, signifying a supposed wish for the shogun's death. When the tablet is "discovered" during the murder investigation, its presence condemns Ittō as a traitor and thus he is forced to forfeit his post.

The one-year-old Daigorō was given a choice by his father: a ball or a sword. If Daigorō chose the ball, his father would kill him, sending Daigorō to be with his mother; however, the child crawled toward the sword and reached for its hilt. This assigned him the path of a ronin(Masterless Samurai), wandering the country with his father as "demons"—the assassin-for-hire team that becomes known as _Lone Wolf and Cub_ , vowing to destroy the Yagyū clan to avenge Azami's death and Ittō's disgrace.

The displacement and even Civil War between the Torinaga Shogunate and the Emperor allowed Ogami Itto to sure a position of power. What the Prince had witnessed was an attempt on the life of the two by their enemies: The Yagyu clan.

However the pair were not the only ones invited.

 **Zatoichi**  
A Samurai blind from childhood, yet also almost contradictory, one of the deadliest Samurai to ever live. He often made himself appear as a harmless blind masseur and gambler, believed to have used his enhanced hearing to predict the roll of dice. Zatoichi was more noble than most Samurai, regretting taking the lives of the people he killed.

Zatoichi and Ogami Itto and Daigoro agreed to fight against the Shogunate. For Ogami and son nothing changed, while no one believed Zatoichi was a threat until they were dying by his sword. It was said Zatoichi proposed the use of Seven Samurai, perhaps as a joke referring to the group of Seven Samurai recruited to defend a village form bandits that resulted in the death of all but three. However, they had gained great fame and became legends, and such a group would have inspired the people. To accomplish this, Zatoichi recalled running into two Samurai still living that had truly tested him, and for that matter survived him, and the two were promptly sought out and recruited.

They were:  
 **  
Daisaku Sasa  
** Also known later as Kuwabatake Sanjuro, a ronin who Zatoichi now bared a scar across his back as a reminder of, stuck at a moment of treachery after the finished fighting. group together. Which Itto commented was dishonorable and that he hesitated working with such a warrior as Zatoichi should hesitate to trust him again. The blind swordsman agreed and admitted to feeling similar upon meeting him. Daisaku would demonstrate a cunningness to him, often finding ways to turn factions against each other, so that he could finish them off himself once they were weakened, while remaining a competent fighter despite his considered underhanded tactics. He perhaps saw an advantage to do this again in the conflict between the Torinaga Shogunate and the Emperor.

 **Fang Kang**  
A One armed Swordsman from Hong Kong. He had multiple times chosen to hung up his signature broken sword to live a life as a farmer with his wife, but often found himself forced to fight to protect those he cared about including the school of his late Master which he had rejected. Aside form his sword he was the only member of this league to possess Martial Arts knowledge. Due to having fought a greater variety of foes than his comrades. This was the result of Kang being forced to do battle with a gang called the Eight Kings, of which each member possessed a different tactic, forcing him to develop techniques of his own, though at the cost of the lives of the students who had asked him to help them. While the tragedies he had endured always compelled him to return to a quiet life, he was always pushed back into fighting. He once more hesitated to fight for a country that was not his own, until the death of his wife, left him a broken man, and he now wished an honorable demise. Fang Kang was also Chinese, and not a Samurai, and had fewer restrictions because of this such as not being forced to commit Hara Kiri if ordered to do so, or even obey laws from the Emperor of the Shogun.  
 **  
Early Missions Against Human Antagonists  
** Once the team was complete, it was believed by the thunder god Raiden that they were inadequate to deal with supernatural threats such as the Amanto, as they had until then only fought against human enemies. As such their first missions were against the Torinaga Shogunate and clans which were its allies. This included the Yagyu Clan, who did not in any let up their attempts on the life of Ogami and Daigoro, now that he was traveling with a blind man and a one armed man with a broken sword, The Hanzo Ninja clan formerly led by the great Hattori Hanzo, remained allies of the Torinaga Shogunate for hundreds of years. They also battled the Samurai League, as well as the Foot Clan. The League did however receive allies in the form of the Hayabusa clan. This came to an end with one final mission, aiding the 13 Assassins in killing the corrupt and sadistic torturer Lord Matsudaira Naritsugu.

 **Supernatural opponents.**  
As time went on the Samurai League found itself facing progressively less human opponents. Their first encounter was the pursuit of immortal Takezo Kensei, a legendary hero who had in the previous centuries continued to live yet grew more embittered with the world and hostile. The Samurai League was briefed on known immortals, and how they could be killed with decapitation. They engaged Kensei in battle, discovering him to be an English descendant of Lord Blackthorn. Kensei proved a difficult foe as he could regenerate. They fought and presumably killed him when they decapitated him but he was shown to have somehow survived this, though he was not seen in Japan again.

The Samurai League were also sent to deal with assorted Yokai and mystical creatures, such as the Kappa, rokurokubi, nukekubi, Jorogumo, Gashadokuro, tengu, Yomotsu-shikome, and Kuchisake-onna. The most harrowing of these dealings was when in the Mist, the long destroyed Spider's Web Castle, reappeared. The warriors entered the abandoned fortress when an arrow landed at Sasa's foot, squarely in the space between his toes, and destroying his sandal. Further inspection led the group to realize this did not happen not anyone else. The spirits appeared to take issue only with Sasa and it was decided that he not enter the castle. An argument resulted in Sasa leaving for a nearby forest. He encountered a Spirit at a Spinning wheel. then he felt a hand at his should rand nearly jumped out of his skin until he discovered it was Zatoichi and the others. They stayed hidden and approached the Spirit, which spoke of the past in a small hut. A sheet of cloth flew by, momentarily obscuring the figure and when it passed it had vanished. An inspection of the area only resulted in a pile of leaves filled with bones and the belongings of multiple Samurai.

On the way back, the Four stayed at the home of a woman who instructed them not to inspect the back room. They all agree until Sasa awoke to look for Daigoro and found him peaking into the back room. Sasa grabbed him and then peaked inside to see the Body parts of Samurai. He shouted loud enough to awake the others and their hostess transformed into an unholy being the the League was able to kill after a fierce battle. While it seemed the threat had ended, Sasa began to demonstrate strange behavior and he attempted to kill the Emperor in a mad desire to become Shogun but Zatoichi stopped him, having sensed something off. He was restrained and the group debated what to do. After extensive research it was discovered that he had become possessed by a spirit of his ancestor Washizu Taketoki, who ruled the castle until he was killed by his own men in a barrage of arrows. They attempted to form a plan despite Spider's Web castle having disappeared back into the fog. However, an insane solution was considered. There were spirits that killed Samurai and it was believed they could kill Washizu's spirit.

The Spirits were discovered to have been a mother and daughter who had returned as vengeful spirits. The mother had been reunited with her husband and now only the daughter remained. They were led to the ghost by a man named Gintoki, who believed he had ended the threat before. The Daughter's spirit attacked. Washizu's spirit rose to fight and was seen by the others to be dragged into the underworld with the daughter.

Some have pointed out the similarities between the life of Washizu Taketoki and that of Macbeth. This would have been mere coincidence were it not for the similarities between Hidetora Ichimonji and King Leir, another Celtish leader.

With many Yokai dealt with. The Samurai League next turned their attention to other creatures including the later named "Pokemon". During the reign of Oda Nobunaga these creatures had become plentiful but Torinaga's purge had greatly weakened their number. It was the League's mission to aid these creatures in escaping to otherworldly realms where they could live peacefully, possibly among humans should they exist there. They would not begin to reappear in our world until the 1990s. They also dealt with creatures called Mushi with the aid of a Mushi Master named Ginko. This experience led them to investigate many of the parallel worlds intersecting with our own including a "Ninja World", and a strange world inhabited by talking animals where they met a Rabbit ronin named Miyamoto Usaji, along with what are presumed to be the equivalents of themselves such as Sasa's equivalent which was a Rhino named Gen, Zatoichi's equivalent of Zato-Ino the Blind Swordspig and a Goat carrying his young son in a baby cart. They also encountered an infant form of a creature which they reported could breathe fire and called itself "Zylla". Strangely this land and its inhabitants appeared to have not aged as they were visited in the 1990s by a group of Adolescent Genetically altered Shinobi Terrapins. The Samurai also searched for the Mythical creature called the Phoenix with no success, though they may have lied to prevent the powerful creature from falling into the wrong hands.

With their success dealing with odd creatures. They quickly moved to dealing with one of the more formidable foes: The Shogun of the Dark. While powerful, his "Devils" possessed strange abilities. While they were able to kill many of these demonic enemies. The true Shogun of the Dark, an immortal who had survived decapitation as well similar to Kensei,(It seems that the Japanese form of immortality differs from the western equivalent), would be killed by a vagabond named Jubei.

With the Samurai League having proven themselves against one Dark Shogun. It came time for them to battle another.

The Emperor revealed his fear the demon Aku would return and that should that happen, a mystical sword was the only way to vanquish him. He hoped that one of the Warriors would carry out this task.

Unfortunately, they would not fulfill this task. As the god Raiden would require their services.

Despite his previous hesitation, the League had proven themselves to the Thunder God and while he doubted they could stand a chance in the Otherworldly tournament of Mortal Combat. He instead wished the group to serve as spies, keeping an eye on Emperor Shao Kahn, but they were called back when Aku returned and attacked. Raiden felt personal guilt for this as he did not believe the ancient enemy would return. The goddess Ameratsu appeared to the Samurai League in the form of a white dog and guided them through the portal. They were confronted by Goro, the Netherworld champion. Kang elected to stay behind and did so while the others fled. Goro could be heard making a comment about ripping Kong's other arm off.

As the Samurai League returned, the Prince had already been moved and a plan the Emperor had made without Raiden had been implemented. The heir was now heading to a Time Portal, along the way learning astronomy. With no way of knowing his location the League remained in Japan and believed they would be better off going their separate ways should a combined attack kill them all or the demon Aku attack the group while they lacked the method to kill him. Surprisingly Aku did not take direct power but instead ruled secretly, likely in fear of the Sword being used against him while so many Samurai were running around.

Ogami itto and Daigoro went on with their travels and fighting against the Yagyu and Torinaga Shogunate. The new Torinaga Executioner, Yamada Asaemon was ordered by his superiors to kill Ogami Ittō, but secret interference by Yagyu Retsudo causes his sword to become damaged. During his duel with Ogami, Asaemon's sword breaks, resulting in his death. Toward the end of their journeys, Ogami Ittō's dōtanuki sword was also surreptitiously damaged by a supposed sword-polisher who was really an elite "Grass" ninja of the Yagyū clan. When attacked by the last of the Grass ninja, the sword breaks due to Yagyū tampering, and Ittō receives wounds that are ultimately fatal. Deadlocked in mid-battle with his enemy Retsudō, Ittō's spirit leaves his body after a lifetime of fatigue and bloodshed, unable to destroy his longtime enemy and ending his path of meifumadō. Daigorō took up Retsudō's spear and charged in fury. Retsudō opened his arms, disregarding all defense, and allows Daigorō to drive the spear into his body. Embracing Daigorō with tears, Yagyū Retsudō named him "grandson of my heart", closing the cycle of vengeance and hatred between the clans and concluding the long journey.

Zatoichi would continue his travels and even return to offer his aid on several occasions. His hair grew back and he lived long enough for it to become White. While he had no children he did train at leas one known apprentice. A girl born blind which was named Ichi. Zatoichi rescued her and left her in the care of a group of goze, giving Ichi a small bell to remember him by. Zatoichi visited her as she grew and secretly taught her the fighting techniques Zatoichi had mastered. Ichi grew up to be a musically talented and beautiful woman, as well as an accomplished sword-fighter. After one of her goze group's performances, she was raped by one of the patrons. Goze were strictly forbidden to marry and required to be celibate so she was later expelled from the goze household, even though it broke the other members' hearts. She pleaded with the man who had raped her to talk to the leader of the goze so she could go back to the group, but instead he mocked her and tried to attack her again. She was able to draw the sword she kept hidden in her cane and killed him. Ichi then travelled Japan to look for Zatoichi, who she believed was her father.

Sasa was the only one to change his name, to "Kuwabatake Sanjuro". In 1860, in the final days of the Torinaga Shogunate, to which some say he was responsible for, Sanjuro put an end to rival factions in a small town which gave him a level of fame.

The Prince was on his travels, which were intended to train him for his inevitable battle with the demon. He was taken to a portal through time, with the intent that he would train with the greatest warriors of the past. This was permitted by the Guardian of the portal. Once the journey was made, he learned Horseback riding from an Arabian Sheikh, combat from an African Chief of the Zulu, How to read Hieroglyphics as well as various fields of Academics from ancient Egyptian Priest Imhotep, close quarter combat from Roman gladiators, Archery from Robin Hood, sailing and Navigation from Vikings, Axe throwing from a Russian Boyar, Spearing while riding from Mongols, and Martial Arts from Master Chu and his Shaolin Monks. Finally he returned to his own time a man. Several years had passed, for him as well. The members of the Samurai League were informed that it was time and all returned to Japan for a fated final battle. However, there were new members, who had joined since then. the Samurai League had channeled the tale of the 47 Ronin and buyed their time to divert suspicion.

 **Jubei Kibagami  
** a vagabond ninja who once served the Yamashiro clan and was blackmailed by into fighting the Eight Devils of Kimon for the Torinaga Shogunate. A wisecracking, cynical figure with a strong moral sense, his skill and speed with his sword were such that he was able to attack opponents and destroy objects using the winds created by his slashes. He was also responsible for killing the Shogun of the Dark. A few which resulted in his recruitment.

 **Himura Kenshin  
** A former legendary assassin, now a wandering swordsman, wielding a _sakabatō_ (逆刃刀, literally "reverse-blade sword")—a Katana that has the cutting edge on the inwardly curved side of the sword, thus being nearly incapable of killing. Kenshin wandered the Japanese countryside offering protection and aid to those in need as atonement for the murders he once committed as an assassin.

 **Gintoki Sakata**

A former rebel samurai. Gintoki once fought against the Amanto until he realized the lack of sense in doing so, leading to him choosing to instead make a living as a freelancer for hire in Edo. He joined up with the League not out of obligation but a desire to pay the monthly rent.

 **Iguchi Seibei  
** a low-ranking samurai of the Unasaka clan in Shonai Province of northeast Japan. With two daughters, Kayano and Ito, an ill wife and an aging mother to support, he and his family struggled to survive in austerity. He refused to drink or eat with fellow samurai, and concentrates on housework and moonlighting.

The surviving original three members united once more in the 1860s, towards the end of the Edo Period. The new members recruited by Sasa, now Sanshiro. Ogami Itto had died, succeeded by an adult Ogami Daigoro.

The group met at the same village which the Seven Samurai had famously defended with the intent of planning an assault to distract Aku's forces while the Prince killed the Demon. The villagers hid until Sanshiro banged a large gong, which caused Zatoichi great pain. The villagers gathered before the samurai and it was discovered that Sanshiro had banged the gong to call forth the villagers, knowing they would come for protection, and recruit them as part of his plan.

Just as the attack was being planned, the Torinaga Shogunate army appeared approaching en masse. The Samurai quickly believed one of them had betrayed them but had to focus on defending the village and where forced to separate and follow their original plan, which included destroying the bridges should they be forced to retreat. This was intended to also demonstrate In a trial by fire who was the traitor depending o what part of the plan was failed. The bridge was not destroyed, allowing a large amount of the Shogunate forces to pass. They were greeted by a seemingly empty village and demanded the inhabitants surrender the Samurai. The first person they saw was Daigoro pushing a cart. They allowed him to approach until he reached into the cart and hurled a hidden wooden spear, impaling the commanding officer. An ambush was then made and a battle ensued that forced the Torinaga Shogunate to retreat.

The conflict seemed to be over, until another army arrived, that of Aku's. The explosion had attracted them. Aku's forces and the Shogunates met. While hiding the Samurai uncovered the remains of the belongings of other Samurai and confronted the villagers, who revealed that they had originally killed Samurai until the original Seven had stepped in to save them.

Sanshiro, seeing an opportunity, attempted to walk out dressed in Shogunate Samurai armor, which had allegedly stolen by one of the Janitors of the Torinaga Shogunate, long ago after he had seen a Samurai refuse to commit Hara Kiri attempt t steal the armor before he was killed and his death covered up. Zatoichi saw that it was suicide and the two fought with the Blind swordsman being wounded.

Sanshiro approached Aku's minions dressed in the Shogunate armor and striked at one of them. The clothing of the attacked was torn but his flesh regenerated. It appeared they were made of Aku's own essence, meaning only the enchanted sword could harm them. He muttered something along the lines of "At last the seven are complete" before he was struck down. Causing a fight between Aku's forces and the Shogunate.

Seeing that it was likely the Shogunate would lose, Jubei, who had good standing with them went out to help them despite knowing he would be killed. His fate is unknown. The forces of the Amanto also arrived, as Aku's forces had led to their decline. Gintoki, seeing a chance to eliminate them once and for all, left the group to finish off his old foes, leading his own group against them.

This left Daigoro, Kenshin, and Seibei. Daigoro gave the order that he would continue the mission and save his old friend the Prince by going with Seibei to Aku's tower. After they left, Kenshin realized his backwards blade had been stolen. When they were close enough to the tower, Daigoro knocked out Seibei, not wanting to risk his life as he had an ailing wife, mother and two daughters, and continued on his own.

As it seemed the battle was being won by Aku's minions, some of the villagers attempted to kill Kenshin, at this moment he noticed Daigoro had taken his sword. He was attacked but since he had no sword, the villagers ignored him once he was subdued. Zatoichi, despite being injured fought back with his sword cane. Having noticed his discomfort and pain from the banging of the gong, the villagers attacked the blindman with gongs, to disorient him and thus kill him. he grabbed his ears and screamed in pain, then opened his eyes. Many men had seen them, they were completely white with no pupils.

And then his eyes rolled back into place.

And the Blindswordsman was not blind at all.

The rogue villagers asked why. Their only answer was for all three of them to be cut down with a single strike. Kenshin saw this as he awoke for a moment and then collapsed again, thinking it was all a dream. Given later evidence that supports the claim that Zatoichi could see. It has been included here.

Daigoro tough the forces of Aku by the base of his tower when the entire structure collapsed in an explosion. He saw two figures running, the Prince and a woman in black clothing. The two shared a reunion and the Prince, when asked what happened, the Prince hesitated a sip in deep thought, and said simply that he had killed Aku. Daigoro saw the woman approach the Prince and, noticing her warlike skin, drew his blade. She pulled back. The Prince drew his sword and blocked the attack. Daigoro explained that she had skin like Aku's minions and The Prince explained that she was Aku's daughter but had aided him in killing the Demon. She appeared wounded but then revealed the tar like substance was dissipating, meaning Aku was truly dead. The Prince quickly covered her up. The two agreed to hide this fact, should the Emperor demand her execution.

With the threat over, the Emperor dissolved the Samurai League.

Daigoro was tired of violence and settled down with a wife and child of his own, working for some time as the royal executioner for the Emperor. Despite the violent nature of his profession. He saw it as honorable and many of the Samurai he was forced to dispose of were accepting and at peace.

Zatoichi would make occasional visits to the young girl he rescued, Ichi. One day he did not return. It is said that he was afflicted with a fast acting disease that afflicted him during combat, resulting in his loss to a group of mercenaries. his would be avenged by Ichi, who followed in his footsteps. According to reports he live sold enough for his hair to turn he left the Samurai League he tripped and then picked himself up. He chuckled a bit and said: "Even with my eyes wide open I can't see anything."

Gintoki Sakata is credited with having a hand in the demise of the Amanto and their retreat in Japan, though they were already weakened by battled with Aku's forces. This resulted, like into the case of Egypt and the Goa'Ulds, for the advanced technology used by them to be shunned and destroyed.

By 1882, Kenshin was married to Kamiya Kaoru and had a three year-old son named Himura Kenji. Like Zatoichi, He trained an apprentice: Myojin Yahiko. As sign of Yahiko's coming of age, Kenshin gave him his own reverse blade sword.

Seibei's life was struck with tragedy. His wife succumbed to disease and he would live for some time as a poor Samurai, before his death in the Boshin War, the same year as the final fall of the Torinaga Shogunate. His friends grew to high positions and his family remained prosperous thanks to their charity.

The returned Prince had what may have been the strangest adventures. At their Wedding, his love Ashi mysteriously fell ill and vanished in front of everyone. The Prince fell into depression and left for some time before returning to succeed his father as Emperor. He is rumored to have not aged or to have aged slower. He has most recently been seen fighting alongside the superhero team of the Powerpuff Girls boy genius Dexter Milo Cavenaugh, and others to thwart an alien invasion.

The Samurai League, Japans first attempt at what has now become a tradition was a success. There would not be another League formed in the country until 1968, though their first outing was inspirational in their commitment to their duty and longevity being greater than most teams. They established a pattern followed up on by their eventual successors of Quality of Quantity, recruiting among the greatest heroes of their time, continued with the 1968 League's recruitment of the Mighty Atom and Go Mifune and the 1990's members of Usaji Tsukino and the time displaced hero Son Goku.


End file.
